


Sanctuary

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Allies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Break Up, Bullying, Cute, Dorms, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, I'm a multi so MOST side characters are from other bands, M/M, Markjae for a minute, Mentioned A.C.E - Freeform, Mentioned ASTRO Ensemble, Mentioned Day6, Mentioned EXO, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Minor Violence, More angst, Multi, Purge-esque moment, Racism, Swearing, Tension, Woobin/Rockjin if you squint, angst with a happy ending (I promise), eventually, jinson, sue me, supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Jaebeom thought his heart had finally healed from the loss of his first love. Life was looking up and he couldn’t wait to start a new chapter. Until he walked into his dorm on the first day of semester and he was his roommate.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	1. Haneul University

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm writing another GOT7 fic! (What's new?)  
> It's based vaguely off of the Sanctuary ad that featured Bambam/Mark/Jinyoung. If you haven't watched it please check it out! Actor Park does a reallyyy good job at playing a psycho! 
> 
> I've shared profiles, hints and will tweet when i post, you can follow me here if you'd like ^^  
> https://twitter.com/Multikpopper54

Jaebeom had jumped around excitedly when he first received his letter of acceptance into Haneul University but now the day had come to move into his dorm and the nerves had taken over his entire body as he sat frozen, staring up at the gigantic building. There were four buildings set at each corner of a large open field, that was already littered with students enjoying the sunshine. He gulped, looking up at the three stories of block C, somewhere in there was his new home for the next three years, the anxiety swirled in his chest pressing down on his lungs and making him feel dizzy. “You ready sweetie?” his mum asked gently, smiling weakly from the front seat, her eyes still red around the edges from her tearful hugs and kisses before they started the journey, “I guess so” he shrugged, dragging his backpack over his shoulder and exiting the car.

His mother twisted and turned on the spot, holding a piece of paper close to her face and suddenly exclaimed “C3-07” and grinned proudly as if she had solved a difficult puzzle. “third floor, at least you’ll have a nice view” his father stated as he stalked off towards the entrance dragging a single suitcase that Jaebeom had condensed all his belongings into. As they stepped through the wide doors the air con hit them like a gust of wind, sending shivers running down his spine, he revelled in the cool air for a moment as he scanned the lobby. It was wide, two sets of double doors leading to stairs were situated at either end with a long desk planted in the middle, a silver lift door gleamed beside it.

He couldn’t explain why but he had a feeling that would be conveniently ‘out of order’ for the rest of the semester causing all sixty inhabitants to take the stairs. A security guard stepped forward, a huge phony smile spread across his face as he chatted with Jaebeom’s mother, she gave a shrill laugh and turned on her heel gesturing for them to follow with a thumbs up and headed for the lift. There was a buzz of life as they stepped out on the third floor, crying parents and exasperated teenagers filled the halls. They squeezed their way through stopping at a door with a large laminated paper sign stuck to it that read ‘C307’.

“Nice to see they didn’t break the budget” his father judged sarcastically, warranting a scowl from his mother, “I’m just saying tuition isn’t cheap!” he shrugged as Jaebeom took the key from his mother’s small delicate hand and opened the door. “Anyone in here?” he called out just in case his unknown roommate was already here, but a still silence welcomed him. He let out a relived sigh, he wasn’t very good with new people and he had a tendency to shut down completely, so he was grateful for the peace and quiet for now.

The dorm was small, only slightly larger than his childhood bedroom back at home, a small bathroom was tucked in behind the front door, two chest of drawers sat at the foot of two beds with a shared table in the centre, the bed on the left had a stack of boxes dropped haphazardly on it, so he lifted his suitcase onto the one on the right, _guess my roommate is here_ he thought confused. His father smiled at him proudly, glancing around and nodding slightly, Jaebeom could tell he was eager to leave but his mother stared around the room in shock before bursting into tears and dragging him into an air constricting hug. “Eoma, I’ll be _fine_ ” he whined, trying to detach her as she clawed to hold on to him, his cheeks burning from the embarrassment, he walked her to the door and came face to face with another young man consoling his sobbing mother in the hall, Jaebeom smiled knowingly bowing slightly to the taller boy as he led his parents away.

He returned to his new home groaning loudly, as he attempted to fix his hair that his father had ruffled for good measure as he said goodbye. He passed by the other boy with a polite nod as he entered the dorm, he squished himself onto the bed and closed his eyes, letting the sounds of student life wash over him. This was his new chapter and he couldn’t wait for it to begin but he was also terrified, he let out a shaky breath, as he tried to get comfortable with the new surroundings and ease the butterflies in his stomach. There was a knock on the door that broke the peace and he hesitantly opened it, the security guard grinned down at him and he bowed low in response, “Hi” he mumbled visibly confused, “Hello, so are you Im Jaebeom or Choi Youngjae?” he asked gesturing to the clipboard in his hands. Jaebeom felt the panic rise in his chest, surely his roommate wasn’t? It couldn’t be he reasoned internally, “Ah, Im Jaebeom sir” he answered, the guard just nodded in response, scribbling on the paper. “Is Mr Choi here yet?” the guard asked, craning his neck to see into the dorm behind him, “His stuff is here but I haven’t met him yet” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging. The guard let out a heavy sigh and muttered something about ‘irresponsible boys’ under his breath. Jaebeom stood frozen in the doorway, his brain trying to process the new information, creating a whirlwind of panic despite his attempts to ignore it. He held a hand to his chest, _Youngjae’s a common name, right?_ He reasoned, scolding himself for worrying needlessly when this was the most sought-after University in Korea, the chances of him meeting someone he knew was slim to none. The guard finished rummaging in a bag that was slung across his body and smiled weakly, “Let’s hope he appears soon, Welcome to Haneul University!” and shoved an envelope into his hands. He thanked him and bowed low watching as the guard moved across the hall and knocked on dorm 08’s door.

He stared down at the envelope, unable to still his shaking hands, cursing at himself for jumping to conclusions and letting the fear get the better of him. There was a loud shout across the hall that grounded him, and his eyes flickered up to the source, the taller boy from earlier stepped out of the doorway, revealing another tall slender boy behind him. Jaebeom could tell instantly that he wasn’t Korean, his hair was a pastel blue, fluffy on top with a savage undercut that complimented his dark caramel skin, if that wasn’t enough, he spoke to the security guard in loud accented English. He had an aura of vibrance to him that was captivating and Jaebeom found himself watching as the tall Korean boy who was the stark opposite of his roommate apologised profusely explaining something quickly to the guard. He was only slightly taller, his inky black hair fell onto his forehead in two curtains and made his milky skin look even paler, a hint of a tattoo flashed on his inner bicep as he ruffled his hair goofily, grinning as they were handed their envelopes and the security guard moved along.

“Hi” he beamed, his voice a higher pitch than Jaebeom expected, he nodded shyly realising how weird it must look to have a stranger staring at you in the corridor, “Hey” he said back unsteadily, cursing at himself inwardly again. “I saw you earlier, are you a junior like us or returning?” he asked sweetly and Jaebeom felt the tension ease a little bit, at least the boy recognised him too. “Junior, a music major actually, you?” he stated and the boy smiled back brightly “I’m a performing arts major, so is Bam actually” he said pointing behind him, “You got lucky then” he let out a nervous giggle, making friends has never been his strong suit but the boy beamed back, his smile never faltering for even a second, “Guess I did” he looked over his shoulder for a moment before sticking his hand out awkwardly asking for a handshake. “I’m Kim Yugyeom, we’re neighbours now so don’t be strangers” he exclaimed and Jaebeom took his hand nervously, “Im Jaebeom” he nodded “You two either” he released his hand and started blabbing incoherently about needing to unpack waving as he disappeared back into his dorm. He stood against the door for a moment smiling goofily at least his first interaction had gone well, he sighed to himself and finally began to unpack.

He tucked his suitcase under the bed to be neglected until he was next summoned home for a visit and flopped down onto the bed, finally opening his envelope. His student ID fell into his lap as he flicked open his schedule, eyes scanning for the little green blocks that detailed his classes. He tucked it away safely into his phone case ready for his classes to begin tomorrow and continued to scroll on his phone, bopping along to the music someone else in the building was playing. The door opened suddenly and he sat up, flinching at the sound of loud guffaws filling the small room, a figure stopped dead in the doorway “Ah looks like my roommate got here” he laughed and turned speaking to someone behind him, Jaebeom tried to focus on his phone, pulling his cap down low hiding his face, he didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping, he needed to make a good first impression on the person he’d be sleeping beside.

The door clicked shut and the muscular figure re-entered, Jaebeom still sat eyes fixed on his phone, stealing small glances here and there. His sweatpants were tight around his thighs and a mess of string bracelets and rubber wristbands adorned his arms, as he shifted a box, he caught a flash of a tattoo, something in Latin was written across his arm. Were tattoo’s suddenly really popular and he missed the memo? He thought but he was quickly interrupted as the boy swivelled on the spot and cleared his throat, “Hi I’m Youngjae” he barked sticking his arm out awkwardly, he had caught the sun and there were patches of pink appearing. He looked up, pushing his cap back so he could see him clearly, the sight of him was like a kick to the chest, all the air left his lungs, somehow after all these years he didn’t even _look_ that different despite all the physical changes, “Jaebeom” he said coldly taking his hand firmly.

He faked a smile, wriggling uncomfortably under Youngjae’s scrutinising gaze. There are _hundreds_ of students enrolled here and yet somehow, he ended up with this arsehole in the same room as him, Youngjae’s face twisted from confusion to realisation pulling his hand back forcefully, “Im Jaebeom?” he stuttered, as he looked him up and down. His wide eyes narrowed an evil glint shining in the brown pools, “You’ve grown up” he smirked, crossing his arms across his chest. “…So have you” Jaebeom murmured back, the knot in his stomach tightening with every syllable. Youngjae emitted a guttural sound like laughter dying in his throat, it made Jaebeom feel uneasy as he shifted back, attempting to create space between them staring down at his shoes. “Well, no bad feelings, right?” Youngjae grinned cheekily and flopped back on the bed, Jaebeom breathed deep dragging air back into his lungs as he sat down and made himself comfortable. “What major are you?” Youngjae asked half-heartedly, “Still chasing that dream of being a dancer?” he snorted. The remark stung at Jaebeom’s heart, reminding him of times when he was too open and honest with someone that didn’t deserve his trust. He stayed silent for a moment, assessing the situation, they shared a room, so class schedules were going to have to be common knowledge. “I’m a music major, vocals and producing” he said quietly and watched as Youngjae’s evil smile grew wider. “Looks like we’re in the same class then, I’m here for vocals too” Jaebeom just stared, it should have been obvious, he knew him well enough to know he could out sing most debuted idols but he used to be so shy about it, now the cockiness was seeping from him like toxic sludge. He feigned a weak-willed smile “That’s cool” he nodded before flicking his phone back open and ignoring Youngjae’s irritating humming beside him.

Jaebeom awoke bright and early, sneaking into the shower as quietly as he could. He silently thanked his parents, mentally apologising for all the years of grief he gave them for waking him up at four in the morning to work on the farm. Now that he wanted to spend as little time in the dorm as possible, it had come in handy. He breathed a sigh of relief as the water washed over him, despite his better judgement he kept thinking about Youngjae, he had allowed himself to steal glances of him over the evening and he was as beautiful as he remembered. Round rosy pink cheeks complimenting his cute nose and beautiful large brown eyes and his wild mess of black locks were all familiar, but he had got fitter his jaw was more angular and sharper, his body sculpted and his movements more graceful. He was a shadow of the clunky shy boy Jaebeom had fallen in love with years ago, yet there was a hint of similarities that made his heart ache in a way he couldn’t describe. He padded back into the dark bedroom and slipped his hoodie on, collecting up his belongings as quietly as he could. He stole one last glance at Youngjae, who was snoring loudly with his face squished into his pillow. This is how Jaebeom remembered him, his facial features soft and sweet. He pushed the memory away as quickly as it formed and snuck out the door.

His footsteps echoed eerily as he bounded down the stairs, the campus was desolate this time of morning which he much preferred. He walked aimlessly enjoying the warm air on his skin and the sounds of birds chirping somewhere in the distance. He perched himself on the edge of a wall, slipping his headphones in and disappearing into his own mind, letting the music wash over him and calm his nerves as he mentally prepared to face his first day. He wasn’t sure what it was that caught his eye, but he jerked his head up as a large cluster of boys crossed the field, being led by a slim boy in a sleek black leather jacket. There was a rambunctious round of applause as another boy appeared, a wooden baseball bat slung casually over his right shoulder, he was bowing playfully a huge grin spread across his face. Jaebeom eyed them cautiously, it didn’t seem like they had noticed him yet, so he slunk down frozen to the spot watching them like a hawk. Several of the boys were shoving at each other, laughter echoing spookily in the quiet.

The boy with the baseball bat was a least a head shorter than all the others yet there was an aura of authority around him, he could tell by the way the others bowed low and parted to let him pass. He approached the figure Jaebeom had assumed was the leader, he stood a few feet in front of the rabble watching them with a cold expression a smirk gracing his lips as baseball bat boy dropped to his knees, his head low. A silence washed over them as the others followed his lead, dropping to their knees like some kind of cult. Jaebeom fixated on the figures, his skin crawling a maniacal laughter broke out, the leader bent at the waist and patted baseball bat guy on the shoulder and gestured towards another building and with the jerk of his head they all moved in formation, following robotically.

******************

Jaebeom weaved between the masses of students, staring down at his map confused, he knew the grounds were large and had spent a good portion of his morning wandering around planning out the best route to his producing class however once the campus had come to life it was a lot more difficult, little walkways and ideal shortcuts he had found turned out to be meeting grounds for groups of students and he wasn’t brave enough to push past them so here he was, meandering along the pathway, late for his first class.

He slunk down into his seat, slightly relieved at the number of empty chairs around him. He sat patiently observing, the room was large with spaced out desks and posters of multiple idol groups and companies lined the walls. A few minutes later a stern looking man in a worn grey suit entered with a hefty sigh and silenced the room. He plonked a battered briefcase down on the table and scanned the room pushing large round glasses up his face with his forefinger. His mouth moved silently, as he tapped at the air “Only thirteen… I seem to be missing two” he tutted, shaking his head. A figure sprinted in through the door, his black hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks flushed pink, he bowed low and fell into a seat near the front of the room. Jaebeom, like the rest of the class, stared at the latecomer, he wasn’t embarrassed flashing a huge toothy grin, as he pushed his hair back. An air of arrogance surrounding him, as he turned in his seat leaning back against the wall nonchalantly. “Nice of you to join us Mark” the teacher stated glaring down at him with unforgiving eyes, the boy shrugged him off and opened his laptop.

The teacher spoke with a monotone voice that rung through Jaebeom’s ears like a tinnitus and he felt himself yawning uncontrollably, after the third attempt to stifle it he leant back stretching wide. His eyes caught the other boys and he nodded with a small smile before turning away, Jaebeom stared at him a mixture of shock and confusion as realisation hit him… Mark was the baseball bat boy he saw this morning.

There was a knock at the door and a timid young girl waddled in with her head hung low passing a note to the teacher, bowing low and disappearing once more. The teacher let out a heavy sigh, slapping the paper loudly against his desk gaining everyone’s attention. “I can’t believe I’m having to read this out on the first day of term” he rubbed at his forehead, visibly exasperated and pushed his glasses up once more “Notice for all students” he read aloud, his voice still flat and miserable “this is an international university, any form of racism will not be tolerated. Furthermore there has been an instance of criminal damage on site and this will not be tolerated either, if anyone has any evidence or information please come forward immediately” he put emphasis on the final word, leaning back against his desk eyes scanning the room once more. “I’m sure you are all good kids, but I’ll still ask, does anyone need to report to the office?” an awkward silence enveloped the room as the students eyed each other wearily almost as if they were daring someone to speak up. Jaebeom watched Mark sneakily, he was hiding a smirk behind the sleeve of his oversized hoodie.


	2. First Day

Jaebeom’s head felt dizzy from class, he knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he already felt overwhelmed and he seemed to be the only one lost. He wandered sluggishly towards the dorm, his whole body screaming for sleep before his vocal class this afternoon. He dragged himself up the stairs, the stairwells and corridors were busier now with students coming and going, he dodged and weaved feeling his eyelids getting heavier. He groaned inwardly as he approached, there were two figures entangled messily against his door, on closer inspection he could identify one of them as Youngjae from his tattoo. He paused and took two steps back unsure what to do, he had come too far and was too tired to go back into the main building, so he opted for clearing his throat loudly and hoping he hadn’t made it to awkward. They sprung apart neither seemed particular ashamed at being caught making out publicly, Youngjae actually smiled at him almost sadistically. He hung his head shamefully, muttering an apology as he passed by them, jamming the key into the door, “It’s ok bro” a familiar voice drawled, and he jerked his head back up making direct eye contact with Mark. _He’s dating THAT guy?_ His inner voiced shrieked madly either from concern or jealously, he wasn’t sure which, he suppressed the flood of unwelcome emotions as he nodded at him politely disappearing into the dorm. He flopped onto the bed groaning inwardly as he drifted into a deep sleep, images of Youngjae and Mark swirling in his mind, unwanted and unwelcome.

He awoke abruptly to Youngjae jabbing at his ribs, he yelped in pain squirming away from him panicked. “Hey sleepyhead” Youngjae cooed, it sounded almost sweet but Jaebeom rejected the notion quickly, “You need to get up for class” he giggled, disappearing into the bathroom. Jaebeom stretched sleepily, rubbing at his bleary eyes in confusion. He stared with burning intensity at the closed door, _was he just nice to me?_ his inner voice questioned, and he shook it away as he dragged his hands through his hair with a sigh and threw his bag over his shoulder. He slogged into the hallway, shutting the door carefully behind him. The deafening noise of life ringing in his ears once more. Yugyeom was standing in the hallway screeching and hollering instructions at the other boy, he was visibly stressed but his mouth turned upwards at the sight of Jaebeom as he bowed politely.

“Everything ok?” Jaebeom asked with a smile, shocked by his own forwardness as Yugyeom rubbed at the back of his neck absentmindedly “He can’t find his phone charger” he whined rolling his eyes and shouting at the other boy in broken English this time. That warranted a response as he appeared, he looked irritated and lost as he shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and slammed the door shut, not even noticing Jaebeom. “I have a charger you can have” Jaebeom stated loudly, staring at his shoes rather than at the intimidating foreign boy. Yugyeom grinned up at him “Really? Bam would be so grateful! Wouldn’t you?” he asked, elbowing the boy to get his attention, he stared at them both perplexed and Yugyeom repeated what Jaebeom had said slowly, he watched the cogs turning in his mind as he mentally translated, his mouth twitching upwards as he realised. He yelled something he couldn’t understand and bowed low in a respectful greeting, Yugyeom laughed aloud, it was nasally and oddly infectious. “Yah!” he yelled smacking his friend again and throwing an arm around his shoulder “That’s Thai how do you expect him to understand you?” Bam apologised profusely as Jaebeom handed him the wire and began walking with them down the hall.

“What class are you in?” Jaebeom asked genuinely interested, the boy looked like a model, he could live off his good looks if he wanted too, he wouldn’t need an education. “I’m a drama major, I’m going to get qualified, go back home and be the finest BL actor that’s ever walked this earth, you just wait” he winked at Jaebeom and he felt his heart swell, he was envious of his confidence and determination. “You’re going to be the best” Yugyeom stated enthusiastically as he released him from his hold “What class do you have now?” he asked moving his attention to Jaebeom, who tensed in anticipation for his touch but it never came. “Vocals” he muttered nervously, the anxiety growing in his chest waiting for the other two to reject him. “So we’re all in the performing arts building, want to walk with us?” Yugyeom asked and he nodded, beaming back unable to hide his happiness as he bounded along beside them.

The walk to class felt quicker and easier with the other two chatting away beside him. Yugyeom’s childlike demeanour and Bambam’s unwavering energy made them good company and Jaebeom felt himself at ease beside them. One by one they filtered off until he was left alone, as the classroom came into sight, he was distracted by an obnoxious guffaw he was all too familiar with, although back then he found it endearing. He turned to see Youngjae with his head thrown back, slapping in the general direction of Mark, the smaller boy was blocking him, his shrill giggles filled the hall as a bell rung to signal the class change. They nuzzled together and Jaebeom scarpered into the classroom repulsed, a big green monster stamping on his heart.

Youngjae entered a few moments later and flopped down into the seat beside Jaebeom giving him a weak smile as he bent down ruffling through his bag, Jaebeom noticed the dark red mark forming on his neck and his heart constricted once more. He tried his best to focus on the teacher, to engage with and absorb the information but he found his mind wandering helplessly. He remembered the sound of the waves and the feel of the hot sand so vividly, the beach was their favourite hangout spot and they’d walk hand in hand for hours just enjoying one another’s company. It was that same beach where he had realised Youngjae was more than just his best friend, that same beach where he confessed, and they shared their first kiss. He reminisced the simpler times when they had made promises to be together forever, spending all day making sandcastles and mucking about and then snuggled together on the end of the pier watching the sunset every evening. It was the same pier they stood on when Youngjae had told him he was moving away, when he had uttered the painful words ‘I think we’re better off apart’ and Jaebeom felt his heart dissolve into a million pieces. Ever since then he had hated the beach, he sighed slightly dragging himself back into the harsh reality that the Youngjae that sat beside him now, was a different person.

He scribbled furiously, desperate to focus on the task at hand. Youngjae’s reappearance had dragged up emotions he thought were long gone and he was struggling to wrap his mind around it, to even humour the possibility that he still loved him. A low hum from beside him caught his attention and he peered across at the bright-eyed boy grinning at him, he furrowed his brow confused. “I don’t get it” he whispered and Jaebeom blinked at him a few times, his brain still processing why this rude version of Youngjae was even talking to him “Help me please” he pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out in a cute pout that Jaebeom found irresistible, even now.

He huffed and began explaining the topic in hushed tones, Youngjae nodding along finally breaking out into a larger grin, “Thank you! You’re a life saver!” he said ducking his head down as he began writing quickly. Jaebeom admired him, in that moment his eyes shining innocently, and his tongue pursed between his lips in concentration he looked like the Youngjae he once knew, a small part of him hoped he was still in there somewhere. 

*********************

He stepped out into the corridor, his mind still whirling from the overload of information when a hand gripped at his shoulder, he twisted round in shock pulling away from the large figure, bowing apologetically when he saw Yugyeom’s hurt face. “Sorry you scared me” he said, letting out a weak smile. “I thought we’d meet Bam and walk back together, if you wanted to” he muttered, staring down at his feet suddenly looking much younger than his years. “I’d love to” Jaebeom smirked, resisting the urge to look at Youngjae over his shoulder as they wandered away.

The stood awkwardly in hall, chatting back and forth about nothing in particular when students began exiting the classroom in a steady stream, they both peered over at them searching for Bambam in the sea of bodies. They shared a confused look, how exactly do you lose someone with blue hair Jaebeom thought as he raised an eyebrow at Yugyeom, “Is this the right class?” he asked teasingly and Yugyeom bit, whining with agitation. “Yah, you watched him walk in there too!” he complained, slouching back against the wall with his arms crossed. The sound of footsteps got louder and he nudged Yugyeom excitedly staring at the doorway, a slim boy with pale skin and dark brown hair stepped out first his face bloodied, eyes scanning the hall as if he was looking for something, Jaebeom followed his gaze and saw Mark leaning in the doorway. He sauntered towards him, his face cold and closed off, as he passed by his shoulder clashing into Jaebeom’s roughly he realised he was the cult leader from this morning.

Bambam appeared his bottom lip was swollen, and blood was splattered across his neck. “What happened?” Yugyeom shrieked like a worried mother rushing forward and grabbing hold of the boy. Bambam shrugged, gesturing towards the other boy with his chin “He doesn’t like foreigners” he spat, “After the third comment and no one batting an eyelid, I decided to say something… and get this, I got in trouble for it! They tried to make ME apologise to HIM” he crossed his arms as he sulked against the wall, Yugyeom dabbing at the blood with an old bit of tissue out of his pocket. “I hope you didn’t” Jaebeom snarled, an unexplained protectiveness burning in his chest. Bambam snorted in disgust “I’d never. I’ve got a meeting with the guidance councillor instead” he rolled his eyes, tipping his head back to allow Yugyeom to finish cleaning him up. Jaebeom glared at the doorway the others were stood in a moment ago, disgust welling up in his chest.


	3. Friends Are All You Need

The first two weeks rolled by quickly, he had slipped into a routine of avoiding Youngjae as much as possible and walking to and from his classes with the other boys, he was brave enough to actually call them his friends now. He finally felt like he understood what was going on and began spending his free time either in the dorm across the hall or tucked into a shady corner at the edge of the field. On this particular occasion he was alone, Yugyeom had wandered off to meet Bambam and he had been reluctant to leave, engrossed in the sample audio he was creating on his laptop. A cool breeze washed over him, and he revelled in the comfort of the warm grass beneath him.

He gazed around squinting up at the bright orb in the sky, it had seemed like forever since Yugyeom left and he slipped his headphones off, looking around confused as a bubble of fear rose in his chest. He heard Bam’s voice in the distance and, he whipped round attempting to find him, his mouth falling open in shock as he did. New bruises stained his face and arms and wrapped around his shoulder was Yugyeom, battered and bruised, one eye swollen shut. “What the fuck?” he screamed, discarding his laptop as he ran towards them. Jaebeom threw his arms around them both as Yugyeom sobbed into his shoulder, sniffling loudly. “What happened?” he asked directing the question towards Bambam this time, he let out a heavy sigh “Jinyoung” he slurred and that was all the explanation he needed. “Fuck Jinyoung” Jaebeom muttered as he rubbed Yugyeom’s back in slow calming motions, Bambam shrugged in defeat. “That might cheer him up a bit” Yugyeom joked an evil grin twisting on his sore face, he winced at the pain as he laughed loudly, an ‘Ewwww’ emanating from Bam beside them. “We have to report this” Jaebeom said coldly, releasing the younger from his grip.

From then on, they were inseparable, the two Korean boys flanking Bambam everywhere he went. They stood like awkward body guards waiting for Bam to enter the classroom before rushing off in opposite directions to make it to their own class on time, on this particular occasion as Jaebeom sprinted down the stairs in attempt to get to his producing class on time, he came face to face with Mark blocking the doorway. He rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet nervously before clearing his throat awkwardly “Excuse me I need to get to class” he mumbled, embarrassed at his lack of confidence.

He knew this scum hung around with Jinyoung and hurt his friends, but he was also Youngjae’s boyfriend and he had to tread carefully. “I know” Mark stated still staring intently at the door frame, “I’m in the same class, remember?” he grinned cheekily tipping his head up to meet Jaebeom’s eyes. He looked almost, sad. Jaebeom shoved his empathy aside and snarled back “I just presumed you weren’t going” he shrugged trying to look casual. Mark giggled, a high pitch hehehe that didn’t match him physically. “Of course I’m going, I’m here to study” he stated, putting his hands in his pockets, “And to assault foreigners” Jaebeom spat back, stepping forward to shove past using his broad shoulders as a weapon. He knocked Mark aside easily, but his thin fingers grappled at his wrist tugging him back, he looked back over his shoulder glaring at him with disgust. “That’s why I’m here” Mark released his wrist, looking down at his shoes, his dark eyes watery “I want you to know I had to nothing to do with that” he pleaded, Jaebeom scoffed in response as he stepped back to widen the gap between them, hyper aware he was still within hitting distance. “I’m serious” Mark’s wide eyes were fixed on Jaebeom, his mouth turned downwards. He actually looked remorseful and for a moment Jaebeom wanted to believe him, “It’s just Jinyoung that hates foreigners, we follow him, so we don’t get bullied ourselves” he sighed, exasperated as he run his hands through his hair. “Yugyeom’s Korean, what’s your excuse for that?” Jaebeom sneered before turning his back to him and stomping off down the hall.

The atmosphere in class was tense, he could feel Mark’s eyes on him as he glared down at the laptop screen with burning intensity, his anger bubbling in his chest. The way he saw it, those that encouraged bullies were just as guilty but something about Mark felt _off,_ he was an enigma that Jaebeom wasn’t interested in solving. Anyway he had _Youngjae_ to listen to his bleeding heart, the little green-eyed monster in the back of his mind sneered and it’s not like they were friends so what was he doing trying to explain himself anyway? He pondered, before realising that he was giving Mark what he wanted by thinking about him and shook it away, attempting to submerge himself back into the assignment.

He watched the clock tick down, slipping his laptop into his bag and rushing out the door the second class finished. He sprinted away, partly to avoid Mark and partly to get to Bambam quicker, taking the steps two at a time. His phone began to vibrate violently in his pocket and he picked it up, out of breath and still running, “H…..h….hey” he struggled out and heard a similar breathless tone from Yugyeom the other side of the receiver, “Where… are…you?” he breathed back as Jaebeom skidded to a halt outside the class. “Here” he stated bluntly as he hung up, leaning forward with his hands on his knees as he dragged air back into his lungs. “You don’t have to run you know” a small voice mocked him; he jerked his head up staring at Mark coldly once more. “I _shouldn’t_ have to, no” he spat back sarcastically as he leant against the wall waiting.

Mark seemed to have got the hint, he opened his mouth a few times as if to say something but shut it quickly before ruffling his hair again and wandering away, to wait for his master probably, Jaebeom mocked internally. Yugyeom came hurtling through the door, drenched in sweat and still in his dancing gear, the loose fitted vest revealing a large dandelion tattoo on his ribcage. “How many of those do you have?” Jaebeom teased, grinning broadly, those were one of the few reminders that Yugyeom was actually the same age as him. “Five and counting” he laughed back, “I didn’t have time to change” he shrugged guiltily, his large innocent eyes filled with concern as he stared at the theatre studies door. “He’s ok” Jaebeom reassured, connecting eyes with Mark over his shoulder, Jaebeom glared at him with dark intensity, holding back the urge to scream ‘THIS IS YOUR FAULT’ down the corridor at him.

Bambam had talked their ears off the whole way back to the dorm, bragging about his most improved actor of the month award. “I’m going to be as famous as Mew and Gulf, I’ll be more popular than Saint. Just watch I could even star alongside Max and Tul” he spewed as Jaebeom nodded along enthusiastically sharing confused looks with Yugyeom. They parted ways with a round of hugs as Jaebeom reluctantly shrugged through the door into his own dorm, the soft sound of piano keys washed over him as he realised Youngjae was sitting up on his bed, singing along quietly. “Hi” he muttered to be polite before kicking his shoes off and dropping down on the bed, turning his back to the other boy. Looking at him made him remember and remembering _hurt_ so he opted to stare at the dirty white wall instead. The music came to an abrupt stop, leaving them in an awkward silence, “Mark said he spoke to you today” Youngjae murmured sweetly, his voice like silk wrapping Jaebeom up tightly, his heart constricting painfully as he tried to deny his emotions, tried to forget their past. “And?” he complained, his voice kinder than he intended it to be, “It didn’t go well” Youngjae sighed.

Jaebeom sat up to face Youngjae, he hadn’t moved but was looking up at Jaebeom over the laptop his wide eyes droopy and pained, he let out another huff, breathing deeply. “I want you two to get on” he pleaded his bottom lip poking out slightly, the way it used to when he would beg Jaebeom to rest or eat whilst studying. Jaebeom discarded the thought quickly, the memories burning behind his eyes as he began screwing his face up in disgust. “Why? We aren’t exactly friends” he watched as Youngjae visibly flinched at his words, the pent-up rage bursting out. “Mark associates with _them,_ I don’t want anything to do with _him,_ if you weren’t my roommate, I wouldn’t have anything to do with _you_ either” Jaebeom snapped. He shuffled forward preparing to make a swift exit, _panic and run_ his inner voice teased, _it’s what you’re good at_. He heard the clattering behind him rather than saw it and suddenly a warm hand was gripping at his bicep, his muscle twitching in betrayal beneath his touch. “What are you-” Youngjae began as he attempted to twist away but Youngjae held on to him tightly staring down at his feet. “You… you don’t mean that, do you?” he sniffled and for the first time all day Jaebeom felt guilty.

Jaebeom turned to face Youngjae and instantly crumbled under his heart-breaking gaze, Youngjae stared up at him as the tears fell steadily down his cheeks. Jaebeom detached his arm cautiously, something unwanted stabbed at his heart painfully. “Mean what?” he asked his tone softening, as Youngjae rubbed at his eyes and face like a pitiful child “That we aren’t friends, that you don’t want anything to do with me” he croaked and Jaebeom resisted the urge to pull him into a cuddle and soothe him. “We aren’t” he stated blankly “We…” he began, his voice cracking as he spoke “We have a complicated history” he sighed, avoiding Youngjae’s eyes, as his fury dissipated into sorrow. “And you’re dating the guy that beat my best friends, I’ll never be ok with that” he stated, finally letting out a sigh of relief as Youngjae moved away sinking onto the bed, “Why do you think they never touch you?” his voice was calm but the words still stung like a fresh burn. Jaebeom stared blankly, as the cogs turned inside his head, piecing it together, “You protected me?” he gasped, taken aback for a moment before the anger began to rise once more. “You think I want that? You think that’s enough for me to forgive you?!” he screamed “Yugyeom is the sweetest, kindest baby in the world and they-” his voice turned to gravel as his tears began to fall. “Don’t protect me” he growled low as he stormed out the room.


	4. One Door Closes Another Opens...

He rapped on the door, his knuckles smacking against the hard wood providing a small sense of relief. Yugyeom swung the door open “Alright! Alright!” he whined as Jaebeom barrelled past him throwing himself down on his bed and sobbing uncontrollably. Bambam and Yugyeom looked at each other worried, silently yelling at the other to do _something_ with hand gestures. He rolled over with a heavy sigh and caught them both in the act, they pinned their arms down against their sides quickly staring down at him wide-eyed, each offering weak smiles. Jaebeom let out a guttural groan that lasted for a few seconds before Yugyeom dragged him up into a sitting position and snuggled into him, folding his tall body up into his lap. “What happened?” Yugyeom asked politely, tucking his chin onto Jaebeom’s shoulder as Bambam slotted himself in behind him, turning him into a sad sandwich. “Youngjae” he choked out breathlessly.

They nodded in unison whilst he explained his long history with Youngjae up to their argument just an hour ago, bearing his heart to them in a way he hadn’t confided in anyone for years. Yugyeom cooed gently snuggling into him further which he allowed, as he sighed heavily from opening the old wound. Bambam cleared his throat hesitantly gripping him tightly “Have you considered….” He paused, clearly choosing his words carefully “That you still love Youngjae?” Bambam felt Jaebeom shrug against him, his torso pressed against his shoulder blades. Jaebeom took a deep breath, the memories and feelings came flooding back at the mention of the word ‘love’, he knew he was right, he had known since he saw his face on the very first day that he never stopped loving him. He decided he had denied and avoided his own thoughts for long enough and from that moment he resigned, falling headfirst into rocky waters. “I guess I do” he spluttered as Bambam squeezed his sides reassuringly “It’s ok to still love him” Bam soothed and as another wave of tears overcame him. He cradled Yugyeom in his lap letting his tears flow freely as he submitted to his emotions, “God I hate Mark even more now” he let out a shaky laugh as Yugyeom rubbed at his cheeks gently drying them, “We all do” he giggled back. 

Jaebeom begrudgingly returned to his own dorm in the early hours of the morning, he snuck inside attempting to be as silent as possible, begging that Youngjae was already asleep. The door creaked and shut firmly with a clunk, he could hear signs of life and soft jazz music emanating from an unknown source. He tiptoed forward hesitantly and within a matter of seconds Youngjae’s muscular frame crashed into him, as he threw his arms around his neck. He recoiled in shock, tripping over his own feet and dragging both of them backwards. They fell in a messy bundle at the foot of the door, a tangle of limbs on the ground. There was a confused silence for a moment as his eyes readjusted to the darkness and he let out a painful groan as Youngjae scrambled back onto his heels. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to jump you. I guess I still hate it when you walk out on me” Youngjae giggled sweetly, his voice still dry and shaky. Memories came flooding back and Jaebeom knew he had been crying, knew he was the cause. His heart constricted at the thought, “I’m sorry” he said sincerely, gazing up at Youngjae hazily, the laptop light glowing the distance gave him a fuzzy halo. Jaebeom couldn’t control himself as he giggled weakly, Youngjae looked so cute, all soft round the edges with large loving eyes and fluttering eyelashes. “We should probably get up” Jaebeom stuttered, trying to deter the urge to cup Youngjae’s chubby cheeks and kiss him all over. “Oh yeah, sorry” Youngjae mumbled, using Jaebeom’s thigh as leverage to get up and backing away quickly, Jaebeom was glad he couldn’t see him blushing at the sudden touch. “If Mark didn’t want to kick my arse before he will now” Jaebeom joked as he hauled his tired body off the floor, catching a glimpse of a smile on Youngjae’s face. “I told you, he won’t touch you” Youngjae stated sternly “I’ll try and do the same for the other two” he shrugged slipping back into his bed, “But I can’t make any promises” he flashed one more prize winning smile before rolling over into the darkness.

*********************

For the first time in three weeks Jaebeom hadn’t woken up early, he cursed at himself aloud as he stumbled around the dorm still half asleep. He hadn’t realised Youngjae was awake or noticed him watching him with a sly smile on his face. “What?” he snapped as he rubbed at his hair furiously with a towel, leaving it sticking up in odd places as he blushed beetroot. Youngjae beamed back at him cheerfully “You look a mess” he teased, chewing at his bottom lip distractedly. “Yeah, thanks” Jaebeom whined playfully hitching up an eyebrow as he shoved his feet haphazardly into his trainers and rushed out the door. 

He avoided Mark’s smug face as took his seat, apologising to the teacher and attempting to pick up the lesson quickly. His eyes flickered furiously, scanning the board as he struggled to catch up when an unfamiliar voice hissed beside him breaking his concentration. He looked for the source of the sound and came face to face with a small bright-eyed boy that was smiling at him politely. “Want to see my notes?” he asked as a note pad glided across the table towards him, “Really?” Jaebeom asked suspiciously, the sudden interaction causing an unsettled feeling in his chest. “Really” he insisted, nudging the pad into his hand and flashing a wide toothy smile. Jaebeom smiled and nodded his thanks, relaxing into the words as he read, this was the act of kindness he needed as something finally clicked in his brain and he began working with ease.

The bell rung breaking him out of his daze, as he removed himself from the laptop reluctantly. He turned to the boy beside him sliding the notepad back over, “Thank you so much, that was really helpful” he said smiling shyly. “You’re welcome” the boy nodded as he packed away his things, “So Uh- aren’t you friends with that Bam guy?” the boy stuttered shyly, a strong Australian accent apparent as he spoke. Jaebeom groaned internally, not another admirer he begged internally. “Uh it’s just he lent me this, ages ago and I haven’t seen him around to return it, would you give it back for me?” the other blushed, his head dropping as he thrusted a white charging wire towards Jaebeom. Jaebeom sniggered playfully as he took it from him and smiled “Of course, who am I telling him it’s from?” he hitched up an eyebrow which only made the other boy blush more. He let out a nervous giggle “Tell him it’s from Chris, he’ll know who, I hope” he said shyly as he bowed goodbye and disappeared from sight. Jaebeom looked down at the wire in his hand with a small grin as he tucked it into his pocket. No wonder he couldn’t find it that morning, he mused as he sauntered out into the corridor.

**********************

Jaebeom tumbled down onto the grass beside Yugyeom and Bambam sighing heavily. “Where were you this morning?” Bambam teased, jabbing at his ribs with his booted foot “Sleeping apparently” he snorted shifting sideways but failing to escape his long legs. “Didn’t realise you knew what that was” Yugyeom joined, digging his bony fingertips into the dips in Jaebeom’s collarbones causing him to squirm beneath him. He writhed around on the grass, attempting to stop his t-shirt from rising and exposing his stomach but Bambam read him like an open book and straddled him, holding his arms down so Yugyeom could prod and poke at him mercilessly, laughter filling the air. A low growl of a voice ruined their fun, “Gays” Jinyoung spat staring at them flippantly, Yugyeom sat bolt upright using his long body to his advantage “And?” Yugyeom shouted, trying to sound braver than he felt. A detached, cruel laugh filled the air and Bambam shifted his body weight so he could look over his shoulder at the gaggle of boys standing awkwardly behind Jinyoung. “Racist and homophobic, pick a struggle man” Bam whined waving them away dismissively. Jaebeom made direct eye contact with Mark through the gap under Bambam’s arm, he gave him a knowing look as if begging him to keep quiet. He considered giving into the temptation to scream and shout, outing Mark but that could mean putting Youngjae at risk too. Mark nodded almost silently thanking him before sliding up beside Jinyoung and whispering something in his ear, Jinyoung’s face twitched into a grotesque smirk as he gestured to the others and they stomped away. “He needs to get laid” Yugyeom moaned rolling his eyes as he released Jaebeom.

*******************************************

Jaebeom and Bambam stood side by side just inside the school gates awaiting Yugyeom’s return, he had spent the weekend visiting his parents after a whole month at school he was summoned to ‘catch up’. Jaebeom was silently thankful that his family was too far away for impromptu visits like this, although as Yugyeom stepped out the car he seemed brighter and more confident in every way. He practically ran at them, tugging them both into a three-way hug as soon as they were within arm’s length. “Did you hear the news?” he hopped excitedly, only stopping for a moment to wave the car away, “What news?” Jaebeom groaned, Bam had dragged him out of bed far earlier than he needed too, he was tired and still had assignments to catch up on, he wasn’t in the mood for guessing games. “Well I was texting Eunwoo…” Yugyeom began but within seconds Jaebeom interjected, “Who’s Eunwoo?” he asked confused as Yugyeom let out a high-pitched whine “The guy in room 10, roommates and quite obviously dating Moonbin” he explained and Jaebeom continued to stare at him, completely lost. “You just talk to everyone don’t you? Did your parents never teach you not to speak to strangers or?” Jaebeom teased causing Yugyeom to pout and stomp his feet childishly. “It doesn’t matter, what matters is, he told me that there’s a transfer student starting tomorrow, apparently he got kicked out of his old school in China for _excessive fighting_ ” Yugyeom boasted proudly “I bet he can kick Jinyoung’s arse” he finished jumping up to sit on the wall. “Or he’ll join him, and our lives will become a living hell” Jaebeom muttered miserably, “He won’t, he’s _foreign_ ” Bambam complained hitting Jaebeom’s arm gently.

A chorus of ear-splitting squeals ended their bickering as they all leant forward desperately trying to identify the source, it was odd for the girls to be this close to the boys dorm blocks. Jaebeom craned his neck trying to see around his two giant best friends when a short stocky boy came into view, his tight jeans were struggling to contain his muscular thighs and the vest he was wearing showcased his bulging muscles on each arm. He had a kind face, slim and well defined with an orange beanie pulled low. He approached two boys nearby and spoke in American-accented English, Jaebeom had come to recognise from his time with Bambam. They stared at him blankly before shouting abuse at him in Korean and stalking off, Yugyeom and Jaebeom sighed in unison disappointed but before they could react, Bambam hopped down from the wall, shouting loudly. “Yo man! you have to speak Korean if you want anyone to understand you” in clear English. The new boy swivelled on the spot, grinning ear to ear as he approached Bambam. Jaebeom turned to Yugyeom exasperated, “Seriously, were neither of you taught stranger danger?” and Yugyeom spluttered in response, unable to control his laughter.


	5. Alliances

Jaebeom reluctantly bowed and said goodbye leaving the other two chatting madly with the new boy. He wandered into the dorm sluggishly and as he removed his shoes, he could hear Youngjae’s angelic vocals emanating through the thin walls and felt unable to hide his smile. He had always loved his voice, the way he adlibbed alongside the radio and often overpowered it. Despite the initial awkwardness they had learnt to cohabitate well, communicating a little more than basic necessity. He slunk down onto the bed with his laptop balanced precariously in his lap as he began working furiously, desperate to produce a melody worthy of a good grade.

Jaebeom hummed lightly, drumming his fingers against the edge of the laptop completely immersed in the sound, whilst he jotted down lyrics on a notebook. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt the need to write lyrics as opposed to typing them, it made them feel more real and personal to him. A soft chuckle broke his concentration, he jerked his head up violently suddenly feeling embarrassed, “Is that for the song project?” Youngjae asked curiously, his voice danced over each syllable, dripping in honey. “I-I think so” Jaebeom stuttered, his neck and ears burning, “I like it” Youngjae mewed, dropping onto his creaky bed with a huff “It sounds… a bit too _sexy_ for you” he teased slipping a t-shirt over his sculpted body as Jaebeom attempted not to stare. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaebeom snorted back, secretly offended, and slightly disappointed. “I didn’t mean it like that!” Youngjae’s eyes grew wide as he smacked a hand to his mouth, “it’s not that I don’t think you’re sexy, it’s just you are quite shy and it’s a _group_ project…” his dark eyes met Jaebeom’s causing sparks and electricity to zap through his veins. “I’m going to shut up” Youngjae murmured, drooping his head to hide his blush.

Jaebeom shoved the laptop aside, turning and planting his feet on the floor leaning closer to the other boy. “So you think I’m sexy?” he teased, lifting an eyebrow, and chewing his bottom lip nervously. Youngjae stared up at him, he could see confusion in his eyes but also a sparkle of something mischievous, his heart thumping madly against his chest. “I’ve always thought you were sexy” he smirked, leaning forward so their foreheads were nearly touching. Jaebeom knew it was wrong but in moments like this, he found himself intoxicated on Youngjae’s attention and unable of rational thought. He couldn’t help staring at his plump lips, watching as Youngjae’s tongue skirted over his bottom lip before disappearing once more, his entire body tensed in anticipation.

The loud knock on the door broke them apart from their staring match, both boys flinching as they threw themselves backwards violently, exchanging confused looks from across the divide. Mark’s voice rung out, “Youngjae-ah!” he screamed, smacking hard against the door once more. “Yah! One minute!” he shouted back before shrugging apologetically, “Sorry, it’s like he forgets I have a roommate” he slipped his shoes and hoodie on smiling warmly. “It’s ok” Jaebeom stated, retrieving his laptop, and attempting to control the blush spread across his cheeks. He heard the door creak open and Mark’s frantic voice jabbering away in English before the door slammed shut behind them, another harsh reminder that Youngjae was with Mark now, he sighed and returned to scribbling down lyrics, these ones a little more melancholy than those from earlier.

***************************************************************************

“Come on, it’s a new week! Where’s the excitement!” an energetic voice rattled in Jaebeom’s brain, he huffed dragging himself into a sitting position, so he at least _looked_ like he was listening to his vocal teacher. He continued with a long ‘motivational’ speech, rambling about the importance of teamwork and how the adjoining of classes was so beautiful. Jaebeom already knew performing arts song project would involve all classes; vocal, producing, rap and dance however now they were being shoved together he was beginning to feel anxious at the large amount of people around him. Jaebeom swallowed, trying to focus, and ground himself. He had just begun to get used to the crowded environment and calm down when he heard the announcement, ‘And for the test, you’ll perform to one teacher from each unit and the drama unit’. Since then he had been on the fence, unable to decide whether he was confident enough to perform either of the concepts he had created. The thought of standing in front of a bunch of strangers, including Jinyoung, made his skin crawl.

He rolled his eyes, trying to stop the well of emotions from showing on his face. Yugyeom’s excited face caught his eye and he smiled brightly in response; it was good to have friends he could rely on. His eyes scanned the room slowly, taking in all the new faces and pairings. Chris from his producing class gave him a small wave which he returned shyly, he was tucked into a corner with a purple haired boy on one side and a short squirrel looking boy on the other side. He reluctantly looked over at Youngjae, he was sitting cross legged on the floor with Mark draped over him like a tacky scarf. He quelled the rising jealously quickly as he saw a vaguely familiar faces grinning at him as the brown-haired boy waved wildly, he stared in confusion as he approached, checking behind him just in case the greeting was aimed at someone else.

As he came closer realisation hit Jaebeom like a ton of bricks, it was the new kid. “Hi Jackson Wang!” he practically shouted with excitement, jutting his arm out awkwardly for a handshake, Jaebeom eyed it awkwardly and within a heartbeat Jackson recoiled “Ah more of a hug kind of guy, I like it” he stated boldly throwing his arms around Jaebeom and squishing their bodies together. Jaebeom froze under Jackson’s grip, shocked, and repulsed by the unwanted skin ship, Jackson was slightly shorter, so his chin had rested casually on his shoulder and he managed to find Yugyeom’s snickering face in the sea of students and glared at him menacingly. “Uh Jackson?” Jaebeom struggled through crushed lungs “Mmhm?” the boy hummed in response, “Not actually much of a hugger” he announced, and Jackson released him swiftly. “Ah sorry” Jackson mumbled, staring at his shoes awkwardly, Jaebeom couldn’t place what it was but he felt guilty, something about the boy just seemed _soft,_ even though his arms were easily double the size of Jaebeom’s. He bent down so he could look up at him playfully, “It’s ok, it’s lovely to meet you” he grinned. Jackson jerked his head up so quickly Jaebeom had to jump back to avoid them clashing, Jackson flashed a toothy grin as he laughed, it was an infectious sound. “Yugy and Bam told me all about you” he gushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously “I’m kind of behind… I’m happy to stay in the shadows and let you do whatever you’ve already planned but if I don’t get in a group, I won’t get a grade…” his voice trailed off as he gazed at Jaebeom hopefully. “Oh, of course, what class are you in?” Jaebeom asked curiously, the new boy was nothing like the rumours of him depicted, he was either a very good actor or this was the _real_ Jackson, Jaebeom wasn’t sure which yet. “Rap, Vocal and Producing” Jackson murmured bashfully, a blush dancing across his cheeks. “Wah! That’s a lot!” Jaebeom stuttered, trying not to sound insulting “I’m doing vocals and producing so we can co-produce” he grinned as Jackson bowed thanking him with his large sweet eyes. “I’m hoping Yugyeom can round up some dancers for the performance” Jaebeom added, searching the crowd for his friend, Jackson linked arms quickly and almost dragged him across the hall “Let’s go find him then!” he shrieked with delight.

He sighed with relief as Jackson released him, throwing himself at Yugyeom and wrapping his thick legs around the others slim waist in one quick movement. It wasn’t a surprise to him, how well they were getting along, Yugyeom had a loveable boyish charm and a kind heart, he wasn’t sure there was anyone on campus that _didn’t_ like him. At that moment unwelcome memories of Yugyeom battered and bleeding entered his mind… Jinyoung didn’t count he decided because he hated everyone. “Are we teaming up?” Yugyeom beamed down at him and Jaebeom nodded shyly, “looks like it” he smiled wide at Jackson. “Yay!” Yugyeom screeched, looking over his shoulder and calling out to someone else, two boys approached them.

They looked like pieces of different jigsaws, that a careless toddler had shoved together. The first he noticed was a much older boy, taller with broad shoulders and a messy mop of brown hair, “This is Shownu, he is a senior and the leader of the dance club” Yugyeom announced turning his attention to the other, a slim short boy with purple hair. “And this is Minhyuk, he is part of the dance club too” Yugyeom shared a sly smile with the shy boy, “You can call me Rocky, there’s a lot of Minhyuk’s” he stuttered as he bowed low. Jaebeom bowed back politely “Lovely to meet you both” he cleared his throat nervously “Thank you for working with us, hopefully we’ll do well, fighting” he yelled enthusiastically as Yugyeom wrapped him into a back hug. “Fighting!” the other four shouted back, just as a teacher wandered by “Is this a team?” he asked half-heartedly as he jotted names down a sheet of paper. “You’ve got one from every class, have you?” he glared down at them judgingly and Jaebeom fought back the urge to wither under his gaze “Yes, three in dance, two in vocal and producing and one in rap” Jaebeom stated gesturing to the different members as necessary. The teacher nodded and stalked off, “What’s our band name then?” Shownu grinned, his stony face shining brightly suddenly, before Jaebeom had a chance to think Jackson yelled “7-11!” and the others spluttered with laughter. Something about the smiling faces and the rambunctious laughter made him feel at ease and despite Rocky’s complaints that there were only five of them, they decided to become 7-11.

****************

“But this is _boring!_ ” Bambam whined, throwing himself to the floor dramatically. “Well I’m sorry that 45% of our grade _bores_ you” Jaebeom snapped back with a huff, repositioning himself in hopes of reducing the growing pain in his lower back. Before Bambam could respond Jackson had jumped up and grabbed him by the ankles dragging him along the grass and laughing manically. “I’ve got it down to two melodies I’m happy with and Jackson has already edited them ready for use and we’ve got a rough idea of lyrics” Jaebeom lectured himself as he searched for his notepad absentmindedly. “It just depends what concept you’d rather go with and then you can choreograph from there with the others” Jaebeom smiled jutting the pad into Yugyeom’s arms as he slipped the headphones over his ears and closed his eyes, listening to the beat. Jaebeom looked around for the other, he jerked his head round in confusion when he couldn’t see them, just at the moment a familiar face turned the corner of the building and Jaebeom adverted his eyes.

Jinyoung looked like any other young boy, pale skin contrasted by deep pink plump lips and hair that was almost raven. If he weren’t scowling all the time, he’d actually look pretty. Jaebeom scanned the field again, sudden panic rising when he couldn’t identify Bambam in the sea of bodies. He shrugged away from Yugyeom, standing up shakily, his fingertips were numb from fear and his pulse thumped rapidly in his ears. He heard him, shrieking in Thai before he saw him as he fled, barely escaping Jackson’s grasp as he hopped the wall effortlessly with his long legs and rolled around the floor giggling madly. Jackson screeched to a halt at the wall, pounding at it with his fist in playful exasperation, suddenly aware of the presence of the others, watching him intently. Jackson raised an eyebrow at Jaebeom who shook his head subtly, stepping in front of Bambam, Yugyeom was staring up at him with worried eyes from the ground.

Jackson read the faces of the others and his eyes became dark and angry, he turned on his heel and took two steps closer to Jinyoung “What?” Jackson queried as he stood up tall, putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. Jinyoung scoffed aloud, ignoring Jackson on purpose, this just seemed to rile him up more “What are you staring at?” Jackson practically shouted, his voice dropping an octave and resembling more of a growl at this point. Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he stared off into the distance, showing great interest in nothing. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” Jackson growled again closing the space between them, Jinyoung’s looked him up and down, eyes filled with disgust “I don’t care foreigner” he drawled, not even having the decency to look at Jackson. It was like time stopped completely, Jackson shoved Jinyoung and he tumbled back, arms flailing theatrically. Mark jumped to Jinyoung’s defence stepping between them and somehow having the strength to shove Jackson away, Jaebeom’s stare burning into his skull. Yugyeom was the first to react, Jaebeom didn’t even see him get up but he was now winding his arm around Jackson’s and dragging him away as quickly as he could. “You’ll regret that, scum” Jinyoung screamed after them, “Make me, _scum_ ” Jackson yelled back struggling out of Yugyeom’s arms. Jaebeom threw his arm round his shoulders as they sank back down into their safe spot, watching until Jinyoung and his posse were out of sight.

“That guys a dick” Jackson whined, face still red with anger, “We know” Yugyeom sighed as he began explaining their difficult first month, embellishing certain parts of the story and adding in popular gossip. “So he just hates everyone?” Jackson whined, hiding his face under a white cap “AKA someone has anger issues and needs to get laid” Bambam joked. “Hey, reckon he hates foreigners and gays because he got dumped by his foreign boyfriend?” Bam teased nudging at Yugyeom’s ribs, like a small child desperate for attention, “Shhh someone will hear you! And _believe_ you!” Yugyeom hissed, shoving him away as best he could as he scanned the lyric sheets. “There’s probably an element of truth in that” Jaebeom laughed heartily, “So which of you two is taking one for the team?” he teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively as he prodded Jackson’s lifeless body with his foot. “I’d rather eat my own vomit” Jackson stated coldly as the others rolled about laughing. Finally Yugyeom slapped a piece of paper against Jaebeom’s chest, “This one!” he jumped about excitedly, “Ride” he repeated, allowing the words to roll of his tongue “It’s perfect” he beamed.


	6. The Leap Of Faith

The news that Jackson had actually put hands on Jinyoung had spread around the school quickly and for some reason, unknown to him, Jaebeom was suddenly getting more attention by proxy. He shrugged off all the strange faces, bowing politely and rushing away from their inquisitive stares as quickly as possible. He ducked into his vocal class, face flushed red with embarrassment and Jackson greeted him instantly, he was in his seat chatting animatedly with Chris, he bowed and offered Jaebeom his seat as he scuttled away to the back with the chubby cheeked boy he recognised from before. “He is really good, have you heard his stuff?” Jackson gushed and a shiver run down Jaebeom’s spine “No, they are technically the competition, if I hear how good theirs is, I’ll hate ours even more” he groaned as he slumped down into the seat. “Hey!” Jackson punched his arm weakly giving him a tight smile “You may have made it, but it was a group decision to do that song!” Jackson ducked his head so he could make eye contact. Jaebeom stared at him, his eyes were bright and happy, “And we love the song, we are going to thrash this project! Ok?” Jaebeom felt himself nod involuntarily, Jackson had quickly become a comfortable support beam and he couldn’t help but feel lighter in his jubilant presence, “Ok” he sighed, flashing a wide smile.

************************

The music echoed through the large dance hall as the five boys flopped to the ground, sweaty and exhausted. “The…Bandana… is… a… good…touch” Shownu added breathlessly, patting Yugyeom on the shoulder before lying back and closing his eyes. Yugyeom smirked over at Jaebeom who was now using the Bandana to shove his hair away from his sweaty forehead, it stuck up in all directions wildly which made him giggle. “Yeah, you pulled it off well” Yugyeom added, smiling proudly at Jaebeom, he felt his cheeks flush at the compliment, they had spent every weekend for two weeks trying to master the intense choreography the dance team members had come up with, constantly editing it here and there. Now had come the time for Jackson and Jaebeom to try and sing at the same time and it had ended up disastrous, he just didn’t have the stamina or the breath control. “At least we’ve got another two weeks to perfect it” Jackson laughed coldly in the distance, “No more changes!” Rocky groaned in response and they all giggled weakly, as they peeled themselves up from the hard-wooden floor. “You all look so gross” a familiar voice rung out around them and Yugyeom jumped up at the sound of Bambam, running to cuddle him, the ‘Ewww’ that echoed around the room after confirmed that they had collided.

The boys tidied up quietly, all too tired to interact any further, one by one they all filtered out until Jaebeom was left signing the logbook, he dropped the pen down with a sigh and turned coming face to face with Youngjae. He smiled brightly “Hello stranger” he winked “Haven’t seen you conscious in a while” Youngjae giggled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I could say the same to you” Jaebeom smiled “I’ve been busy with the project” he grinned, butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach, he had tried to fight it but he couldn’t control the giddy feeling he got around Youngjae, like a teenage girl getting shy around her crush; which practically is what this was. “I know, I look forward to hearing it” Youngjae smiled and took a hesitant step forward when Mark’s loud laughter filled the hall as he and a group of others Jaebeom didn’t recognise entered, Youngjae stepped back quickly the space between them becoming forbidden territory. “I’ll see you at the dorm” he bowed slightly, stalking past Youngjae before he could speak and avoiding Mark’s jealous gaze as he threw himself through the doors and into the hallway.

He tried to quell the heat rising in his cheeks and the knots forming in his stomach, each interaction with Youngjae hurting every time he saw Mark’s smug little face. “You ok?” Bambam asked, throwing an arm around his shoulder, glaring back at the doors accusingly. Jaebeom nodded weakly and Bam sighed leaning into him, “Mark?” he asked gently and Jaebeom nodded again “Yeah… Mark” he sighed and Bam released him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Jackson huffed from beside them “Should have hit him whilst I had the chance” he growled, Yugyeom turned to see what the problem is, giving him a sleepy thumbs up as they trudged back towards their dorms. “Want to stay with us?” Bam asked, shoving into Jackson purposefully as they walked “Nah, I suppose I should go back to mine” he whined as he waved goodbye turning the corner into block B. “It sucks he is so far away” Yugyeom pouted as they shuffled through the busy square and into block C. Jinyoung was leaning against the wall in the lobby, playing on his phone distractedly, it didn’t seem like he had even heard them enter. He looked _normal_ somehow when he was alone and Jaebeom could have sworn he saw a genuine smile on his lips as they turned into the stairwell and he disappeared from sight, “What’s that arsehole doing here?” Jaebeom snarled, tilting his head back towards the lobby “He lives here” Yugyeom laughed and Jaebeom stopped dead, mid-step causing Bambam to collide into the back of him. “You’re joking” he said deadpan and Bambam spluttered into laughter, his breath warming up the back of Jaebeom’s neck “Yah! You idiot! He’s Mark’s roommate, I thought you’d know that!” he drawled sarcastically as he barged passed, Jaebeom stared down the empty stairwell for a moment. His thoughts running one hundred miles an hour, is this why Youngjae was so conflicted when Jaebeom blamed Mark, does he really have no say in the matter when it comes to Jinyoung?

He threw the thought away quickly, hating himself for creating excuses for Mark. He dropped into the dorm, an eerie silence welcoming him as he flopped down into the shower letting the warm water flow freely over his sleepy body as he sung quietly to himself. He let his eyelids droop, hitting the high notes loudly and enjoying the freedom of an empty dorm. “Sunrise, huh?” a sweet voice glided through the air and Jaebeom froze, his chest tight as he stood in silence, the sound of the water and his own heartbeat suddenly seemed so loud, he was so lost in the moment he didn’t hear the other enter. “I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s a really beautiful song” Youngjae stuttered, the image of his round cheeks glowing rosily filled Jaebeom’s mind involuntarily. “I’m showering, get out” Jaebeom snapped, the icy edge to his voice harsher than intended. “Calm down I can’t _see_ anything, not that it would matter” Youngjae giggled devilishly and he heard the thud as his body dropped to the floor. “Why didn’t you tell me Mark was roommates with Jinyoung?” he asked loudly, there was nothing to lose so why not tackle the issue head first he thought, he heard Youngjae sigh, it was so quiet it nearly got lost in the buzz of the shower.

“It’s a complicated situation… I thought it would just make you hate him more” Youngjae’s voice was so quiet he reached up and switched the shower off so he could hear him. “How would that make me hate him more?” his voice shook slightly as he spoke, as if somehow Mark was code for ‘our relationship’ and every time they spoke it had a double meaning. The silence was deafening, “What’s up with that anyway? How did Mark end up so close to Jinyoung, I mean Mark isn’t exactly a _Korean_ name…” he queried, his curiosity getting the better of him and it was somehow easier to communicate with the panel of frosted glass between them, preventing him from seeing Youngjae’s reactions. He huffed again “It’s a long story, but they didn’t always get along” Youngjae’s voice was strained, as if he was reliving painful memories “Mark’s family are Taiwanese but he was born in America, he was assigned a room with Jinyoung and at first the bullying was awful” he gulped and Jaebeom was almost certain he was crying at this point, “It went on for weeks, as Jinyoung slowly got himself a following, more and more idiots joining him, some out of admiration, some out of fear” Youngjae sighed heavily as he bared his heart, Jaebeom’s pulse was thumping in his ears, this was the most honest and close they’d been in years. “One day I stepped in and then I was a target too, shortly after Jinyoung realised how much of an _asset_ having someone that was multilingual would be, so Mark agreed to help him, on the agreement he left _me_ alone” he sniffled and confirmed Jaebeom’s suspicions, he was crying and he felt frozen by the crippling guilt. He loved Mark because he protected him, the same way Bambam loved him for protecting him. He thumped his palms against the side of his head for being so stupid, being so cruel and heartless, he could hear Youngjae’s sniffling getting louder and wished he could see him through the glass, wished he could comfort him. The shivers down his spine a mix of the coldness he felt from being locked in the shower still damp and partly from the sudden loneliness he felt.

“I’m sorry” Jaebeom stumbled over the words messily “I’ll try not to give him such a hard time anymore, I won’t stop the others though” he stated, hoping that all he had to offer would be enough to piece some of their fractured relationship back together. “It’s ok, you didn’t know” Youngjae huffed deeply “God I feel so gross, I hate dance practice” he let out a stiff giggle and Jaebeom could tell he was deflecting, trying to lighten the mood.

“You weren’t even in there an hour!” Jaebeom teased casually and heard Youngjae’s laughter bounce around him. “Well if you’d let me get out then you could have the shower” Jaebeom whined, goose bumps forming all over his body. “I’m not stopping you from doing anything” Youngjae teased back, his voice a playful sing song, Jaebeom rolled his eyes even though Youngjae couldn’t see him. “At least pass me a towel!” he groaned, opening the door just enough to thrust an arm out expectantly, Youngjae shoved the rough towel against his hand quickly. “Hurry up” Youngjae joked as Jaebeom wrapped it around his waist haphazardly. He stepped out the shower tentatively and hyper aware of his naked abdomen, avoiding Youngjae’s lingering gaze. “Finally” he murmured sarcastically as he brushed past causing the air to get stuck in Jaebeom’s lungs, “Thank you” Youngjae nodded as he lifted his t-shirt over his head and Jaebeom retreated from the bathroom.

***********************************

Jaebeom paced nervously in circles around the other three boys, it was D-Day and he was regretting even thinking about performing a sexy concept. He had walked the same path so much he was certain the grass beneath his feet was beginning to disappear. Yugyeom had assured him it was fine, they had perfected the song and the choreography, and it was going to look amazing, but he was still nervous, every fibre of his being screaming to run and hide. “I wonder how Chris is getting on” Jackson said casually to break the awkward silence, “I heard his song it was really good, he’ll be fine” Bambam said confidently a smug smile plastered on his face “Plus he has _Felix_ on his team so” Bam raised his voice an octave when he said the others name, implying something flirtatious was going on as he shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant. “Aw, is Bammie jealous of Chris’ new fwends?” Yugyeom teased, faking a lisp and pouting childishly. Bambam made a ‘pft’ sound as he wriggled away from Yugyeom’s tight grasp, complaining loudly, “I’m jealous this guy manages to find another _Australian_ at a Korean school, I’d die if there was another Thai student!” he whined. “That’s it!” Bam yelled defensively as Yugyeom pinched at his cheeks “What’s wrong with us?” Yugyeom asked suddenly downhearted, his face drooping sadly. It was like looking at a sad puppy Jaebeom noted, Bambam flung himself around, wrapping himself round the boy and snuggling dramatically into his neck whilst he giggled madly “There’s nothing wrong with you!” he shouted as their long legs intertwined. Jaebeom felt the crushing weight in his chest lift a little, his crazy friends were always a perfect distraction when he was anxious. The happiness was short lived, a familiar grunt emanated from behind them. Jackson and Jaebeom flicked round in unison coming face to face with Jinyoung, this guy just seemed to watch them all the time Jaebeom complained internally. “You really should control your pets in public” he spat, glaring down at the other two with disgust. Jaebeom looked beyond him, everything that came out his mouth was offensive, and he quickly became desensitised to it. His eyes searched for Mark, but he was unable to find him, “You should really get a hobby” Jaebeom snapped back, the group behind Jinyoung was oddly small today and he had little patience left. Before Jinyoung could react, Jackson had hopped forward quickly and was standing in front of Jinyoung, puffing his chest out. “Oh fuck off already will you” Jackson shouted, the way he stood tall and confident with his muscular arms on show he actually looked intimidating.

The threatening tone in his voice sounded alien, Jaebeom scanned him cautiously, like the Jackson they knew had been replaced with an imitation. Jinyoung sneered back, “Get out the way foreigner” he spat as he attempted to push past, Jaebeom jumped in front of the others as they scrambled off the floor suddenly aware that the abuse wasn’t going to be only verbal today, he threw his arm out covering them like a protective mother. “No.” Jackson stated, his voice cold and detached as he grabbed Jinyoung’s arm and threw him back with ease. He stumbled back a few steps, his brow furrowed in annoyance. “How dare you touch me!” he shrieked, his voice shrill and nasally as he swung for Jackson. Jackson shuffled back, dodging him expertly and throwing his own arm up, it collided with Jinyoung’s upper arm and he staggered back. His face screwed up with anger, his cheeks flushed red he stormed forward until their noses were nearly touching “You’ll regret that, I’m going to make your life a living hell, everywhere you go, everything you do, I’m going to be there to ruin it” he spat viciously. Jaebeom’s heart was in his throat, as he dropped his arm, getting mentally prepared to have to step in and split them up.

When Jackson did something none of the expected and _laughed._ His genuine high-pitched squealy giggle, as he grinned “Is that a threat, or a promise cutie?” Jackson teased, shimming his shoulders, and gently tapping Jinyoung on the nose. Jinyoung flared his nostrils in disgust as he shoved Jackson away, the shove achieving nothing as Jackson stood upright, rooted to the spot, grinning lewdly. Jinyoung whined as he stepped back, eyeing Jackson suspiciously his cheeks burning scarlet, “Come on” he snapped at the other four and they retreated quickly. “What the fuck” Yugyeom spoke first, breaking the others out of their daze as they all stared between each other in confusion. “Turns out Bambam was right” Jackson laughed in disbelief. Turning to stare at them in shock, his cheeks tinged pink and his mouth agape.


	7. The Song Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are my fellow ride/gravity enthusiasts at? ^^ 
> 
> OK So it turns out describing a performance is hard, please don't hate this chapter, it's important for the storyline I swear TT

They trudged backstage, standing in the changing room silently preparing to get ready. Shownu and Rocky were chit-chatting happily almost oblivious to the other three that were still wandering about in confusion, trying to process the earlier interaction. “You do realise he’s in the crowd?” Jaebeom hissed, attempting to whisper to Jackson, “Yes, thanks for that” Jackson whined rolling his eyes. “What?” Yugyeom asked staring between them blankly “Jaebeom here was just pointing out that just a few hours after I fronted Jinyoung up, we’re about to be gyrating on stage, in front of _him!_ ” he whined, growling with despair. Yugyeom spluttered with laughter, clamping a hand to his mouth but failing to stifle it, “I’m so sorry, it’s not funny, I swear!” Yugyeom said, holding back tears as he laughed from his gut. “What’s so funny?” Shownu asked hitching up an eyebrow and Jackson glared at them both menacingly, “Nothing, just nerves” Jaebeom lied, badly, attempting to resist his own laughter.

“7-11” The teacher called out, rolling her eyes at them as they stalked out onto the stage, standing in the rehearsed positions, Jaebeom gave a confident nod towards the others turning to face the crowd and closing his eyes. The beat boomed around them, Jaebeom stilled his shaking hands holding the mic up to his mouth, after a few seconds he was immersed in the music as he followed the other dancers, swaying slightly. The lyrics seemed to echo around him, as if the sound weren’t coming from him as they hit the chorus, _‘Take you on a ride’_ he sang as he prepared for Yugyeom’s complicated choreography just in time for the beat drop. He pulled the bandana down into his mouth, discarding the microphone to a student on the side so he could complete the dance break with the other four, he smirked at Yugyeom, as they matched body rolls and dropped smacking into the ground and ending in perfect formation. Despite being terrified of performing a sexy concept, he had confidence in his song and Yugyeom’s choreography. He stood breathing heavily, basking the in the red light proudly. They had performed well, the vocals were steady and strong and the dance synchronised. He grinned round at the others, adrenaline buzzing through his veins. The audience clapped and yelled louder than they had expected, Bambam jumping up and down in his seat screaming his heart out in the centre of the hall. Jaebeom bowed politely fleeing off the stage quickly without taking a second look at the crowd.

As they manoeuvred around backstage , Jaebeom accidently knocked into someone, he spun round from the impact apologising profusely and was met with Youngjae’s broad smile “I’m glad you chose Ride, I preferred this song to Sunrise” he grinned, his eyelashes fluttering sweetly over his rosy cheeks. “Are you next?” Jaebeom asked shyly, struggling to concentrate over his thumping head “Yes” Youngjae grimaced, Jaebeom took his hand without thinking giving it a reassuring squeeze “You’ll be great” he smiled broadly before disconnecting and watching as Youngjae wandered out onto the stage, his four team members appearing from the other side. 

He hesitated for a moment, stepping back, and thanking each boy as they walked past, Jackson raised an eyebrow as he passed but made no effort to drag Jaebeom away. He stood at the side of the stage, listening as the sound of drums bounced around the hall, as soon as he heard Youngjae’s soft vocals he was transfixed, listening intently to the lyrics, “There’s something missing without you babe” the beat was familiar in a way he couldn’t explain as he sunk back against the wall watching, leaning to the side so he got a better view of the muscular boy on stage. Youngjae was so confident, the way he stood proud in the centre, like he owned the stage. His eyes were burning brightly, the enjoyment shining from him and just like that he was reminded that Youngjae was and always will be his sunshine. Jaebeom side stepped silently, moving so he was directly at the edge of the stage, hidden only by a curtain. He was mesmerized by how beautiful he looked, just as he sung “Everyday my eyes on you” Youngjae looked up and their eyes connected over the shoulder of a masked dancer sending electric shocks through his nerves. He turned towards a masked dancer, titling his chin up suggestively and smiled back at Jaebeom winking as he twirled around and began belting out his chorus.

Jaebeom panicked, the look he thought he had imagined or was part of the stage seemed to be aimed at him. As he turned away, he heard Youngjae’s voice deepened suddenly, standing out from the melody rather than dancing alongside of it, ‘I Can’t run from you, no way’ and Jaebeom felt his heart flutter in response. He practically fell into the changing room, “Hey you ok?” Jackson’s worried voice floated around him as he tried to control his haywire emotions. “Yeah, I think so” he smiled weakly back, “Youngjae’s got a powerful voice huh” Jackson added as he dragged Jaebeom through the changing room. Jaebeom allowed Jackson to guide him like a zombie as the adrenaline wore off. He stomped on someone’s foot by accident as he stumbled behind Jackson, he spun round quickly to apologise, he bowed to a small boy with big eyes, round cheeks, and a mess of brown hair. “Sorry!!” he spluttered and they both bowed in unison banging their heads together painfully “Ah sorry” Jaebeom whined rubbing his head, “HAN!” a familiar voice screeched from behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Chris stomping around the changing room visibly stressed, “Need a hand?” Jaebeom smiled brightly, happy for the distraction.

***********************************

Once Chris’ team were organised and called up, Jaebeom gave each of them a pat on the shoulder as they passed, making sure they were all ok before departing from the theatre block. The cool air washed over him, and he began to shiver as every ounce of adrenaline left his body, Jaebeom let out a shaky sigh tugging his jumper closer to his body. “Hey bro! come on!” He jerked round to see the smiling gaggle of boys looking back at him, Bambam standing front and centre holding a glass bottle of something questionable. “You’re meant to be watching the other acts?” Jaebeom asked uncertainly as he walked closer. “I’ve seen my favourite” Bam beamed back as they all trudged towards the dorms in the eerie silence of the late evening, “Now it’s time to celebrate” he winked devilishly.

Jaebeom sat tucked against the back wall as all six of them squished into Yugy and Bam’s dorm, taking sips of something that was flavourless and burned the back of his throat. He didn’t like the taste, but the sentiment was there, and they all passed bottles around, singing and laughing happily. He wasn’t sure when the music had started but Yugy and Jackson were wrapped around each other, dancing in sync in the small space in the middle of the room.

Rocky was cradling his phone to his ear in the corner, giggling and whispering quietly into the receiver and Shownu sat nursing the same can of beer he started with smiling at the chaos around him. Bambam leant in, smiling wickedly “So boys! Truth or dare?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. A chorus of groans came from around them as Jaebeom helped Rocky out of the corner so he could shuffle forward. Bambam placed an empty bottle on the floor and spun it, it spun quickly landing on Yugyeom “Truth or dare?” Jaebeom slurred suddenly aware of the buzzing in his brain. “Truth?” Yugyeom shrugged, there was a loud hum as everyone thought intently, “Have you got a crush?” Jackson asked giggling immaturely as Yugyeom screwed his face up in disgust. “No” he answered flatly, although he looked like he was considering question for a moment, “Are you sure?” Bambam drawled as he threw his legs over his lap shifting towards him and running his hands through his hair winking playfully, “I’m sure” Yugyeom stated flatly leaning into his touch.

Jackson lent down and spun the bottle again and it landed on Rocky this time. “Truth” he grinned, his cheeks burning red, “Oh! Are Eunwoo and Moonbin dating?” Yugyeom asked flapping his arms excitedly whilst the others groaned. “What?” Yugyeom whined, “That’s a waste of a question” Shownu stated as Rocky nodded “Yeah they’ve been dating a while, it’s the world’s worst kept secret” he snorted as he bent down and spun the bottle.

It spun rapidly, swinging out as it slowed and eventually crept to a halt in front of Jaebeom. “Dare” he shouted before anyone could ask, “Ohhh got something to hide” Jackson teased, prodding at him with his foot. “No, I’m just not willing to give you guys any ammunition to blackmail me” Jaebeom chimed in quickly, smirking. “Fine” Bambam sulked, gradually getting closer to Yugyeom as the night went on, “I dare you to get in the shower fully dressed!” Bam perked up at the idea, grinning mischievously, his face dropping when Jaebeom stood up with a shrug. They all scrambled to follow watching as he stepped in, turned the water on and stood letting it soak through until his shirt clung to his body. “Since when did you have abs?” Yugyeom asked in shock as Jaebeom slapped his wandering hands away, “Get out of it!” he whined trudging back and spinning the bottle once more, this time it landed on Shownu. He was now drinking something that was an odd brown colour out of a glass, his cheeks turning pink as he giggled every time he tried to speak, “Truth” Shownu hiccupped. “Do you have a crush?” Bambam asked tentatively, it was a different game when it came to the older, but Shownu just smiled shyly, his cheeks flushed pink.

“Actually there’s a guy in my business class, Kihyun, who is like the love of my life and he is oblivious” there was a chorus of ooo’s from the boys as they slowly became drunker, Rocky sighed with a huff “That’s what it’s like with Jinjin” he spluttered tearfully as Shownu embraced him, shushing him and patting him reassuringly. “What, Jinwoo from our rap class?” Jackson spluttered into life suddenly as Rocky nodded through sobs “If he ever hurts you, I will kick his arse” Jackson promised with a hand on his heart, Rocky gave out a shy giggle, thanking him quietly as Yugyeom slipped in beside him to give him a hug. “Next dare someone has to confess!” Bam screeched spinning the bottle again whilst the others protested loudly, the game continued with each member getting drunker and drunker each round.

It was when they had spilled out into the corridor after Jackson was dared to do backflips, that it all came to an end. They were all running around screaming loudly in shock and awe when Jackson was actually able too. Jackson landed shakily and bounced off the wall stumbling when Mark and Youngjae appeared beside him, he recoiled away as Youngjae passed but Mark stood watching inquisitively, Jackson nodded and began flipping again and to all of their surprise Mark mimicked him, front flipping alongside him. There were more shouts and clapping as the two enemies high fived, both laughing loudly. A few of the others jumped forward high fiving and patting them and yelling words of encouragement in shock. Jaebeom stared at them in shock, watching as realisation hit Jackson and his smile faded “Sowwy, we’ve been celebrating” he slurred in disjointed English, “So have we” Mark responded, drooping his head “Sorry man” he said giving him a tight smile, before waving to Youngjae and disappearing back the way he came. Jaebeom felt an unwelcome squeeze in his chest, in that moment Mark looked genuinely happy and he fit in almost too well.

The door to number ten opened and a tall dishevelled looking boy with blue hair stepped out. “Please shut up!” he yelled, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, “Binnie!” Rocky yelled launching himself towards the boy gleefully wrapping his drunken body around him, “Oh Minnie” he sighed, rolling his eyes hugging the smaller against his body. “Sorry we’ll settle down now” Shownu added bowing politely, swaying slightly as he did. The boy, Jaebeom had realised was Moonbin, smiled at them before dragging the drunken figure of Rocky into his dorm. “I think it’s time I went home” Shownu smiled, patting Yugyeom on the shoulder “Thank you for everything” he grinned. “Are you sure you’ll be ok on your own?” Jaebeom asked and he nodded brushing them off as he stumbled down the corridor. Bambam was wrapped around Yugyeom’s back sleepily, his legs dragging awkwardly behind him as Yugy moved. “Come on you two” Jackson laughed as he guided the others back inside the dorm, “Goodnight, don’t let Youngjae bite!” he winked at Jaebeom shutting the door before he could answer. He waddled into his own door, attempting, and failing several times to get the key into the lock.

He finally managed to overcome his hazy vision as he wandered inside, he stopped to remove his shoes only to find himself already bare foot, he stared down in confusion for a moment before shrugging it off, his body had begun to feel like lead and he was desperate to fall into bed. He struggled forward and just as he went to flop onto the bed, something grabbed at his arm. “You’re soaking wet!” Youngjae shrieked shrilly dragging him backwards, his laughter filled Jaebeom’s mind and he closed his eyes immersing himself in the sound, his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. “And?” Jaebeom slurred, shrugging Youngjae off. “You aren’t getting into bed like that!” he whined and Jaebeom felt the weight of the wet hoodie leave his shoulders, he suddenly felt lighter and happier, giggling to himself at the thought of the new Youngjae undressing him. Just at that moment Youngjae’s fingertips grazed the skin on his hips as he attempted to remove the wet t-shirt, he fought with it for a moment before finally lifting it over Jaebeom’s head. Jaebeom smirked, his body swaying involuntarily “Never thought you’d be stripping me again” he giggled childishly, enjoying the redness in Youngjae’s cheeks. “Shut up” Youngjae moaned but his voice was still light and bubbly. “Why?” Jaebeom stamped his feet trying his best to look cute as he stared intently into Youngjae’s deep brown eyes. “Just stop, ok?” Youngjae said as he tiptoed forward, so their noses were nearly touching, his eyes dark and intense.

“You don’t realise what you do to me...” Youngjae whispered his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, “ you didn’t see yourself on that stage… that bandana… oooofff” he said, his voice raised slightly, he giggled to release the tension but Jaebeom could tell from the sparkle in his eyes, he was being honest. “You didn’t see yourself either” Jaebeom growled back, tilting his head slightly “You were born to be on that stage, you demand attention” he smiled, gnawing at his bottom lip distractedly. There was a pregnant pause before Youngjae spoke again “I saw you watching” Youngjae sighed, his breath felt warm against his face. “I winked at you” Youngjae giggled nervously, his cheeks rosy and his lips looking more and more irresistible. “I saw” Jaebeom said, his breath hitching as Youngjae slid his wet jeans down his legs. “Don’t get any ideas!” Youngjae teased, biting at his own lip playfully “How did you get so wet?” he whined as Jaebeom snorted with laughter, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. “That’s as far as I’m going” Youngjae warned as he led Jaebeom towards his bed. 

“It was a dare” Jaebeom finally explained as Youngjae shoved him toward the bed, throwing his blanket over him. “You are still such a dork” Youngjae laughed loudly as he tucked the blanket in, smiling down at Jaebeom. He stared up at him, the outline of his figure hazy but his beauty shined through, “You love me for it” Jaebeom purred and Youngjae let out a heavy sigh in response. He fell silent suddenly afraid he’d said the wrong thing, his drunken brain unable of piecing coherent thoughts together, he stared at him for a moment, the longing for him gnawing a hole in his heart as he finally gave into the urge, sitting up and leaning forward causing their lips to collide messily as Youngjae’s arms snaked around his hips holding his damp body torso against him. He released him, smiling against his lips before flopping back into the bed blissfully happy and sleepy. “Yes I do” Youngjae muttered before moving away.


	8. Truth Hurts

Jaebeom awoke with his throat dry and gravely and his head pounding. He struggled to open his eyes, his entire body aching. He glanced over at the bed opposite, but it was already empty, he groaned as he looked at the clock seeing that it was already ten thirty. He struggled out of bed, eyeing his wet clothes on the floor with no memory of when he got undressed… or how he got into the dorm at all. He groaned as he dragged himself into the shower, tidying up as he went.

Jaebeom glared at his washed-out reflection, he looked paler than usual and slightly ill as he shrugged his hoodie on and came to a halt by the door, an empty space in the place he usually kept his shoes. He began searching, checking under the beds and around the room before giving up and padding across the hall barefoot to bang on Yugyeom’s door. He could hear Bambam’s groans through the thin walls before the door opened, he was pleased to see that Yugyeom looked as bad as he felt. “What?” Yugyeom’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, “have you seen my shoes?” Jaebeom slurred back, every word rattling in his brain. “Nah bro” Bambam’s voice came from the distance, he could just about make out his slim figure beneath the heap of blankets and pillows. He smirked as he wandered past Yugyeom to prod and poke at the blanketed figure, he writhed beneath him, screeching like a banshee which made Jaebeom’s head spin more.

“I need my shoes” Jaebeom whined, taking out the pain and frustration from his hangover out on a zombified Bambam. “There’s some here” Yugyeom said sedately and Jaebeom jerked round hopefully, sighing in annoyance at the giant blue shoes he didn’t recognise. “Those aren’t mine” he huffed and Yugyeom shrugged, “The only other ones here and mine and Bam’s, oh and Rocky’s!” he grinned pulling another pair out from the under the bed. Jaebeom eyed him cautiously, deciding it’s better not to ask questions none of them have the answers too, he stumbled into the bathroom finding Jackson collapsed and snoring on the cool tile floor. “Is he ok?” he called out to Yugyeom who had already flopped back into bed, “Yeah, he’ll be fine!” Yugyeom yelled back. Jaebeom searched around him quietly and much to his disappointment, he eyed the edge of his black laces sticking out from under Jackson torso. He let out a groan before stomping back into the bedroom and crushing his feet into Yugyeom’s trainers “let me know when Jackson wakes up, he’s on my shoes!” he shouted towards the two lifeless shapes before rushing to his vocal class.

He trudged into class and was pleased to see that most of the other students had obviously celebrated as well, over half the class were laying on their desks sleepily and the few that weren’t looked like they regretted their existence. Jaebeom joined the mass of tired bodies, hating his teachers enthusiastic voice more with every second, he zoned in and out trying to focus on what was happening, as the teacher ranted on about what they will be learning in the new term, what they would need. He kind of hoped there’d be an email listing all this later as he was failing to retain any new information.

There was a small cough beside him, that sounded like gun shots to his sore head, but it caught his attention, so he turned to see Youngjae smiling at him. He wasn’t sure when Youngjae got there, or even if he had sat beside him by accident, but he gave a shy smile back. “You look awful” Youngjae hissed a playful tone to his voice, “Thanks for the reminder” Jaebeom snorted back “You don’t look much better” he added, scanning him cautiously. His eyes were tinged red at the edges, his skin paler than usual and his face puffy and swollen, “Yeah… well it’s not been a good morning” he sighed, coughing to hide the crack in his voice. “I noticed you left super early, did you even sleep? what time did you even get home this morning?” Jaebeom asked rubbing his blearily eyes, he stopped abruptly staring at Youngjae’s shocked face in bewilderment. “What?” he stated, as Youngjae turned away avoiding his eyes. “You don’t remember anything do you?” Youngjae said through gritted teeth and realisation hit Jaebeom, “Did I do something last night?” he asked panicked. Youngjae glared at the desk with burning intensity “No, no, nothing” he lied, as he forced a smile “I was home before you” he laughed “You came home drunk, in soaking wet clothes” Youngjae shook his head and tutted, “You were a state” he nodded finally, turning to look at him briefly. “Oh, sorry, I still am a state to be honest” Jaebeom joked but the interaction left his stomach feeling like it was lined with lead, like there was something Youngjae had hidden from him. He attempted to ignore the growing dread, stealing glances at Youngjae whenever he could but he seemed to be purposefully avoiding him.

Jaebeom was thankful he only had a half day as he approached the field, as soon as he was close enough, he threw himself down into Jackson’s lap with a loud groan. He didn’t feel like existing anymore, so he didn’t as he turned to mush and curled up in a ball, closing his eyes. He felt Jackson’s calming touch as he rubbed his back, his brain hurt from trying to remember and his chest hurt from the emotional turmoil, the anxiety causing him to feel like he was constantly drowning. “Did I miss much?” Jackson asked softly and he shook his head, grunting inaudibly. “I’m glad I slept in then” Jackson joked smiling brightly, that bastard even looked good now when he should still be a hungover lump. “Everything okay?” he pried gently and Jaebeom let out another series of grunts, “Ohh that’s bad bro” Bam said. Jaebeom opened one eye cautiously uncertain of when he arrived, he grunted at him once more closing his eyes tightly and wishing the world would swallow him whole.

He felt someone flop down beside him, a muscular arm brushed passed and then a toned torso smushed up against his back. Jackson wriggled as he complained loudly “I’m not a chair you know!” Jackson giggled, and Jaebeom felt the hot breath of the other on the back of his neck. “Shut up hyung!” Yugyeom’s high pitched voice rang through his brain like a drill but he soon fell silent and wrapped his arms around Jaebeom’s middle “Bad day too?” he whispered and Jaebeom nodded slightly as he huffed and Yugyeom snuggled his face into his neck. “I feel left out” Bambam whined suddenly and he felt Jackson pull back as a long leg slid down beside his face, he opened an eye looking up in confusion as Bambam’s face smiled down at him from Jackson’s shoulder. He smirked, they must have look ridiculous, a pile of boys tangled together sitting silently in the corner of a field.

“Remind me never to give you alcohol again” a mocking laugh spread across them and Jaebeom opened his eyes reluctantly smiling up at Shownu’s cute face, his cheeks all round and puffy. He looked like a giant papa bear from this angle, the warmth from his friends continued to spread through his veins until he felt his brain relax. He shrugged off his big spoon and dragged himself into a sitting position with a groan “Never. Ever.” He whined as Shownu guffawed dropping himself down beside them, he sighed heavily leaning back and soaking up the sun. “So anybody else ruin their life last night or just me?” Rocky despaired as he threw himself onto the ground with a sulk, the others all looked round at each other, all looking guilty but none willing to speak up, “I can’t find my shoes” Shownu confessed his cheeks burning scarlet as if there was something else he wasn’t willing to share with the group.

“I wish I could remember if I ruined my life” Jaebeom sighed, his eyes wandering over towards the other end of the field, usually he would see Youngjae and Mark snuggled up together but today Mark sat perched on the wall alone with his headphones in. “Well I lost my shoes too and I confessed to Jinjin, beat that!” Rocky screeched burying his face into his knees and whining, Shownu reached out stroking his back reassuringly. “What did he say?” Jackson asked shrugging off the death stares he received from the other four, “he said we’d talk in person later” Rocky wailed as he threw himself face first into the grass, “Well have you?” Jaebeom asked, as he tried to stop thinking about Youngjae. “No, I’ve avoided him all day obviously!” Rocky screeched and Jackson jumped up, lifting him up off the floor delicately. “Come on! Let’s go to him now!” Jackson yelled excitedly as he carried Rocky away kicking and screaming with a smile plastered on his face. “All of your shoes are still at ours” Bambam added unhelpfully with a smug smile.

*************************************

(Jackson POV)

Jackson smiled as he rubbed his hands together, he had walked Rocky into the music room where he knew Jinjin practiced and deposited him like a lovesick parcel and left them to sort it out. He growled a word of warning that he would come get him if needed but Rocky just nodded shyly, thanking, and dismissing him. He felt the happiness bubble inside as he thought about the fact that he had played cupid again as he mentally prepared to interfere with his friend’s love lives too… starting with figuring out who Yugyeom was crushing on.

As Jackson rounded the corner, he collided with another boy head on, he stumbled back and quickly bowed low as apologies in several languages fell from his lips incoherently. He raised his head, rubbing at it goofily as he smiled wide “Ah sorry” he muttered finally in Korean as he opened his eyes, throwing himself backwards in shock. “Oh, Jinyoung then I’m not sorry” he smirked, staring him straight in the eyes. Strangely Jackson felt his heart flutter, Jinyoung’s large brown eyes were soft and beautiful and it felt like they were staring straight into his soul. He looked at the boy more closely now they were alone together, his cheekbones sharp and sculpted with thick pink lips turned upwards into a _smile_. “Oh, one minute I get a sorry in all sorts of languages and now I don’t get one at all?” he chimed, his voice husky and deep. “No you don’t” Jackson said dropping his voice into a growl in an attempt to sound more intimidating but Jinyoung smiled wider, laughing coldly.

“What’s your problem?” Jackson snapped, glaring up at him the anger rising in his chest as he began to feel like cornered prey. His eyes searching the empty corridors for the gang members, attempting to calm his paranoid mind. “I’m alone” Jinyoung stated, leaning back, and putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, reading Jackson like an open book. “My problem? I don’t know” he sniffled, looking at his feet and Jackson felt a twinge of annoyance, Is he even human? Jackson thought. Jackson moved forward and shoved passed but thin bony fingers dug into his bicep as he turned to stare him down. His grip tightened, his nails bruising his arm painfully, but Jackson refused to give him the satisfaction as he bit back pain.

“But you started it” Jinyoung spat. “It’s not my fault you can’t handle being flirted with” Jackson argued back, he saw a flicker of something unreadable on Jinyoung’s face as he dragged his nails down, streams of blood began to flow down his arm. Jackson resisted the urge to flinch, as he smiled brightly, “You won’t win this” Jackson laughed as he shook him off and stalked away. “You don’t know what I’m capable of!” Jinyoung warned.

**************************************

(Youngjae POV)

Youngjae awoke to a thumping at the door, he jumped up his eyes wide in panic as he eyed the other sleeping boy cautiously. He rushed forward, yanking the door open quickly and hushing the intruder quickly, Mark stared at him his face red with anger. “We need to talk” he spat and Youngjae looked at him bewildered and still half asleep “What? Now?” he murmured, and Mark nodded furiously “I haven’t slept yet, it’s been bugging me for hours” he stated flatly, his mouth a tight line. Youngjae’s stomach churned like acid as he nodded, throwing his clothes on quickly and stealing once last look at the cute boy all tucked up in bed before he shut the door behind him.

They wandered out onto the field, the cold air whirling around them sending shivers down his spine. Youngjae pulled his hoodie closer around him, the zipper got stuck and he tugged at it frustrated when realised he was wearing one of Jaebeom’s by accident. His cheeks flushed red, he had been so careful, so respectful, and now this, couldn’t have timed it worse he thought as he sighed. He plonked himself down on the wall beside Mark, the field was eerily quiet this early and he felt the dread build as his throat became tight. “What’s up?” he said bravely eventually, unable to look Mark in the eyes. “Who did you wink at?” Mark snapped shortly and Youngjae sighed heavily, he had no idea how to even begin to explain himself. “What do you mean?” he asked, trying to sound shocked, “I had a mask on but I wasn’t blind, you were clearly looking behind me” he practically yelled this time, the hurt and betrayal evident in his voice.

Youngjae shook his head, silently begging the tears not to come as he struggled to control his emotions, he knew he’d have to face the tornado building inside him, but he never intended to hurt Mark. “I know we’ve not been ok for a while, I know _this”_ he shouted gesturing to the both of them “Was never what either of us wanted, it just worked” Mark screamed, he moved forward so he was standing in front of him, “So who is it?” he crossed his arms, glaring at him and Youngjae felt his cheeks burn as the memory of Jaebeom’s lips on his swirled in his mind, he decided against sharing that information with Mark. “Well… uh…Well I’ve seen you checking out that dancer boy too! You aren’t innocent either!” Youngjae screamed back angrily. Mark shrugged back looking hurt and conflicted, his cheeks glowing pink. They stared each other down for a moment, neither seemed to know what to say. “Please just be honest with me, who is it?” Mark pleaded, his voice cracking as he spoke. Youngjae jerked his head up, tears were streaming down Mark’s face and his heart constricted guiltily, “I’m so sorry… I never meant to… I never wanted to…” Youngjae spluttered as his tears began to fall too. He reached out holding Mark’s hand loosely, “I’m so sorry” he cried, and Mark stepped forward embracing him. “Who is it?” he softly asked this time as Youngjae sniffled into his chest trying to calm him racing mind. “I’m so sorry” is all Youngjae managed to choke out as Mark shushed him, stroking his hair. “I’ll always love you, I’ll always be here for you, you are one of my best friends” Mark struggled tearfully “but I want you to be happy and we aren’t happy together” he grimaced as he released him, stepping back. Youngjae nodded shyly before looking up at him, the pain overcoming him like a tsunami, “It’s Jaebeom, it’s always been Jaebeom” he mewled sweetly as Mark nodded and squeezed his hand gently. “Then go, be happy” Mark smiled weakly, his voice gravelly as Youngjae threw his arms around his neck sobbing heavily. “Still friends?” Youngjae sniffled, pulling himself together “Always” Mark grinned back, his face still red and puffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter TT! Sorry for the multiple POVs it was just the easiest way to tell the story!


	9. Tensions Rising

Jaebeom dragged the other two up off the ground with a whine, thanking Shownu once more for all his help on the project, he patted his shoulder with a heavy hand “If you ever need me you know where to find me” Shownu grinned as he waltzed away. “Come on, I need my shoes” Jaebeom complained rolling his eyes as Yugyeom stretched lazily and followed him back into the dorm, as they entered, they were shoved violently against the walls as Jinyoung’s goons stalked through the doors, screaming and chanting. Jinyoung appeared smiling sadistically behind them, winking at them as he passed and hot on his heels was Mark, his signature baseball bat slung over his shoulder, he kept his head down avoiding eye contact as he left. “Where are they going?” Yugyeom asked inquisitively and Jaebeom scoffed “Wherever it is, it’s going to bad” he sighed as Bambam let out a low whistle, “Shoes” he demanded shoving Yugyeom towards the staircase.

Jaebeom padded back into his apartment, dropping his newly rescued shoes down by the door lazily. He heard a loud sniffle from somewhere beneath the sheets, that Youngjae was clearly trying to drown out with soft music that was emanating from somewhere within the room. Jaebeom crept forward cautiously, “Youngjae?” he muttered softly, and the boy yelped in response quickly falling silent. “Youngjae, what’s wrong?” Jaebeom asked, slowly sinking to the ground beside his bed, his hands falling in his lap. Jaebeom twiddled his thumbs anxiously, “Youngjae?” he queried once more, he sat silently for a moment with bated breath before reaching out and pulling the covers down slowly, revealing Youngjae’s face tucked between his arms. “Are you ok?” he gulped, remembering when he spoke earlier ‘You don’t remember anything do you?’ Youngjae had asked, eyes filled with pain and regret when he got confused. “Whatever I did Jae, I’m sorry” Jaebeom mumbled solemnly, staring down at his feet, “I’m sorry I don’t remember” he spluttered as he shifted to move away. Youngjae lifted his head, his were eyes shiny with tears and water marks stained his puffy cheeks. “What’s wrong?” Jaebeom asked, panicked throwing himself back towards Youngjae, crossing his arms at the edge of his bed to supress the urge to hold him and comfort him.

“Mark” he spluttered as fresh tears began falling, Jaebeom attempted to stand “I’ll go kick his arse right now!” he yelled angrily but Youngjae’s hand wrapped around his forearm dragging him back “No” he muttered, shaking his head delicately. “It’s not his fault, I… we…” he stumbled over his words, sniffling loudly, “We decided to break up” he stuttered eventually. “Oh Youngjae…” Jaebeom sunk back into the ground, holding his hand loosely, “I’m sorry” he said, trying to hide the happiness bubbling under the surface and the green-eyed monster that was doing a victory dance inside his head.

“It’s ok, we’re still friends but it was for the best” Youngjae gave a weak smile, rubbing at his face like a small child, the cuteness warmed Jaebeom’s heart. “You haven’t called me Jae in years” he smiled feebly as Jaebeom released his hand and shifted back, moving onto his own bed. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realise I’d called you that again” Jaebeom felt his cheeks burn at the reminder of the old pet name, his heart thumping madly against his chest, his brain fuzzy from the new information, jumping to conclusions already. “It’s ok” Youngjae smiled, a flicker of happiness danced across his face “I liked it” he stated before rolling back over. 

**************************************

There was a pounding at the door that woke both boys from their slumber, “Ahh Mark” Youngjae groaned when a high-pitched voice screeched from the other side of the door “JAEBEOM-AH!” and then the thumping continued. Jaebeom cursed under his breath as he threw himself out of bed and stumbled to the door, swinging it open violently “What the fuck” he complained, waking up in an immediately when he saw Yugyeom’s worried face. “they’re hunting Jackson” Yugyeom shrieked, dragging Jaebeom out shoeless and in his pyjamas. “They’re doing WHAT?” Jaebeom screamed back as he discarded all rational thought, chasing after the other boy. The purge siren was coming from somewhere on the field as they stumbled towards it, in the misty darkness. “What’s going on?” he heard a familiar voice shout and flicked round to find Rocky with a blonde hair boy at his side running with them. “I don’t know!” he screeched as they caught up with the large group of half-asleep boys congregating on the field, most of them shoeless and dressed inappropriately for the weather. “What’s all the noise about?” someone shouted in a thick Australian accent and Jaebeom craned his neck to see Chris, hopping up and down behind the gaggle of boys trying to get a better look at something. 

There was a sharp sound of speakers crackling into life followed by a cruel, cold laughter as they all looked around confused, “Thanks for joining my little game” Jinyoung’s smug voice reverberated around them “You have until sun up!” he announced happily “To bring every foreigner to the gym, those that deliver will be offered protection for what’s to come, those that don’t… well you’ll feel my wrath. Hunt or be hunted” he said with a cheery tone, as if he had just announced free cakes for all. The wailing siren was back, louder than before as people began scrambling around panicked. Men in masks appeared at each corner of the field, slowly walking towards them. Jaebeom recognised the one closest to him, his short stature and the wooden baseball bat bouncing eagerly on his shoulder gave him away. “CHRIS GET OUT OF HERE!” Jaebeom screamed as the dark-haired boy nodded his face contorted in fear as he turned and sprinted away. “We need to find the others, make a safe space” the blonde boy stated loudly, “Great idea Jinjin, we’ll catch up with you later!” Rocky shouted smacking Jaebeom on the shoulder and disappearing into the darkness.

“Where is Bambam?” Jaebeom said, trying to calm the rising panic as they slowly walked away. “I don’t know, he ran off when we heard about Jackson” Yugyeom yelled, his lip quivering with fear as he spoke. “It’s ok, we’re going to find them both” Jaebeom reassured him, taking his hand as they began to jog. “Where are we going?” Yugyeom squealed as they rounded a corner quickly ducking away from a masked figure, chasing two boys down the corridor. “To Jackson’s dorm, how is he getting away with this? Where’s security?” Jaebeom demanded, smacking his fist into the wall, “I don’t know” Yugyeom whined close to tears at this point. “Hold it together Yugs, we need to get them back to our dorms and barricade ourselves in” he squeezed his hand reassuringly, dragging him into the lobby of dorm block B.

It was a warzone, a mess of bodies some masked some not clashing together violently, screaming and shouting coming from every direction. Jaebeom caught bits of their conversation as they snuck past, down a corridor to the left, they were arguing about handing over all the foreigners in the building for immunity. Disgusting, his inner voice spat as he crept away with Yugyeom close at his heels. “It’s here, room twelve” Yugyeom hissed as they tiptoed up the strangely empty corridor, it was _too_ quiet and that caused Jaebeom to be more on edge then normal, expecting an attack at any moment. As far as he was concerned, they had big targets on their backs thanks to Jinyoung. Yugyeom pushed in front as they got to the dorm, gasping loudly, and clamping his hand to his mouth, Jaebeom stared at what used to be a door, the remaining piece of wood dangling sadly from the hinges. The room inside was trashed, bedsheets and Jackson’s belongings strewn everywhere.

“Ok” Jaebeom breathed deeply, attempting to stay calm “What do we know?” he asked as Yugyeom sunk down onto the bed shakily, he shrugged dispiritedly and Jaebeom sighed heavily. “Ok start from the beginning, what happened?”, Yugyeom gulped loudly before speaking. “We were sleeping right, and Bam gets a call and it’s Jackson saying they’re after him and then he screams for help and then he got cut off…” Yugyeom coughed anxiously, eyes scanning the room once more “Then a few seconds later when we got up, the sirens started, Bam ran off and I came to get you” he sighed, hugging his arms tightly. “What now?” he stuttered looking up at Jaebeom with hopeful, glossy eyes. “Now we find them, try calling” he demanded as Yugyeom started the call but as expected neither of them answered and they were back to square one.

A figure jumped through the door frame, swinging his body out of sight into the bathroom as the shouting in the hall got louder and angrier. Yugyeom shrieked in fear, jumping back against the wall, and tucking himself into the corner visibly shaken, Jaebeom stepped forward shushing him gently his eyes still focused on the shadowy figure. After a moment, he stepped out. He was taller than Yugyeom and thin, with a sculpted jaw and large brown eyes. “You do English?” he asked clunkily and they both nodded, gesturing a ‘kind-of’ motion with their hands, “Oh thank god” the stranger sighed “Jack, he went out back towards block A” he smiled brightly at them and Jaebeom bowed back, thanking him. A frantic voice broke their peaceful interaction as another raven-haired boy appeared in the doorway “Lay come on! We’ve got to go!” he hissed, not bothering to acknowledge the other two. “Jack’s friends Sehunnie” Lay said as if this explained anything but the boy gave them a tight smile all the same, “Good luck” he said with a grimace as he dragged Lay away. Jaebeom and Yugyeom shared confused looks, “Did you understand him?” Jaebeom asked hopefully with an exhausted shrug. “Something about block A” Yugyeom sighed back, “That’s all I got” he said, stamping his foot on the ground determinedly. “Come on let’s go” Yugyeom said, sounding braver than he looked. Jaebeom scanned the carnage that once was Jackson’s room, finally understanding the fear of Jinyoung.

There were small groups of boys running here and there, Jaebeom couldn’t distinguish the two sides anymore. Everyone was an enemy at this point, and he could hear his pulse thumping in his ears as they crept round the back of the building. They crushed themselves against the wall, listening to the chaos around them. Shouting and screaming in a mix of languages filled the air as scared students scarpered about, Jinyoung’s followers seemed to be picking a fight with anyone they saw regardless, at this point. Jaebeom opened the fire door tentatively, creeping inside. He gestured for Yugyeom to follow, the corridor here was littered with glass and scraps of fabric but there was a spooky silence, Jaebeom listened intently when the sound of sobbing caught his attention in a nearby stairwell.

He tiptoed forward, eyeing the small bundle suspiciously “Hey?” he asked, and the boys head jerked up violently “Please don’t hurt me!” he cried, tears and snot dripping down his face, Jaebeom recoiled at the sight of him but despite his better judgement approached him anyway. “It’s ok, we’re the good guys” he said sweetly, sweeping down beside him “Are you ok?” Jaebeom asked and the boy shook his head, “they took ten” he mumbled and Jaebeom stared at him confused, “My best friend, he… he was loud to hide us. They took him, the masked ones” he whined as he wiped his face against his sleeve “and I can’t find Yangyang and I’m scared!” his cries echoed in the silence and Jaebeom shushed him in a panic “it’s ok, we’re here to help you…?” he asked, holding out his hand. “Winwin” the boy sniffed, taking his hand, and allowing Jaebeom to pull him to his feet. “Ten?” he asked, and the boy nodded weakly, he raised an eyebrow at Yugyeom who shrugged back, “Our best friend is called Bambam man” he mocked and Jaebeom nodded in resignation. “Stick with us” Jaebeom muttered as they slowly approached the corridor, it looked abandoned the way the doors were hanging open with people’s belongings thrown about. As Jaebeom crept forward something _crunched_ loudly beneath his foot and he recoiled frightened by the sharp sound, there was a bang as a masked figure jumped out of the room opposite and ran towards them, “GO!” he shouted, shoving into Yugyeom as they ran back the way they came. There was a scream and he turned to see Winwin on the ground, he stared between the two boys panicked, Yugyeom’s long legs taking him further and further into the distance. Jaebeom swallowed his fear and ran back, blocking the masked boys swing. His ribs burned painfully as he swung back, shoving the boy, and grabbing Winwin’s hand. He limped behind him slowly as they threw themselves out the fire door, finally relaxing as it clicked locked behind them. “Yugy!” Jaebeom screamed but there was no sign of him, he turned to check on the small injured boy beside him. “Are you ok?” Jaebeom asked softly but he shook his head in response, “My ankle” Winwin murmured tearfully. “It’s ok, come on” Jaebeom said lifting the boy onto his back effortlessly. “I’ll get you somewhere safe” he growled protectively, making his way back towards the field. He crouched down by the short wall, the area was much emptier than before, and it seemed like most Koreans had gone back to bed. Only those that were either allies or betrayers were still wandering around in the darkness, the biggest issue is that they were indistinguishable. The lights in the gym, flickered manically in the distance “Ten” Winwin whimpered into his ear, “He’ll be ok, I promise” Jaebeom soothed, his heart pounding with fear.

***************************************

Yugyeom could hear the others close by as he bolted up the stairs, his brain void of any logical thought as he tucked himself into the stairwell breathing heavily. He slunk against the wall tucking his head into his knees, struggling to drag air into his lungs. Fear and panic coursing through his veins like venom, unwelcome tears stung his eyes. He heard Jaebeom shout, throwing himself upright forcefully as he screamed back, “JAEBEOM-AH!” he yelled, listening intently, trying to figure out where it was coming from. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the number one foreigner lover” a strange voice spat menacingly, Yugyeom spun round to see a bulky figure that was shorter than him and rounder. “I’ve been wanting to do this for months!” he seethed as he swung his arm up. It collided messily with Yugyeom’s cheek as he doubled over a knee collided with his sternum winding him, “No” Yugyeom whined breathlessly attempting to block the incoming blows.

Yugyeom dropped to the floor, his mind numb from the pain, he lifted his arms to protect his face as the tears fell. The onslaught stopped abruptly, and he heard another muffled voice alongside shouts and cries of pain, he peaked through his eyes and saw the round boy against the wall with a baseball bat held threateningly by his throat. He held his hands up in remorse, his mask was cracked at the edge and blood was dripping down by his ear. The other figure growled something in English, and the injured boy fled, rushing down the stairs. Yugyeom tensed his whole body, waiting for the excruciating kiss of wood to collide with his body but instead he felt a soft hand wrap around his bicep, attempting to pull his arms down.

Yugyeom resisted, clutching his face harder than before, “Yugyeom, look at me” a soft, husky voice spoke, and he obeyed. He slowly dragged his arm down, staring up at Mark’s soft face through wet lashes, he flinched away instantly panic rising in his chest. “No! No!” Mark added hastily “It’s ok… I’m not… I won’t…” he stuttered, grinning awkwardly exposing his wolf like teeth. “I’m trying to help” he murmured shyly and Yugyeom broke into a wide smile, trying to hide his scepticism. “Thanks” he said hoarsely, as Mark helped into a sitting position. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up” he demanded taking Yugyeom by the hand.

They ducked into a supply closet, metal shelving filled the room in rows and Mark dragged him to the very back, ducking down. He slid a green box out from the bottom shelf and Yugyeom couldn’t help but smirk, “Come here often?” Yugyeom joked, raising his eyebrows. Mark beamed back, his features softer and calmer.

Now Yugyeom got a better look at him under the dull light he could see he wasn’t in good condition either, blood was splattered across his neck and the edge of his mouth, his lips swollen and bruised. He watched carefully as Mark pulled out sterile wipes and took his hand gently “This is going to sting” he warned as he dabbed the wipe against his knuckles. Yugyeom hissed through gritted teeth, trying to look braver on the outside than he felt, “You have some blood” Mark said running his finger along his jaw and tilting his head back “here” he muttered as he leant forward, slowly wiping along his neck. Yugyeom prayed his heartbeat wasn’t as loud as it felt, he held his breath absentmindedly as Mark tended his cuts and scrapes. His heart fluttered and he tried to supress the flood emotions overcoming him, “You’ve got a little something too” he murmured as he leant over Mark, grabbing a handful of wipes, surprised when Mark flinched but made no effort to move away.

Mark let out a nervous giggle and Yugyeom grins back at him warmly “Cute” he mumbled as he shifted forward. “What?” Mark asked, titling his head to meet Yugyeom’s eyes, he blushed awkwardly “I said neck” he rushed in a panic, “You’ve got a little something on your neck” Yugyeom laughed in an attempt to ease the tension in his chest as he placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, holding him still as he wiped the blood away delicately. “There’s some on your mouth too” he practically whispered as his cheek brushed the edge of Mark’s jawline “Can you… do it?” Mark asked shyly, his breath hot against Yugyeom’s ear. “Sure” he smiled, his face burning scarlet.

****************************************

Jaebeom crept down the alley, his laboured breathing and the darkness making it nearly impossible for him perceive threats as he stepped towards the light of the field again, “This wall here” he said smacking his hand against the brick tiredly “Is block C, I’ll take you to my dorm, you’ll be safe there” he hummed gently as Winwin sniffled into his neck, he cringed at the touch, shaking away the uncomfortable feeling. Jaebeom took a precarious step forward, recoiling quickly as what can only be described as a large, metal blur slammed into the wall, in front of them the sound of ringing filling the air as it reverberated. Jaebeom’s eyes came into focus, he stood silently staring at a _shopping trolley_ in confusion. A small blonde boy was sitting in the basket, his white knuckles gripping the edge tightly, “Are you ok?” Jaebeom stuttered, the boy quite obviously wasn’t as his boisterous laughter broke the silence. “Yah! Hey! Sanha! Found him!” he screeched over his shoulder and a taller boy with a baby face appeared by his side, he reminded him of Yugyeom, and his heart constricted with fear. “Hi!” he yelled a jubilant smile plastered on his face, Jaebeom groaned internally two nutcases running around like this was a fun fair he thought. “Jaebeom right?” the taller asked and he nodded suspiciously, his grip on Winwin tightening. “Rocky sent us, C3 is a safe space” he beamed proudly “we’re getting the word out! Come on MJ!” he yelled with a thumbs up, grabbing hold of the trolley handle and steering the small boy, Jaebeom had figured was ‘MJ’ away whilst he shrieked “Good lucckkkk!” cackling madly. “Ummmm” Winwin hummed in his ear and he let out a nervous laugh, “my friends are weird” Jaebeom stated flatly turning and heading towards the block C entrance.

Jaebeom scuttled through the entrance, cowering against the wall to the best of his ability with Winwin draped over his back. To his surprise the lobby was empty and quiet, he was weighing up the risks when a small voice hissed at him from the stairwell, “Come on!” he swivelled on his heels, sighing with relief when Moonbin’s warm smile welcomed him. “What’s going on?” Jaebeom asked as he dropped Winwin down onto his feet tentatively and Moonbin threw his arm around the boy for support as they struggled up the stairs. “I’m not sure, we all woke up to the announcement” Moonbin groaned “And then Rocky and Jinjin were banging our door down, thus far we haven’t seen any of Jinyoung’s guys” he smiled tightly, as they wandered onto the third floor.

“Another one!” Moonbin called out and a pretty boy rushed out from a dorm, his black hair somehow styled perfectly, “What language?” he asked tipping his head to the side sweetly and smiling with his eyes. Moonbin stared at Jaebeom expectantly and he let the guilt consume him, “I… I don’t know, he spoke to me in Korean” he stuttered shyly, his cheeks burning. “Ah that’s ok” the kind boy smiled brightly, bending with his hands on his knees as he said hello in several different language, Winwin responded in one and jumped forward excitedly chatting animatedly in something that Jaebeom could only partly recognise as Chinese. “Ahh Mandarin… with the strangest dialect” the soft boy confirmed, sharing longing looks with Moonbin “Thank you, he’s safe here with me” The boy nodded at them taking Winwin by the hand and disappearing into a nearby dorm. Jaebeom stood silently watching after them for a moment before he came hurtling back to earth “Wow” he murmured and Moonbin tapped his arm gently, “Yeah, my boyfriend’s pretty amazing right?” he laughed, smiling proudly. “Yeah, he is, hey… um… have you seen Youngjae?” he asked bashfully trying to still his beating heart. “Oh yeah, he’s here, he’s been helping Woo with the injuries… do you want me to get him?” Moonbin asked casually and Jaebeom jumped back quickly “Oh no, no nothing like that I just wanted to know he’s ok, I’ve got to find the others” he smiled wearily, bowing politely, rushing into his dorm to shove shoes on and snatching up his phone. 

It was like stepping out into an alternate universe, something had been set alight in the middle of the field, large flames were basking everything nearby with an orange glow. He gulped, how on earth was Jinyoung pulling this off? He suppressed the thought as the fear it caused had him immobilised, as he punched Bambam’s caller ID on his phone. Waiting with bated breath as it rung out, he cursed aloud as it fell silent on the fifth call. “Jaebeom?” a quiet voice answered, and he resisted the urge to scream with joy, “Bam! Where are you?” he asked ducking down a side alley as the shopping trolley turned taxi controlled by Sanha rattled past with several boys crushed into the basket. He whipped his head round watching as they skidded into the building chaotically and allowed himself to laugh at the lunacy of it all. “I’m in block D, I haven’t found Jackson” Bambam murmured his voice quiet and tight “There’s so many of them, we’re trapped”. Jaebeom could hear the fear and exasperation in his voice as he set out towards the building “I’m coming” Jaebeom promised as he hung up and ducked into an alley to avoid a mass of fighting bodies on the pavement.

***********************************

“Done” Yugyeom murmured, pulling away from Mark’s face as the blush crept up the back of his neck and ears. “All cleaned up” Yugyeom smiled tightly with a sigh as he shifted back slightly. He looked around the room distractedly still confused how Mark knew his name, why Mark was helping him and where he was but before he could string together a sentence Mark’s phone blared into life. Mark shushed Yugyeom gently as he answered, he could hear Jinyoung’s anger instantly. “WHERE IS HE!” the voice bellowed and Mark flinched at the sound “I’m still looking, I’ve ripped A apart, he isn’t here” Mark lied, the cuteness disappeared as his face twisted with worry, “Find him” Jinyoung snapped as he hung up, the ending tone the only sound Yugyeom heard for what felt like forever. “Is all this… because of Jackson?” Yugyeom asked fearfully and Mark nodded gently, “Kind of” he sighed, running his hands through his hair “I mean he was going to pull this lights out stunt anyway he already put too much time and effort in pressuring Jeongin to do technical stuff… but the man hunt… that’s to cover up the fact he wants Jackson” Mark sighed heavily, averting his gaze whilst Yugyeom stifled his laughter, his cheeks turned red as he couldn’t contain it any longer, spluttering randomly and making Mark flinch away in shock. “like want him sexually or want him dead?” he asked through giggles and as their eyes met, Mark’s glinted cheekily and he began laughing too “both” he chuckled, wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Jackson’s safe though” Mark added as they calmed down, his eyes turning dark as he stared into Yugyeom’s own brown ones with burning intensity. “How do you know?” Yugyeom stuttered, throwing himself forward eagerly. “I know what the plan is, up until Jinyoung get him, I’m scared what he might do… no one’s ever… challenged him” he warned, his hand falling absentmindedly onto Yugyeom’s knee as he spoke. “I went ahead of time to move Jackson to somewhere safe; no one would know either if he didn’t scream for help down the phone like a little girl” Mark sighed, “Wait!! That was us!” Yugyeom jiggled excitedly, “We were on the phone!” he beamed, squeezing Mark’s hand, “Oh really?” Mark smiled wide as he continued, “I took him somewhere we wouldn’t go, he’s in the security room in D3, we know it’s vacant and our safe spots are supplies like this one so he will be fine” he stated confidently. “Oh my god I could kiss you!” Yugyeom yelled throwing his arms around the smaller boy’s neck and crushing his body against him… “I mean if you want…” Mark began when the door swung open, he threw Yugyeom back into the corner suddenly, shushing him as he jumped up, eyeing the intruder warily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 9 & 10 are really choppy as we are flicking from POV's due to the boys being separated out!  
> I'll be honest, this wasn't in my original writing plan but i kind of ran with it and it's overly dramatic and unrealistic but I enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoy reading it! ^^


	10. Reunions

Jaebeom hurtled through the doors into block D, throwing caution into the wind as he skidded to a halt. He groaned inwardly as he realised, he never asked what floor Bambam was on, he eyed the two lower corridors wearily, deciding to start on the left. He shoved at the door, tutting and cursing to himself when it didn’t move at all, rattling loudly. “What do you want?” A husky voice growled from behind him, he took a deep breath and stood tall, turning to face the boy. He was at least a head shorter than Jaebeom with broad shoulders, his white fringe fell over a stern looking face. “I’m looking for my friend” Jaebeom stuttered, withering under his piercing gaze, the events of the last two hours dissolving him into a feeble mess. “He’s name is Bambam and he’s Thai and I need to find him” he shrieked, his voice cracking as he wobbled on the spot, drooping his head in shame. “Hey” The intimidating man took a step forward and Jaebeom recoiled back harshly, “My name’s Hongjoong” he stated bowing respectfully, “I’m a junior, I live in D1-12 and I major in producing” he explained, crossing his arms across his chest. “And I fucking hate Park Jinyoung for keeping me up all night” he added with a distasteful tut. “I’ve told you all about me, now it’s your turn” he stated, revealing a crack of a smile before returning to his steely expression. “I am Im Jaebeom, I’m a junior, I live in C3-07 and I major in producing and vocals” he listed as he bowed back, smiling broadly “I hate Park Jinyoung for bullying me since my first day here” he said with as much contempt as he could muster. “I’m glad we are on the same page” Hongjoong said with a wide toothy smile, it was like he had transformed in front of him suddenly becoming this soft, warm, welcoming figure.

Hongjoong tugged his phone out of his pocket and made a call, it rung noisily in the quiet lobby and Jaebeom flinched at the sound. “Seonghwa, can you check if we have a Bambam in there? I’ve got someone looking for him, he’s Thai” he spoke quietly and with fondness in his voice, as he nodded and smiled. “Well, I didn’t know you already knew, did I?! He’s checking!” he chimed at Jaebeom, eyes glowing happily as he tugged at his bottom lip with his forefinger and thumb distractedly. He sighed suddenly “Ok, hey, don’t worry… it’s not your fault. It’ll be ok. I’ll see you soon” he added as he hung up dropping the phone back into his pocket. “We’re hiding people” Hongjoong explained with a weak smile, gesturing towards the locked door, “We haven’t got a Bambam though, I’m sorry” he said gloomily. Jaebeom nodded slowly “No worries, thank you for helping” he stated as he begun to walk away “Thank you so much!” he shouted as he turned and jogged up the staircase.

*****************************

Yugyeom sat as still as he could, trying to control his heavy breathing as Mark smiled broadly “Hey man, you ok?” he asked, sounding worried as he wandered forward not even sparing Yugyeom a second glance. His heart restricted painfully, in ways he didn’t understand and attempted to ignore, he listened as the two chatted in an odd mix of Korean and English. “I’ve got a first aid kit” Mark said loudly as Yugyeom attempted to crush his long body further into the corner, holding in his breath and legs. Mark bent down beside him, pressing a finger to his lips as he collected up the box and walked away with it, “I got hit with a metal pole” Mark bragged obnoxiously, “Needed to clean myself so I looked like an ally” he mocked as the other guy barraged him with praise, Yugyeom peered through two paint cans on the shelf, the guy was blonde with a sculpted face and large dark lips. Smiling broadly, like he was enjoying a day out at the beach rather than in the midst of a riot.

Yugyeom watched as Mark tended to the wounds on his hands and arms, cleaning and dressing it delicately. His chest felt tight as the jealously seeped in through the cracks in his heart, he turned away hiding his face in his knees. “Get back out there, bro!” Mark yelled loudly, pointing at the other man as he returned to the back “Oh me? You go, I’m taking five, better if we split up anyway” Mark giggled as the door slammed closed once more. “That was close” he huffed as he dropped himself down beside Yugyeom, “come on” he said offering his hand, Yugyeom glared at it with disdain, shoving it away and struggling to get up by himself. “What are you, some kind of double agent?” he said gruffly, “Or just trying to befriend and lie to me for kicks?” he said furiously as Mark blinked up at him through long lashes, his smile had faded completely replaced with a sharp sadness. “No just a guy who’s aware he’s on the wrong side” Mark whispered, stepping aside. Yugyeom took this as his chance to escape, from what or who he wasn’t sure as he stormed out, rushing down the stairs and ducking through the fire door. He splattered himself against the wall, breathing heavily when the tears finally came, he slid down folding into his own knees sobbing about everything and anything; the fear that Jackson was hurt, not knowing where Bambam was, losing Jaebeom who had been the glue that held him together and finally falling into Mark’s beautiful eyes and trap.

Yugyeom rubbed at his face like an immature child, sniffling loudly as he took a deep breath more determined than ever. He wasn’t sure whether or not to believe Mark, doubt gnawing at his gut, but it was the only information he had so he stood up and bolted round the building. He scanned the walkways, there were no people anymore just unrecognisable bodies, some still colliding others slumped on the floor or being dragged away by friends. There was a mess of rubble, that looked like broken furniture and bedding being stacked awkwardly in the centre of the field, Yugyeom ignored the uneasy feeling it gave him, sprinting determinedly toward block D. He turned and saw a gaggle of boys running alongside him, he identified the middle figure as Chris and waved casually turning and jumping the wall effortlessly with his tall frame and hurtling through the front doors of block D, he heard someone yell at him disjointedly and he screeched a “HELLO” back as he threw himself at the stairs taking them two at a time.

He skidded to a halt at the top of the third floor dropping to his knees out of breath when a figure tackled him from behind, they scuttled around for a moment before Yugyeom shoved him away, shouting in confusion. “Yah!! I’m Korean what are you doing?” he shrieked, flopping against the wall struggling to catch his breath. “I know your Korean you shithead!” the shorter screamed back running his hands through his white mane frustrated, “How could you just run in here like that! In a time like this!” he screamed, gesturing to Yugyeom. “How can you _chase_ and _tackle_ people just like that! In a time like this!” Yugyeom yelled back sassily. The boy seemed to consider this argument for a moment before bursting into laughter and Yugyeom took two uncertain steps back, “Yeah sorry, it’s just I’m under strict rules from Seonghwa not to let anyone in without approval” he sighed, holding his chest tight as his cheeks flushed red. “Seonghwa, as in theatre studies Seonghwa?” Yugyeom spluttered, giggling at the thought of the small shy boy screeching orders at this intimidating muscular boy. “Hey, don’t mess with him!” the other boy warned, smiling broadly “Hongjoong! He grinned offering his hand, Yugyeom high fived him awkwardly not understanding the gesture “Kim Yugyeom!” he beamed. Hongjoong let out an awkward sigh, tutting as he retracted his hand “Let me know when you leave ok” he nodded as he turned and disappeared back down the stairwell.

Yugyeom threw himself into the corridor, he stared around at the blank beige walls as his footsteps echoed eerily on the grey laminate flooring, all four buildings really did look the same on the inside he noted as he scanned each door number. Finally stopping at the far end, standing in front of an old wooden door with a small sign that read ‘SECURITY’. He gulped as he reached out, jiggling the door handle but as expected it was locked. “Jack??” he yelled hesitantly, eyes flicking back down the dark corridor every few seconds. “Jackson?” he shouted again, thumping his fists against the door, the agitation rising. When a small voice answered him, he threw himself forward holding his ear against the door, “Jackson? Is that you?” he asked hopefully, his heart soaring as soothing voice washed over him. “It’s me! I’m ok!” Jackson said frantically as Yugyeom cried happy tears, leaning against the door. “How can you be ok! you’re locked in!” Yugyeom screamed, throwing himself backwards and kicking at the door repeatedly. “Yugs? Yugs, whatcha doing?” Jackson’s worried voice floated over him as he kicked the handle again and again. “Getting. You. Out.” he grunted as the handle finally broke under pressure and the door flung open.

Jackson’s tired face was like the light at the end of a tunnel, Yugyeom shrieked with happiness as ran forward jumping and wrapping his body around him. “Hey man” he laughed, snuggling into Jacksons neck, “It’s been the longest night of my life” Yugyeom sighed finally relaxing under Jackson’s soothing touch as he stroked his hair and back, rubbing his thumbs in circular motions. “I won’t lie to you, I didn’t expect you to be my knight in shining armour” Jackson joked and Yugyeom laughed through the tears, his whole body sagging with relief.

************************

Jaebeom stood pressed against the door, watching the group of masked figures as they searched each dorm with bated breath. He let his eyes flicker shut for a moment, exhaling shakily as thumps and bangs came from the hallway, as he crept forward sneaking in. He rushed into the dorm closest, slipping into the bathroom and ducking down, listening intently as several boys groaned and whined. As they got closer, he could decipher some of the conversation, “Man, I’m so tired” a tall, lean boy whined and another smacked into his arm playfully “Well you could have said no” he snorted with laughter. The taller seemed to glare down at the shorter for a moment before shrugging and wandering away, “Hey. Come on! This one’s empty” he yelled back, his gruff voice bouncing off the walls. Jaebeom shifted forward, trying to hear them better and slipped, his palms and knees hitting the hard tiles with a crack that reverberated, the sound was still ringing in his head as he struggled up. “What was that?” a voice said uncomfortably close as Jaebeom sprung forward crushing himself into the small closet opposite.

He watched through the small crack of the door, his heartbeat thumping madly in his ears as he gulped, fear consuming his whole body. The figure passed by him, kicking out around the beds before huffing “Are you two playing a trick on me?” he shouted, banging a large metal pole against the door inches away from Jaebeom. “Arseholes” he muttered stalking away. Jaebeom sat frozen, his knees pushing into his sternum painfully and his legs screaming in agony from the earlier impact. He threw his head back, closing his eyes and taking deep slow breaths, the silence was deafening as he slowly creaked the door back open.

“Bam” he hissed, sticking his head in each door, and scanning it quickly before thrusting himself forward into the next one, the exhaustion was beginning to set in, and his thighs burned from all the extra exercise. “Bam?” he called, barely paying attention to the repetitive image of two empty beds in a small room, as he turned on his heel to move on. It was barely audible, but a whisper caught his ear as he flung himself back into the room, he stared at every object with close scrutiny as if Bambam could be hiding in a mug or behind a lamp. When he heard the voice again “Jaebeom?” he rushed forward opening the bathroom door as gently as he could and then scowled over his shoulder in confusion when he found it empty. The shower door rattled opened causing him to jump back with a shriek, he grabbed his chest in fear cursing loudly. The glass door slid open, revealing Bambam smiling like an unremorseful sibling.

“Finally bro!” he laughed, as Jaebeom threw himself forward, crushing him against his own body. This kind of skin ship usually caused his skin to crawl and his guts to turn to acid but this time, the feel of Bambam held safely in his arms felt like he was drowning and finally coming up for air. He sighed into his neck “You crazy fucking…” he muttered, and he felt Bambam exhale a shaky laugh into his ear. “Don’t you ever do that again!” Jaebeom scolded, gripping him tighter for a moment before finally releasing him.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with a perplexed looking blonde boy, he smiled kindly as Jaebeom retreated quickly, drooping his head with embarrassment. “Ah this is Yangyang” Bambam said casually “He sometimes speaks to me in English...” he was cut off by the small sweet face boy as he began aggressively shouting in an unrecognisable guttural language, “And other times he does that” Bam stated with a tight smile and as a patient ‘ah’ left Jaebeom’s mouth. They stood in silence for a moment waiting for the boy to finish whatever he was ranting about. He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes began to water and his lip quivered, “Ten!” he shouted, hiding his face with his arms as he sobbed. “And he just keeps saying ten over and over again, I don’t know what kind of code this is!” Bambam whined annoyed, “It’s not a code” Jaebeom stuttered, tapping the stranger very gently on his knee, trying his best to speak English. “Hey Yangyang…Winwin… safe” he said disjointedly, cringing at his own voice. The boy perked up instantly, jabbering away quickly and smiling wide. The only bit Jaebeom understood was the repetitive use of Winwin, “Tell him we’ll take him to Winwin” Jaebeom stated motioning to Bambam who glared at him accusingly “I better be getting paid to be your translator” he joked as Jaebeom helped him to his feet, “I better be getting paid for saving your arse” he spat back sassily.

***************************

Youngjae cradled the small boy whilst he sobbed uncontrollably, this wasn’t the first and it wouldn’t be the last whilst Jinyoung continued to torment them, he felt the anger rise in his chest. “Ten” Winwin whimpered as Youngjae patted his back reassuringly “It’s going to be ok” he choked, feigning a smile as Eunwoo re-entered, “I’ve told MJ to look out for a Yangyang” he said weakly with a sigh as he sunk down taking over comforting the distressed young boy. “Are you going to be ok?” Youngjae asked sternly and Eunwoo nodded, “go do what you need to… just get back here before Jaebeom does…or he’ll kill me” he said with a grimace and Youngjae nodded slinking out the room stridently.

He glanced at the chaos over his shoulder once last time as he took a deep breath and wriggled through the tight space of the fire door and stared down at the sharp drop in front of him, three storeys suddenly felt extremely high. He gulped back the fear as he turned and began slowly descending down the fire escape into the battle below.

***********************

Youngjae dropped down, crouching low as he scanned the field. A large fire crackled brightly in the middle of the field, red and orange embers glowing as they floated through the air. He stared at the instructions on his phone, praising the lord for a friend like Mark as he snuck along the back roads, he heard Jinyoung’s followers before he saw them dropping against the wall as his heart thumped against his chest. Several masked figures walked down the dark alley chatting absentmindedly, a short unique looking boy, with a quiff and several earrings was being dragged between them cursing and screaming at them in broken Korean.

Youngjae’s heart was in his mouth as he ignored the rising panic in his nerves and began to follow them. He eyed the gym in the distance, it’s lights were flickering menacingly but otherwise it looked deserted, he skidded into the mud behind a large bush watching like a hawk as the masked boys entered an old maintenance building just off campus. He jumped when a loud voice hissed ‘Youngjae!’ recoiling from the figure and curling up into a ball, fear consuming him. “Come on! This is my only chance to get you in!” He blinked up in shock as Mark’s kind eyes stared down at him, thrusting a mask out towards him. He nodded, taking it shakily and slipping it over his face.

**************************

Jaebeom smiled attempting to present himself warmly to the newest lost boy as they snuck back down the corridor, holding hands to form a human chain as they snaked down the stairs slowly. He could hear the screaming and shouting growing louder as they descended, “Stay here” he growled disconnecting from Bambam and running headfirst into the bedlam below.

Hongjoong was cornered, flailing his arms wildly at several perpetrators, behind them a small shrieking figure was scratching and tugging at anyone and anything he could grab hold off. On closer inspection as Jaebeom threw an elbow into someone’s ribs colliding painfully, the small boy was Chris. He smiled at him gratefully, his cheeks flushed red as Chris dipped and dived around the others. Jaebeom dragged another figure away, giving Hongjoong a fair chance, stumbling backwards as a fist connected with the side of his head. He stumbled dizzily, slumping against the wall, pain throbbing behind his eyes.

He struggled to stand, shouting incoherently as flashes of blue hair streaked past in the middle of the fight. “Bam no!” Jaebeom screamed, ducking quickly. “Fuck you!” Bam shrieked back, giggling madly and Jaebeom let out a sigh, seriously questioning his choice in friends.

The double doors slammed opened and a tall boy smiled mercilessly through a long black fringe, tapping a bat in his hands ominously, “You’re going to wake the kids” he snarled, swinging, and colliding with the closest man’s kneecaps. Jaebeom winced as the crack echoed through the hall, he swung again as the boy screamed and begged on the floor beneath him. “Seonghwa… enough” Hongjoong croaked as the others retreated, stumbling out the doors. He dropped down beside Hongjoong, checking him meticulously for injuries, “I’m fine!” Hongjoong whined, pulling away with a smile.

Jaebeom’s eyes fell onto Bambam crouched on the ground with Chris wrapped around him, “Are you ok?” Jaebeom screeched dropping to the floor beside them, “Yes” he muttered shakily and Bambam nodded, blood dripping from the edge of his mouth. “I told you to stay on the stairs” he growled angrily “And you! What on earth were you doing on your own!” He yelled turning his bitter gaze onto Chris, who seemed somewhat unharmed. “I don’t know what’s going on…” Chris muttered shaking his head “They haven’t touched me all night” he sighed, staring up at Bambam guilty.

“I stayed on the stairs” a small voice squeaked from behind them and Jaebeom whipped round, smiling “Well done Yangyang” he sighed, getting back onto his feet. “Come on you two” he demanded, “I’ve still got to find Yugy and Jackson yet” he groaned, cursing under his breath. “Wait… you LOST Yugyeom?” Bambam exploded, “I give you ONE, non-verbal responsibility to look after my child and you LOST him, in the middle of all this! When Jinyoung HATES him? How COULD you!” his face contorted with anger, Chris clung to him trying to calm him down, but he shrugged him off and Chris stepped back recoiling like an injured puppy. “if he… if he’s hurt… it’s all your fault” Bambam glowered, glaring at Jaebeom with contempt and disappointment. “Where are you going?” Jaebeom asked shakily, turning to Chris, Bambam’s words crushing his heart as if he’d just caved his chest in with Seonghwa’s bat. He turned and gestured to the front counter where Felix and an unrecognisable boy stood waving shyly, “Ah” Jaebeom nodded knowingly. “Stay safe” he murmured patting him on the shoulder and using his chin to direct the others to the door.

The field was bathed in a yellow glow, Jaebeom squinted up at the sky watching as it grew lighter. “It’s sun up” he sighed with relief, “Everything’s going to be ok” he laughed weakly as they entered block C. A sleepy Moonbin welcomed them with a broad smile, “Thank god, I’ve got the best news for you, Yugy and Jackson got back about ten minutes ago” he stepped the side as Bambam barrelled past them barely speaking a word to anyone.

Jaebeom took Yangyang up the stairs, turning into the main corridor. It was buzzing with life, like a normal school morning multiplied by ten. Bodies flitting here and there between rooms, sleeping bags and blankets splayed out haphazardly to house the lost boys. Eunwoo waved politely, his mouth a thin line from worry. “Hey where’s Winwin?” he asked and Eunwoo pointed into his room, shaking his head. “He’s locked himself in the bathroom and won’t come out” he sighed sadly. “I’ll do it” Yangyang said confidently hurtling into the room and thumping on the door shrieking something in thick Chinese, Jaebeom couldn’t understand. Based on the screams and cries shortly after, they had found each other and Jaebeom’s heart felt light for the first time all night. Eunwoo grinned up at him with soft eyes, “You actually reunited them” he said in disbelief, “’Yeah I guess I did… Hey, where’s Youngjae?” Jaebeom asked, his mind and heart wandering back to the cute boy he was comforting before all this began. “About that…” Eunwoo grimaced.

**********************************

Mark nodded at him, “You look good” and although Youngjae couldn’t see his smile he felt its warmth all the same. “You’re on your own now” Mark said his voice thick with concern. “I’ve got this” Youngjae snarled, shrugging Mark’s long black coat over his shoulders and marching towards the door. He opened it slowly, nodding at the other masked boys as he strolled casually into the wolf’s den.

He rubbed his clammy hands on his trousers, trying to control his anxiety, things were going too well, and the constant fear of exposure kept him on edge. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he wandered past a corridor, acting as if he belonged but acting had never been his strong suit. Youngjae ducked into a storage room, turning suddenly eyes wide, he scanned the beaten and bruised faces around him, at least ten to fifteen of them sprawled out on the concrete ground. “Oh...” he murmured in shock, _they actually gave them over,_ his heart flipped violently as bile stung his throat like acid. “Come to mock us some more?” a heavy American accent drawled out from under a brown fringe.

“Mark lee?” Youngjae stuttered, flipping his mask up to reveal his identity as he sunk to the floor in shock. “Youngjae? You’re with them?” a disgusted voice spat at him in Korean, “obviously not!” he giggled nervously… “I’m here to help Baek” Youngjae grinned glaring up at his power vocal enemy, their classroom rivalry felt trivial now. “What are you even doing here?” he queried perplexed. Baekhyun gave him a wolfish smile in response, playing with his dark purple hair distractedly “I…I got a little mouthy” he laughed, wincing in pain. “Only you” Youngjae laughed shallowly, gazing round at all the scared expectant faces around him.

“I’m going to try and get you out, I don’t know how yet, but I will. When you get out you want to go to D1 or C3, there’s people there to help you, I’m promise” he nodded before disappearing back into the hallway a cool chill washing over him, sending shivers down his spine. He could hear music and white noise emanating from a room nearby. He stood tall taking a deep breath before he knocked cautiously being summoned into the room quickly, two masked figures loomed over him threateningly whilst two scared young boys stole glances at him from a computer system.

“What?” one snapped aggressively and Youngjae suppressed a flinch and clearing his throat, “Orders from Jinyoung” he stated casually “it’s sun up, everyone not masked needs to go _now”_ he growled in his best demanding voice, channelling his inner Jaebeom. He grinned proudly hidden by a mask, as the others jumped into action quickly yelling demands here and there and stalking off down the halls. Youngjae took two tentative steps forward and whispered to the two boys, “You may want to get out whilst you can, C3 or D1” he mumbled and marched out the door as quickly as his aching legs could carry him. He ducked under a staircase nearby, crouching behind some old boxes and waited for the chaos to begin, he heard a curt voice from above him, as he shimmied back and crushed himself against the wall. “Did they find him?” Jinyoung asked coolly and Mark stepped forward mask less, shaking his head gloomily, “Fuck” Jinyoung growled angrily, “Fine get everyone out, we’ve got an hour to get back to the dorms” he snapped stomping back up the stairs.

Within minutes boys of all nationalities ran riot in the halls screaming and cursing as those in masks ushered them outside, whilst they argued amongst themselves. Youngjae smiled over his shoulder as he rushed up a creaky old metal staircase, it shook, and dust filled the air as he stomped but he persevered. He threw open the heavy door with a creak as a sadistic smile crept over his lips, “Park Jinyoung, I knew you’d be hiding you coward” he spat in disgust.


	11. Repercussions

“A fire! On Campus. Alcohol found in multiple dorms. Entire dorm blocks vandalised. Excessive fighting. Messing with security cameras, breaking, and entering… these are just some examples of the gross misconduct that happened here last night.” A small beady eyed man stood on stage lecturing them all, his voice venomous. “It took nearly five hours for EMT’s to put the fire out, FIVE HOURS” he emphasised as guilt and shame overtook Jaebeom’s weak mind. “I have had to send seventeen boys to the hospital for their injuries, there are many more being treated on site for severe injuries, I can’t tell you how disgusted and disappointed I am with your behaviour” he let out a heavy sigh and Jaebeom shifted on his heels uncomfortably, unable to bear much more of this emotional assault. “Now of course, the usual action for disciplining only those involved cannot be undertaken and I fear that you are not trustworthy enough to give honest statements of your actions. Therefore every male student, will be assigned 100 hours public service in which you will repair the damage you’ve done and reflect deeply on your actions, this is _non-negotiable_ , any who disobey will be met with criminal charges” he snapped with authority dismissing them.

Jaebeom trudged in line with the others sleepily, his head still spinning as he fumbled his way back to his dorm block. He dragged his heels following behind Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom slowly, only half listening to the conversation. “I can’t believe I’m being punished! I was locked in a room alone for nearly four hours!” Jackson whined aloud, dramatically tantruming with stamping feet and an impressive pout. “Count yourself lucky your foreign arse was safe” Bambam growled and Yugyeom physically shuddered at the thought. Jaebeom stared round at the lines of other boys all marching sadly back towards their dorm blocks, when he caught sight of a short boy with a mess of black hair limping. He saw red, lunging out of queue and throwing him to the ground in one swift movements, the shouts around him blurred into white noise as he grabbed Mark by the collar shaking him aggressively.

“Where is he?! I know you had something to do with this!” he spat, and Mark stared up at him with eyes like saucers, his swollen face pink and bruised beneath him. “I don’t know where Jinyoung is” Mark stuttered nervously “He was meant to come back to the dorm when it was all over, but he never showed up” he stated defensively. “Jinyoung?” Jaebeom felt his anger reach its peak, if he were in a cartoon smoke would be billowing out of his ears right now. “FUCKING JINYOUNG!” he screamed, shaking Mark once more, throwing the boy around like a ragdoll. “Where’s Youngjae?” he screamed, his heart crumbling from the pressure as Mark adverted his eyes to the ground. Tears began streaming down his cheeks as Jaebeom released him, sitting back on his heels in a panic. “I don’t know…” Mark sobbed, wiping at his face with his sleeves “He said he just wanted to rescue Hyungjin and Jeongin. They came out but he didn’t… I was hoping you had seen him” Mark sighed and Jaebeom patted his knee reassuringly his heart constricting guiltily, “I’m sorry” Jaebeom stuttered nervously “I’m just worried” Jaebeom said trying to keep his voice steady as a strong hand cupped his bicep pulling him to his feet. He smiled up at Jackson’s concerned face and glanced over to see Yugyeom helping Mark up too, he nodded at him, an unspoken alliance of sorts… for now. Mark gave a tight smile, turning and joining the mass of boys once more.

**************************

Jaebeom threw himself into his pillows, staring at the empty bed beside him with dread. “Where are you Jae?” he huffed as his phone pinged beside him. He jumped up excitedly, groaning and flopping back sadly. Yugyeom burst through the door first, followed by the other two, disrespectfully sitting down on Youngjae’s bed. “Can you believe this?” Yugyeom shouted, the last forty-eight hours had cause him to be uncharacteristically angry. His chubby cheeks stained red and large cute eyes narrowed with disgust “It’s _group_ punishment, I’ve got to do mine with _Jinyoung!_ ” he kicked out at the wall, colliding with a loud thump. He recoiled; his face softened with instant regret as he slowly fell to the floor holding his foot.

“It’s a punishment, it’s not like you have to talk” Jackson sighed unsympathetically with a callous shrug, “We don’t all have the advantage that Jinyoung wants to suck your dick” Bambam teased childishly, bending over the edge of the bed to high five Yugyeom. “I got you bro” he giggled with a grin that died when he saw Jackson’s stony face. “It’s true, you smile at him and he runs away in gay panic” Bambam reasoned and Jackson couldn’t help but smile shyly. There was a chorus of ooh’s and Yugyeom finally sat up suddenly interested, “Ewwww does Jackson have a crush on the enemy?” he teased, pouting his large lips and making wet kissing noises.

“No! no!” Jackson defended staring at them all offended, “You’ve got to admit though he is attractive, it’s just a shame he’s a prick” Jackson sighed finally slumping back against the wall with his arms crossed. “Dude that’s so gross” Bambam said recoiling away from Jackson as if he were infected. “As gross as Yugy’s crush on Mark?” Jaebeom chimed in, raising an eyebrow playfully as the youngest whirled round staring at him with astonishment, “I do not” he stammered quickly. Jackson and Bambam leant forward in unison, excitement spread across their faces “Are you sure?” Jackson sung and Yugyeom’s ears and cheeks burned red within an instant. “Oh my god, you do!” Bambam laughed wildly, throwing him towards the boy for a hug.

“Oh shut up!” Yugyeom shouted “I do not!” he pouted, denying Bambam’s affection. “Fine” Bambam laughed cruelly before stalking away in a sulk, opening the front door and screaming “KIM YUGYEOM WANTS TO FUCK MARK!” Jaebeom winced as his voice echoed through the hall. Yugyeom’s entire face burned red as he stared at his roommate with disappointment and shock. “How could you” he muttered as he used his large shoulder to barge past him, throwing himself into his dorm and slamming their door shut. “Oh… I think we hit a nerve” Jackson grimaced, following after him.

Bambam shrugged heartlessly and dropped back down on to the bed, making himself comfortable. “I can stay here for now, right? With Youngjae missing and that?” he stated coldly and Jaebeom glared down at him with contempt. “Just because your crush likes someone else doesn’t give you a free pass to be a dick to everyone” Jaebeom snarled, Bambam turned to face him, hurt written across his face which he hid quickly, sniffling loudly. “Want a cuddle?” Jaebeom sighed, “Only because you need one not because what you said is true” Bambam retorted with a snort as Jaebeom fell into him, wrapping himself up in the other boy’s warmth.

*********************************

Jaebeom tossed and turned, his mind whirling with worry. The snoring boy beside him just making his anger more palpable as time passed, he glared over at Bambam hating him for sleeping so peacefully despite the growing Jealously gnawing away inside. He threw himself round, texting Yugyeom. “Hey, do you have Mark’s number?” he typed furiously, desperate for information. “Why would I have that.” Yugyeom shot back uncooperatively but that ignited a flicker of hope within Jaebeom, “I’m not going to bully him, I just want to ask him about Youngjae” he added, in hopes Yugyeom would calm down but he simply received a short “I still don’t have it.” in response. He sighed with irritation, hating his past self for being so hesitant about his feeling for Youngjae and shoving him away, he might have been able to contact him otherwise. He tutted, hoping that if Yugyeom was awake, so was Jackson. He typed out the same message, pressing the phone against his chest hopefully, “I don’t but here’s Youngjae 😉” Jackson responded almost instantly.

He threw himself upright, excitedly. His heart thumping in his ears as he stored the number hastily as his sat in silence, unable to convince himself to type. Suddenly doubting himself, not knowing what to say. He sighed, hugging the phone to his chest and letting his heavy eyelids droop closed.

************************************

The next day was a blur, life was _too_ normal. As they trudged to class silently, the puffy bruised faces of other boys the only evidence of the chaos from the night before. They shared smirks and knowing looks in the corridors as girls gasped and ogled at them, whispering excitedly. Jaebeom sighed rolling his eyes as the turned, he was stuck to the side of Bambam even more than usual, his half-asleep brain guiding him.

“YOU!” a hoarse voice screamed and Jaebeom’s entire body tensed, anticipating an attack and he spun himself around. Yugyeom moved in time as if it were a choreographed dance, sandwiching Bambam safely between them, a tall slender figure approached running a hand through his blonde locks removing the bangs from his face as he smiled broadly. “Jaebeom, right?” he asked, his expression soft, revealing smile lines and beautiful crescent moon eyes. Jaebeom stared at the stranger in confusion a searing red welt that stained his left cheek caught his attention. “And Bambam, Yugyeom?” he queried in quick succession, pointing to each boy in turn as they nodded nervously. “You saved my brothers last night” he beamed, bowing low with his hands clasped together, “I don’t know how to thank you. I tried my best, I hid them and distracted some guys and next thing I know I’m being dragged by four masked pricks across the field” he sighed, his eyes flickering darkly for a moment. “It’s the least we could do” Jaebeom smiled, a warm feeling churning in his stomach, as the other stuck his hand out abruptly. “Ten.” He stated, a small smirk spreading playfully on his face as realisation dawned on the three boys and their mouths became perfect O’s in unison. “the Thai guy?” Bambam spluttered nervously and Ten winked back, grinning cheekily “The one and only” Ten giggled throwing his arms up casually. As Bambam exploded into Thai, speaking loud and fast. Ten smiled broadly answering him in a sweet voice as he bowed once more, “Man” Bambam sighed happily, leaning back into Yugyeom. Ten nodded happily, “If you ever need us for anything… we have your back” he growled patting Jaebeom’s shoulder forcefully and walking away. “Wow… look at you making friends” Yugyeom teased brightly, jabbing at Bambam’s ribs.

***********************************

The day dragged on, Jaebeom was overtly conscious of the absence of Youngjae, the empty chair taunting him from across the room as his heart ached painfully. He fell into deep thought, trying to process the night before, remember the faces and names of those he met, trying to think about anything other than the emotional tornado swirling inside him. Mark sat with his back to him, his shoulders hunched over avoiding all social contact, glaring at anyone who entered his private bubble, reminding Jaebeom of a troll guarding his bridge just like in books.

Jaebeom packed away his things with a sigh, his punishment looming over him all day like a heavy weight. He felt someone tug on his wrist, waking him from his daze and he jolted, dragging himself away. “Oh sorry-” Mark stared up at him, his face ashen and drawn, his eyes swirling, full of darkness. “I forgot you don’t like touch, I’m sorry” he bowed, politely his brown fringe flopping forward as he did. “We’re in the same group” he muttered, adverting his gaze as Jaebeom stared at him in confusion. “I just thought you- hoped you might want to walk together” he shrugged nervously, Mark suddenly seemed ridiculously small and vulnerable standing there with his shoulders slumped and his head drooped. “Yeah… we can walk together” Jaebeom stated, giving him a tight smile as they walked in silence towards the field, remembering what Yugyeom had said about Mark, how he had protected him that night.

They discarded their bags and jackets on the wall alongside everyone else’s as they lined up in front of a strict miserable looking security guard. Jaebeom glanced around, there were eight of them assigned to this punishment, he sighed at least it wouldn’t take them long to complete it. He took the rubbish bag and began picking up strips of material and other debris from the grass when a loud cackle caught his attention, he stared up squinting through the evening sun, blinking madly to readjust his eyes. “Sanha! Yah!” the boy shouted throwing a chunk of wood at a larger boy nearby with large eyes and a wide smile, “MJ” he laughed inwardly as the boy twisted round giving him a thumbs up. “Can you believe it? They took our trolley away AND we have to do the punishment?” he shrugged nonchalantly and continued to throw chunks of woods towards the other boy, like a terrible game of catch.

Jaebeom rolled his sleeves up, rubbing the sweat away from his forehead as he sighed continuing with the gruelling task. “Is Yugyeom ok?” Mark’s voice rattled through his tired brain and he stared at him blankly as he buffered. “It’s just I saw him getting… I stopped it, I just… wondered” Mark stuttered shyly, his cheeks flushed pink as he stared at the ground with burning intensity. Jaebeom thought back to the angry boy that slammed a door on them and swore loudly as Jackson thumped against it angrily, he beamed at the memory of the sulky brat as he nodded “Yeah… he mentioned that… yeah he is good, he’ll want to thank you. You should go see him” he stated sneakily, proud of himself as Mark’s face lit up, a slight spark igniting in his eyes. “Do you think so?” Mark asked hopefully.

***************************************

“Jaebeom-ah! Come on!” a high-pitched voice whined, Jaebeom looked up and saw the gaggle of boys lurking at the edge of the wall, Yugyeom had swung his long legs over the wall plopping himself down impatiently. “I’m nearly done!” he yelled back with a wave, turning to hand in his rubbish bag. “Here I’ll take it, you go” Mark offered, swinging his hand out expectantly. Jaebeom shoved his hand away leaning forward and snatching his bag instead, “No you go talk to him” Jaebeom laughed mischievously, “I’ll hand these in” he stated lifting the two bags up like medals of war as he trudged away.

He snatched up his things, gesturing wildly to the others to move as they stared back at him blankly, “Oh come on!” he yelled exasperated as he grabbed Bambam and Jackson by the arms dragging them away. “Hey! What about me?” Yugyeom shrieked, turning to glare at them accusingly whilst Mark stood behind him, cheeks flushed. “You’re busy” Jaebeom snapped back sassily, winking as Yugyeom’s red puffy face disappeared from sight.

Jaebeom laughed and sighed as Bambam patted his aching shoulders, he winced leaning into his touch. “Want to chill with us for a bit?” Jackson asked as they slowly made their way up the stairs, Jaebeom shook his head “Thanks but I need to sleep” he murmured through a yawn as he fell into his dorm, exhaustion taking over his entire body. He kicked his shoes off haphazardly, beyond caring as the guilt and sadness washed over him, reducing him to a numb shell. “Do those go there?” a soft voice questioned, stopping him in his tracks. Jaebeom stared up at the figure in the dim light, blinking rapidly as the comfortable voice washed over him once more, igniting a fire deep inside. “You ok?” Youngjae queried, stepping forward.

And just like that Jaebeom’s walls came crashing down, as if he had hidden in a paper house in a thunderstorm. “Jae” he whimpered, throwing his arms around him and pulling him closer. Youngjae’s arms slid round him as he winced beneath him. Youngjae snuggled closer, his chin pressing tightly against Jaebeom’s sternum as he wept silently into his hair. They stayed like that for a moment, slotted together like puzzle pieces both sobbing into the other. He looked down into Youngjae’s large brown eyes, the hurricane inside whipping irritably as he slid forward planting a soft kiss on his lips. He felt Youngjae tense beneath his grasp as he gasped against his mouth before melting into his touch, kissing back deeply.

“Where have you been?” Jaebeom asked hesitantly, as Youngjae leant against his shoulder. “Hospital” he murmured staring at the floor like a child being scolded, Jaebeom held Youngjae at arm’s length, bruising littered every visible bit of flesh and he had a large plaster on his forehead. “Needed stitches” he said mellowly pointing to his forehead. Jaebeom held him close once more, squeezing him tightly. “I was so worried” he admitted finally, throwing his pride aside as he planted another shy kiss on the top of his head. “I’m so sorry” Youngjae croaked, wiping at his face messily. “What happened to you?” he sighed carding his fingers through Youngjae’s hair absentmindedly.

********************************

“Sooo….” Yugyeom drawled staring over at the smaller boy expectantly, the way Jaebeom had flounced off made it seem like he wanted something but now they stood face to face in awkward silence. He sat on the wall, kicking his legs out mindlessly, “Oh! Urm… I just- Uh” Mark stumbled, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks flushed pink. “Spit it out” Yugyeom teased, sticking his tongue out childishly, his face still aching from the onslaught the night before. “I just wanted to know if you are ok” Mark blurted out and Yugyeom grinned sheepishly “You know I am, you patched me up” he said lightly punching Mark’s arm. “And then you got mad at me and ran off and could have been attacked or worse!” Mark practically yelled this time, his stress palpable. “Hey, hey” Yugyeom soothed reaching out and grabbing his hand idly, “I’m sorry… for what I said, I should have been more grateful…” Yugyeom stuttered, his heart constricting awkwardly as he fumbled over his words “I mean I am grateful” he mumbled staring at his feet. “Just confused” Yugyeom finally admitted smiling over at him, his heart in his throat as Mark beamed back. His face soft and welcoming, “Confused about what?” Mark asked cheekily, squeezing his hand and Yugyeom felt the blush burn his ears and cheeks.

“Oh…oh” Mark giggled as Yugyeom interlaced their fingers smiling giddily as he tugged him closer. “You’re meant to be the enemy…” he shrugged shyly “I’m meant to hate you but I just… can’t”. Mark’s fingers traced the edge of his jawline shakily, “I’m not the enemy, I was just on the wrong side” Mark sighed “if I get my way there won’t be sides… I hope” Mark laughed tersely wrapping his arms around Yugyeom’s waist. “Well if there’s no sides” Yugyeom grinned, chewing his bottom lip expectantly “Then I won’t get in trouble if I do this”, he let out a shy giggle as he tilted his head up to meet Mark’s, pressing their lips together in one swift movement before he could overthink. He sighed into him, feeling the tension leave his body as he leant into the kiss with Mark’s thumb rubbing his back reassuringly. “No I guess you won’t” Mark giggled nervously against Yugyeom’s lips as they snuggled together, basked in the orange glow of sunset.


	12. A New Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this update! ^^

Jaebeom discarded his bag recklessly, throwing himself down onto the grass beside Youngjae. It had been an exhausting night of catching up once they realised Youngjae had returned and they spent most the night exchanging stories on what happened to them, except for Youngjae who was still reluctant to tell anyone he did anything other than help Eunwoo. Jackson was sprawled out opposite his head in a book and Yugyeom was sunbathing the other side of him. A heavy sigh escaped Jaebeom’s lips as he leant into the Youngjae resting his head on his shoulder. He finally opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, “Where’s Bam?” he asked throwing himself upright in a panic. “In the library with Ten, _chill_ ” Jackson teased, sticking his tongue out before immersing himself back in the textbook and papers that were strewn in front of him. “Oh…” he sighed with relief as he slid back into position, squinting suspiciously, “What’s _he_ doing here?” he spat, a tinge of smugness to his words.

“He’s here with me” Yugyeom spat back defensively, arms wrapped tightly round Mark’s shoulders as he held the smaller boy against his chest. “So I was right” Jaebeom teased, rolling his eyes and ignoring the growing pout on Yugyeom’s face, “Shut up” Yugyeom sulked back as Mark titled his head back staring up at Yugyeom confused, “Right about what?” Mark asked as Yugyeom shrugged innocently. “You don’t mind, do you?” Mark said hesitantly turning his attention to Jaebeom, his tone genuine as Yugyeom’s grip on him tightened. Jaebeom glanced up at Youngjae, he was smiling broadly and there was sparkle in his eyes as he looked over at the other two. Jaebeom slowly shook his head, “You’ve done a lot for us…you belong here, you’re one of us now” Jaebeom shrugged nonchalantly, lifting his head to reveal he was grinning widely as Mark beamed back, his fangs popping out.

**************************************

“What’s up gays?” Bambam shrieked as he hopped the wall effortlessly, bowing satirically before flopping down onto Jackson’s back, straddling him. “The usual… how’s _Ten_?” Youngjae cooed playfully, fluttering his eyelids innocently. “ _He’s fine_ ” Bambam drawled back with a cheeky wink as he squeezed Jackson’s sides, digging his bony fingers into his ribs “Why aren’t you resting? This is _rest_ time!” he whined, as Jackson bucked his hips throwing him down onto the grass, he rolled round jabbing at him mercilessly. “Jack!” Bambam complained, desperate for the others attention as Jackson took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shoved his face into his book. “Don’t be mean Jack” Mark pleaded with a giggle and Bambam froze, his attack halted instantly. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Mark with great scrutiny and then they fell on his best friend, Yugyeom who was smiling shyly, his cheeks dusted pink. Jaebeom watched with his heart in his throat as Bambam’s face screwed up in obvious disgust as he glared round at all of them accusingly. “Don’t call him Jack, that’s my thing” he spat venomously as he sprung up “Stop taking everything that’s mine!” he screamed and stalked off across the field.

“What… what did I do?” Mark stuttered nervously as Yugyeom pulled him back into a hug, Jackson let out a heavy sigh finally slamming his book closed “Nothing Mark… you didn’t do anything” he stated with a tight smile, throwing himself up “I’ve got this” Jackson said reassuringly as he gave Yugyeom a small smile and ran across the field after Bambam. Yugyeom snuggled closer into Mark, “He’ll come around… I promise” he said as Mark stared at the ground hopelessly. “He doesn’t have to, Yugyeom, he has every right to hate me” Mark stated staring across the field with sad eyes.

***********************************************

“Bam!” Jackson shouted, out of breath from running to catch up with the other. “Bam, just stop!” he yelled once more as he thrust himself forward colliding with the taller boys back messily and causing them both to be launched into the brick wall opposite. There were screams and grunts of pain as they stood crushed together for a moment, then Jackson felt as Bambam’s shoulders sagged and his torso began to shake. “Hey Bam…” he cooed, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling his head in between his shoulder blades, the loud sniffle he got in response confirmed his suspicions that Bam was crying.

“Bam?” he queried once more as he released the boy reluctantly. He watched as he turned slowly, slumping his body back against the wall and rubbed at his face furiously, “I’m sorry” Bambam croaked, his voice breaking as more tears fell down his soft cheeks. “I… I just didn’t realise it would hurt that much… you know… seeing _them_ ” he whined, throwing his hands up to his face in exasperation. “You don’t have to apologise Bam” Jackson stated, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, “But you do need to talk to Yugyeom, he has no idea. You never confessed to him, he doesn’t know you’re hurting” Jackson stated, giving him a warm smile as Bambam nodded shyly. “I guess you’re right” Bambam murmured guiltily.

Jackson stepped forward throwing his arms around the other, “It’ll be ok” he soothed as Bam nodded shyly, “Yeah I guess so, I’m going to go to my room, say sorry to the others for me” Bambam asked and Jackson nodded giving him a big smile. He watched as Bambam stalked away with his head down, he took a deep breath and sighed just when he thought all the pain was over. Youngjae and Jaebeom were finally getting somewhere, Mark and Yugyeom seemed to really like each other, he thought things were looking up for his friends. Unrequited love hurt, he knew that well, but Jackson hated being stuck in the middle of things. He rubbed at his face exasperated, he needed to study to catch up if he wanted to get a good grade but every time, he tried to concentrate he found his mind wandering, back to the last thing Jinyoung had said to him before that awful night. “You don’t know what I’m capable of” his words had haunted him ever since, a weird mix of anger and intrigue swirling every time he thought of the boy.

He should hate him, wanted to hate him but he had this habit of desperately looking for the best in someone and despite his rudeness and attitude, Jinyoung was human too, just like them. It was obvious he behaved the way he did because he had been hurt, or he was in denial, or both. A little monster deep inside gnawed at the back of Jackson’s mind, wanting answers for all of these questions. That and the way Jinyoung looked at him when no one was around, those little glances in the hallway he thinks Jackson doesn’t see, the way he stutters whenever Jackson makes dead eye contact with him. There was something beneath his façade of disgust and Jackson was determined to find out what.

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly behind him made him jump, he threw himself round in a panic and saw a tall slim boy he didn’t recognise. “Uhhhh… can I help you?” Jackson asked recoiling back as the raven-haired boy broke into a large smile, his eyes were bright and emotionless. “Hi, Chae Hyungwon, third year law student and babysitter….” He was cut off abruptly but a sharp intake of breath and a loud tut as Jinyoung stepped out from beside him. “ _Behavioural advisor_ for Park Jinyoung to ensure his behaviour complies to the university rules to ensure both his and other students’ safety…” he was cut off once again by an irritated tut as Jinyoung began to tap his foot impatiently. “You know I have to Jinyoung” Hyungwon sighed, rolling his eyes as he stepped slightly to the side, Jinyoung smiled broadly. He still had remnants of swelling and bruising around his face, but he otherwise looked exactly the same, slim face with large brown eyes and beautiful full lips. Jackson had to remind himself not to let his eyes linger there for too long, this was the homophobe who hated foreigners after all.

“So can I help you?” Jackson asked again, grinning proudly as Hyungwon stifled a giggled beside them. “Look…I’ve been told… I’ve got too” Jinyoung stuttered, his voice low and insincere. “I’m sorry for bullying you” he forced out eventually staring at him deadpan, Jackson stared back at him in shock. Partly because he couldn’t believe he was having a face to face conversation with Jinyoung and partly because he had just _apologised._ “And you won’t do it ever, ever again?” Jackson teased in response, causing a veil of red to rise on Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung murmured something indistinguishable and Hyungwon scolded him quietly, “I’m not here cause I like you, I’m writing your report honestly” he warned as Jinyoung huffed like a begrudged child, told he can’t have any sweets unless he behaves. “I truly mean it, I’m changing” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth, staring at Jackson with burning intensity. “Well, if you say it, it must be true” Jackson mocked sarcastically “Apology accepted” he said grinning. “That’s all we need” Hyungwon practically squealed with delight as he hunched over a clipboard scribbling furiously. “Is that it? I kind of have somewhere to be” Jackson asked, pointing over his shoulder absentmindedly. “That’s all for now… foreigner” Jinyoung laughed, his eyes full of promise as Jackson waved half-heartedly and began walking away.

************************************************

Jaebeom sat hunched over his laptop typing furiously, the further into the term they got the more essays he was being expected to write, and he struggled with this side of the course more than anything, he knew he had to give it his undivided attention or he’d never pass. He was so immersed in the writing he didn’t hear Youngjae enter, jumping suddenly as the others hand traced along his broad shoulders sending shivers down his spine. He slipped his headphones off quickly discarding them nearby, watching as Youngjae threw himself into bed groaning loudly, little green and yellow splotches peeking out from under the hem of his t-shirt. “I guess you heard?” Jaebeom grimaced, all determination to work dissipating instantly as he swiftly moved over to comfort Youngjae. “ _Worse_ ” Youngjae whined, his voice muffled as he fully submerged his face within his pillow. “What could be-” Jaebeom started, stroking at his back reassuringly as Youngjae jerked his head upright suddenly “I bumped into the fucker in the corridor!” he yelped, throwing himself sideways out of Jaebeom’s grasp. He watched with his heart in his throat as Youngjae absentmindedly rubbed at the fresh scab on his forehead, he still refused to talk about _that night._

“Well” Jaebeom’s throat was suddenly dry and tight, as he forced himself to speak shakily “Did he say anything?” he spluttered. He regretted the question instantly as Youngjae’s gaze hardened, “He offered an apology and reassured me we had no bad blood…” he sighed, pushing his hair back in a way he often did when he was stressed that for some reason Jaebeom found maddening, maybe it was the fact he looked so damn fine with his hair pushed back, “Well that’s good” he interjected, trying to stay focused. “With his _behavioural babysitter_ present” Youngjae added, grunting irritably, “In two weeks he is a free man and we are fucked” Youngjae said his steely eyes burning into Jaebeom, causing anxiety to grow in his chest, knocking the wind out of him like a ton of bricks. “What happened between you two Jae?” He asked, for the hundredth time, Youngjae took a deep breath a small smirk dancing playfully across his lips, “You really want to know?” he teased as Jaebeom nodded eagerly. “Come here then” Youngjae grinned wolfishly, patting the bed beside him. Jaebeom scrambled up beside him, leaning into his shoulder and looking up at him with large expectant eyes, “Ok so, I got Mark to help me and then I….”

**************************************

Yugyeom crept into the dorm sheepishly, Bambam was practically laying on his desk completely immersed in his laptop. He took a deep breath, attempting to mentally prepare for the shitstorm that he was about to cause, took two strides forward and tapped his best friend on the shoulder. “Bam-ah?” he chimed gleefully, trying to ignore the obvious tension in the air. Bambam simply raised a hand, not even turning to look at him. Yugyeom gulped, trying to control the sudden flood of emotions that hit him like a tidal wave and tapped once more, this time Bam slipped one headphone off, “I’m busy man, later” he whined dismissively, still avoiding Yugyeom’s eyes. “Not later now!” Yugyeom snapped, he could feel his temper rising, a sudden rush of anger and betrayal bubbling beneath the surface, threatening to spill over in the form of tears. “I said later!” Bambam screamed back, finally turning to look up at Yugyeom. His deep brown eyes filled with hurt and pain, Yugyeom bit back his guilt as he attempted to keep his face neutral “You can’t just keep ignoring me” he sighed, carding his fingers through his hair exasperated.

He slumped down onto the edge of the bed as Bam swivelled on his chair nervously, an awkward silence growing around them. “I know…” Bambam began, his voice uncharacteristically quiet, Yugyeom watched him carefully the way he twiddled his thumbs and tapped his feet. Realisation was finally setting in, “I’m sorry I’ve hurt you” Yugyeom blurted, Bambam stared up at him in shock, his eyes wide and mouth agape. “Look I love you, you’re my best friend and I know this year has been like A LOT, but I also really like Mark and it would mean the world to me if you’d just try and support me” Yugyeom ranted, forgetting to take breaths.

He watched as his best friend’s face screwed up in disgust, yet for some reason he’s cheeks had turned scarlet too. “Its, Just” Bambam began, fumbling over his words awkwardly “He was there Yugy, he _watched_ as his _friends_ beat the shit out of me” Bam choked back tears as he spoke and Yugyeom’s heart constricted painfully, thoughts running wild, how do you chose? How do you find a safe middle ground here? Why can’t he love both and everything be ok? he struggled to control his own tears as Bambam’s soft eyes bore into him.

“I know he didn’t touch me, but he didn’t stop them Yugy and he wasn’t there to stop them doing it to you either” Bambam spoke, tears glistening as the fell slowly down his cheeks. Yugyeom broke his mature stance, throwing himself towards Bambam and encapsulating him in a hug “I’m so sorry” Yugyeom whispered into his ear as he snuggled his face into Bam’s neck, it didn’t take long for Bambam’s long limbs to wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

“He promised me, he isn’t on Jinyoung’s side, there isn’t going to be sides anymore, I wouldn’t have even _considered_ if he was” Yugyeom explained through sobs as he sniffled loudly, Bambam began stroking his neck comfortingly. “Hey… hey, I’m sorry too.” He sighed squeezing the taller boy tightly “I shouldn’t have only thought about my feelings, if you really like him, I’ll try and be nice… I promise” Bambam cooed, pushing him upright and thrusting an outstretched pinkie in his direction. Yugyeom stared at him with a miraculous look on his face, “You realise how serious this is right?” He teased as he wrapped his pinkie around Bam’s and they pressed their thumbs together, locking it in. “Anything for my best friend’s happiness” Bambam beamed, “Now I need to clean myself up, you’ve ruined my makeup!” he complained jabbing Yugyeom in the ribs for good measure as he stalked off to the bathroom.

Bambam paused in the doorway, taking a deep breath watching as Yugyeom sat back on the bed wiping at his face like a small child, smiling madly. Bambam muttered to himself in English “But I loved you first, you were just too blind to see it…. You gorgeous idiot” he sighed and disappeared from sight.


	13. Revenge Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally back with a new update *Sorry for the wait!^^*
> 
> ALSO I've been through the other 12 chapters and edited cause I noticed A LOT of mistakes and typos so if you've already read those and got through it, you're amazing, I don't know how you got through my terrible writing :')
> 
> More updates, more frequently, - I hope!

Youngjae’s voice was suddenly drowned out by a frantic knocking on the door, both boys lent forward slightly, shrugging at one another before deciding to ignore it. They slunk back against the wall giggling when the door slammed open and a shadow crept into the hallway, Jackson stepped forward slowly with one hand covering his eyes “Please don’t be having sex!” Jackson groaned as he shuffled forward his other arm stretched out in front of him.

“Kim Yugyeom that’s not what I gave you a key for!” Jaebeom shouted hopping off the bed and throwing himself towards Jackson playfully, causing the other to shriek and fall against the wall, laughing wildly and gripping his chest. “Scared the hell out of me man” Jackson stated trying to catch his breath, beaming up at the others from the floor, Jaebeom stretched out his hand helping him up, “So why are you bursting into our room unannounced?” Jaebeom clicked his tongue in false agitation, raising an eyebrow expectantly. “Get over here and you’ll find out!” Bam’s voice emanated from across the hall, Jaebeom leant forward and saw Mark and Yugyeom in standing in the hallway awkwardly whilst Bambam’s tall frame filled the door frame, Jaebeom noticed he had gained a lot of muscle since school started, his chest bulkier than the first time he saw him standing there.

“Jackson took the key by force, just want to throw that out there” Yugyeom stated, throwing his hands in the air defensively as they all crushed into the others dorm, three on each bed. Jaebeom rolled his eyes, intertwining his fingers with Youngjae’s “Lucky we weren’t doing anything then!” He teased, glaring at Jackson accusingly from across the room. “I would have interrupted even if you were! I’ve basically seen you naked I don’t care!” Jackson spat back, sticking his tongue out childishly. There was a chorus of laughs and noises of complaint before calm finally fell across the room, “So?” Youngjae asked, eyes wide and expectant.

“As you all know, Jinyoung’s back” Mark began, flicking his fringe out the way as everyone groaned and sighed. “With a vengeance” he added quietly, “I thought the threat to end his education was enough but it isn’t, he comes from a rich family, they paid for all the damaged and some, he only has to play by the rules for two weeks and he is getting a clean record” Mark spoke loudly and clearly, eyes flickering to meet Jaebeom’s and Jackson’s every now and then. “He has already begun planning” Mark sighed; he was gripping Yugyeom’s hand so tightly his knuckles had turned white. “He… he doesn’t know about anything that happened whilst he was away” he sighed staring at the ground shamefully. Yugyeom gave the others a tight smile as he patted Mark’s back gently. “Basically Mark is currently a double agent” Yugyeom giggled sweetly, his laughter brightening up the jittery atmosphere almost instantly. “No!” Mark complained, “I want to tell him, I need to tell him, I can’t…” his eyes flickered to Bambam instantly and the tension between them became suffocating. “I can’t stand by and do nothing anymore…it doesn’t make up for the past but it’s a good start” he finished firmly and Bambam nodded. “Jinyoung will be pissed whether you tell him now or in two weeks, Mark we could really use the information” Jaebeom pressed, his eyebrows knitted in concentration. “Nobody expected the… the other night” Jaebeom stuttered, attempting not the refer to it as the _purge_ as he often did inside his head. “We need to be more prepared, this needs to be the end and we have to win” Jaebeom spoke with a newfound confidence and murmurs of agreement from the others filled the air.

“Can you do it?” Bambam asked staring at Mark, his eyes swirling with emotion, Mark nodded shyly almost withering beneath his gaze. “We are putting all our trust in you, to protect us all not just Yugyeom. So, can you do it? Can you lie to his face and help us? When it gets rough out there, will you really stand beside us?” he stated his voice cool and steady. Everyone glanced between the two, watching in awe as Bambam sat tall and confident smiling yet somehow intimidating. “I mean… We’re all thinking it Mark” Youngjae added “I know you, but they don’t. it’s a lot to ask them to blindly trust you” Youngjae leant forward giving Bambam a supportive smile that he returned warmly.

“I can do it” Mark nodded, “I’ve pretended to like him for years, I’ve got this” he sat up puffing his chest out as if to make himself taller, “I’m not just here for Yugyeom, I know you’re a family, I want to help _all_ of you” he matched Bambam’s tone perfectly, in a way that made Jaebeom want to giggle but also impressed him. “So it’s settled, wait for information from Mark and plan from there” Jaebeom stated, “Can we go now? We were kind of busy” he teased winking at Youngjae who turned beetroot. A loud chorus of ewww’s filled the room as Jaebeom took Youngjae by the hand dragging him back across the hall, “Hey if you could not announce our sex life to our friends that’d be great!” Youngjae whined as Jaebeom slammed the door behind them “They’ll survive” Jaebeom shrugged as their lips collided messily, a sudden urgency to enjoy the peace they have overcoming Jaebeom.

*********************************

“It’s been four days has he really got nothing?” Youngjae hissed, they all sat in their usual spot at the edge of the field, conversing in hushed whispers. “We know he is planning something, Mark says he keeps bragging, but he isn’t sharing any details yet. Plus he still has that senior with him everywhere he goes… Oh! And from what I heard Hyungwon is friends with Shownu who _apparently_ threatened Jinyoung” Yugyeom stated, waggling his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders “It’s all gossip though” he added hastily.

“Nah it’s not” Jaebeom spoke as quietly as he could, slowly opening one eye to look up at the others from his sunbathing. “I danced with Shownu yesterday after hours, he said Jinyoung’s case is stressing Hyungwon out massively. He even has to take him to the _toilet_ ” Jaebeom stifled a giggle as he continued “But he has been offered a glowing recommendation to a top law company if he completes it, Shownu stepped in to warn him that if he continues to piss Hyungwon off, _Hoseok’s_ going to get involved and believe me, nobody wants that” he grimaced as he rearranged his cap and Yugyeom stared at him with a look of disbelief.

“H…Hoseok… oh man” Yugyeom giggled nervously whilst the others exchanged looks of confusion “Who’s he?” Bambam asked bluntly through a mouthful of noodles, “You don’t know him?” Yugyeom asked, “The senior, massive guy, muscles bigger than my head! Heart of gold and sweet as anything but man” Yugyeom whistled low “he could knock me out with a high five” and he watched as realisation seeped into the others. “Well at least we know we have Shownu and his friends on our side if it all goes to shit” Jackson laughed, glancing up from his textbook finally. “Hey… that’s a good idea!” Youngjae burst scuttling closer and speaking quieter “Eunwoo and I made a lot of friends patching people up, maybe we need to try and get some more people on our side, strength in numbers and all that… You know just in case” Youngjae suggested eagerly and suddenly four expectant gazes fell on Jaebeom once more, like their was some unspoken agreement that he was leader. “Not until we get confirmation of his plan” Jaebeom stated letting his eyes flicker closed once more as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun beating down on them mercilessly.

“I came at the right time then” a voice whispered from close by causing Jaebeom to jump upright, his heart in his throat. Mark had perched on the stone wall, with his back to them and pressed his phone against his ear. “He plans to start something in the corridor, yell at Jackson or something, he wants you to get aggressive so he can call a final fight but make it look like you started it. He has already been recruiting, he’s got like twenty people prepared already” Mark finished his sentence with a loud cough before jumping up and disappearing around the corner.

The five of them stared around at one another in shock, “A fight?” Youngjae croaked, all colour draining from his face. “And I’m the bait?” Jackson added, his textbook had fallen out of his lap and was laying neglected in the grass, “I wish this guy would just admit he wants my body already” Jackson sighed as Bam and Yugyeom fell against each other giggling. “Can’t you just like get undressed and throw yourself at him or something?” Youngjae whined as he wriggled uncomfortably, Jaebeom glared at the others as they laughed and murmured in agreement that this was a better plan than a fight, “I think that’s classed as sexual assault” Jaebeom said finally shutting down any further discussions.

*************************************

“Jack come on!” Youngjae squealed gleefully, throwing one last water balloon in his direction, missing him completely, “We’re going to be late!” Youngjae shrieked as he attempted to ring out his soaking wet shirt, “Jaebeom will be mad!” he added and watched as Jackson discarded his two water balloons and quickly ran towards him. Since Jinyoung’s return everyone was on edge again and they had made a pact that neither foreigner was to walk anywhere alone, on this occasion they were meeting up with the others and collecting Bambam from his theatre studies class.

Youngjae watched as Jackson fought to get his sopping wet vest off and wrung it out effortlessly, his wet muscles glistening in the sunlight, he looked like a model the way he threw his hands through his hair attempting to dry it out. “Come on this isn’t a vogue photoshoot” Youngjae hissed once more, grabbing Jackson by the arm and dragging him into the building.

**************************************

Jaebeom recognised Youngjae’s voice immediately, eyes darting up from his phone and searching the busy hallway for his face. Ultimately, he found Jackson first, casually strolling through shirtless giggling and chatting with Youngjae oblivious to all the looks he was getting. Or maybe he did know and just _liked_ the looks, Jaebeom could never tell with Jackson. Youngjae’s shirt was damp and clinging to his body, showing the curves and muscles he usually hid under baggy clothes, his hair pushed back the way Jaebeom loves it and the jealous monster inside his chest was secretly glad for Jackson stealing the show so he could have Youngjae to himself.

“He out yet?” A voice murmured from behind him sending icy shivers down his spine and making him jump, he flicked round bumping into Yugyeom in shock “You made me jump” he stated matter of factly as he stared up into the taller one’s eyes. “I guess I did” Yugyeom giggled back, grinning broadly, Jaebeom followed his eyes to Mark leaning against the wall nonchalantly surrounded by Jinyoung’s goons. “Where is he then?” Jackson asked leaning against the wall and covering everyone nearby in water as he shook his head like a puppy.

“Ew!” Yugyeom shrieked attempting to use Jaebeom as a shield, Jaebeom moved quickly jabbing and tickling at the other whilst muttering something along the lines of “useless” and “baby” when Bambam appeared at the edge of the circle, a small smile forming as they all jumped to attention at his presence. “So?” Youngjae asked excitedly as they huddled round exchanging a few accusing glares with Jinyoung’s team before they began whispering. “He was in a foul mood BUT it’s all non-verbal so he can’t get in trouble and he doesn’t have Hyungwon in class anymore” Bambam spoke quickly in hushed tones, checking over his shoulder every now and then. “But its only been a week!” Jackson complained, smacking his palm into Jaebeom’s shoulder in annoyance, he bit back the pain as he nodded “Ok so it could be any day now” he said and suddenly they all dispersed, attempting to look casual as Jinyoung sauntered out of the classroom.

Jaebeom stared at the ceiling absentmindedly, Youngjae’s hand warm against his as they all attempted to look innocent, something that usually only Yugyeom can achieve. “So another water fight?” Youngjae asked loudly, directing the question at nobody in particular. Jaebeom watched as Mark leapt forward, gesturing towards them and whispering to Jinyoung, something was happening he could feel the apprehension building and there was a sudden change of atmosphere, the busy chaotic corridor was now nearly empty and the energy between the two groups was static. “I’ve got a little time before dance practice, shall we go?” Jaebeom answered loudly watching carefully to make sure the others were listening. They all fell into formation as if it were choreographed, Yugyeom and Youngjae either side of Bambam and Jaebeom and Jackson following behind. “It’s happening isn’t it?” Jackson muttered under his breath, moving closer and wrapping his arm round Jaebeom’s elbow. Jaebeom stared up at him and gave a tight smile, wishing he could answer his question with just a simple look, but it was much more complicated than that.

He didn’t hear or see anyone move but he felt the sharp tug as Jackson’s grip on his arm was pulled away, he froze staring at Mark with pleading eyes. Begging for his friend’s safety that they made the right decision. “Look where you’re going foreigner” Jinyoung spat, his bag and books were strewn across the floor. _He’s going to make it look like Jackson’s fault…_ Mark’s words echoed in his brain as he bit back anger, eyes flickering between the two boys standing face to face in the middle of the corridor. “ _You_ bumped into _me!_ ” Jackson argued, “Maybe you should have been looking where you were going instead of looking at my hot body” Jackson retorted taking two steps forward until Jinyoung’s hand was practically touching his stomach. Jackson had always been a wild card, Jaebeom knew that but he never thought his tactic would be to _flirt_ with the bully. He stood rooted to the spot, panic rising in his chest as Jinyoung’s cheeks burned scarlet. “Why would I be looking at you?” Jinyoung teased, his voice almost _playful,_ as he tilted his head to the side and fluttered his eyelids sweetly. Jaebeom felt his jaw drop but he didn’t care, something was clearly wrong with Jinyoung. He exchanged a panicked look with Mark who shrugged just as confused by this turn of events as they were.

“Cause you want all of this, stop lying to yourself” Jackson growled, as he reached out and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, this was the tipping point they needed, Jinyoung shoved him away retreating frantically “I am not lying! I’m not disgusting like… like all of you!” he screamed, a strong dialect coming through as he spoke. “ _Disgusting?!_ ” Jackson shouted back in English his American accent stronger than ever, as if he was mocking the poor Korean boy. “This ends now!” Jinyoung snapped, his bravery returned now he had several other boys flanking him. Jaebeom finally shifted, stepping beside Jackson and glaring at a rounder boy with revulsion, hoping he looked intimidating. “We fight, when my team wins none of these _absurd_ relationships on campus!” Jinyoung shrieked, he was somehow looking more and more like an out of control child as his temper rose. “When my team wins, you go to hell and stop bullying everyone!” Jackson retorted, somehow he had managed to keep his face stony and deadpan throughout their entire exchange. Jinyoung’s loud obnoxious laughter filled the room, causing unease to nest in Jaebeom’s chest “Team, the five of you reckon you can beat me?” he roared with laughter once more “Bring it on!” he shouted confidently thrusting a handout towards Jackson. Jackson shook it strongly, “My team isn’t limited to five members” he chimed happily before turning on his heel, grabbing Jaebeom by the arm and strutting towards the others.

**********************************

“Did I do good? Do you think he believed me? Did you see how red his face was?” Jackson blurted out excitedly as they ran towards the field, all giggling like naughty school children. “You did great!” Youngjae beamed throwing his arms round Jackson’s neck and squeezed him tightly, “It was perfect” Bambam reassured, followed up throwing three water balloons in quick succession at Jackson’s face. There were squeals of laughter and the odd few swear words thrown at each other as they ran around playing happily, as if they hadn’t just ignited something feral and aggressive within Jinyoung, once again.

Jaebeom rubbed a towel through his soaking wet hair before passing it back to Youngjae “I have to go, I’ve got dance” he said, taking him into his arms and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Remember what we agreed!” Yugyeom shouted from beside him, “Can I finish saying goodbye to my boyfriend before we go back to doomsday, please?” the three others looked between each other cheekily, “No” Bambam stated grinning wide. “I need to get Shownu on our side, and preferably any or all of his friends, I know, I know!” Jaebeom complained, before turning and wandering off in the direction of the dance hall.

Jaebeom sauntered in, the loud bass was already echoing around the large hall as three tall boys all of different builds danced to an English hip hop song he didn’t recognise. He dropped his bag down on a bench near a small boy who was immersed in a laptop with books scattered around him. “Hi” Jaebeom muttered, a poor attempt to be polite as he shrugged into a dry t-shirt and joined the others. “Hey” Shownu beamed at him, as the next song began and they fell into position easily moving in sync, the way the had done hundreds of times before. As he moved he realised Hoseok was dancing with them, his movements more graceful than Jaebeom imagined. Shownu had told him many times that Hoseok loved to dance and despite everything their schedules had never properly aligned until now.

The boy on the other side he recognised as Hyungwon, Jinyoung’s behavioural advisor and one of the most patient boys he had ever met, it was odd seeing him like this. Face completely relaxed and calm, a flicker of a smile on his face as his body moved fluidly to the beat, his long limbs emphasising each move in an aesthetically pleasing way. Jaebeom beamed at him as they passed by one another.

The music came to an end and Jaebeom stood doubled over gripping his knees as sweat poured down his back, the best thing about collaborating with Shownu was that together, their choreography was unforgiving, their was something about pushing your body to the brink for the art that Jaebeom enjoyed.

“Hey, I didn’t know you danced” Jaebeom said turning his attention to Hyungwon between large gulps of water, “I haven’t in forever” Hyungwon laughed, his face lighting up as he stared over at Hoseok with large glittering eyes. “But someone thought I should be exercising to relieve my stress from dealing with Jinyoung and this was my compromise” he shrugged casually. “And I did love to dance when I was younger” Hyungwon added, waving delicately over at Hoseok. The large man can look intimidating especially if you just judge him on his muscular body, which is more toned and sculpted than Jaebeom could ever imagine himself to be, his will power just wouldn’t last that long. However Hoseok was a soft, kind character, full of love and support for anyone and everyone and he had offered thoughtful words when Jaebeom was in his heartbroken phases. He watched as Hoseok wrapped himself around Hyungwon snuggling into his neck playfully and blowing raspberries loudly, “Hope you don’t mind PDA” Shownu teased as he strolled past sitting cross legged beside the smaller boy on the floor who finally looked away from his screen.

The boy was average sized, maybe Mark’s height, with Bambam’s build but beside Shownu he looked like a fluffy marshmallow made to resemble a man instead, yet it was Shownu that melted like butter under the others stern gaze. Jaebeom followed as Hoseok lifted Hyungwon and carried him effortlessly over to the others and got comfortable on the ground, Jaebeom sat between the two couples observing, the looks, the body language. It was obvious there was a lot of love being shared without words causing his heart to twang painfully. If Jinyoung wins, they will be punished for this. For being happy. His throat felt tight as he struggled to find the right words, “So you know Jinyoung’s back” Jaebeom stated matter of factly and Hyungwon rolled his eyes sarcastically in response.

“Obviously” Hyungwon drawled causing giggles to fill the room, “You know he is starting again, right?” Jaebeom said his voice shakier this time. The smile faded from Hyungwon’s face instantly as he stared at Jaebeom in shock, “What?” Hyungwon demanded his mouth hanging open. “It happened earlier. He started screaming at Jackson and then he said he wanted to fight”, Jaebeom scanned the others faces even the stranger was giving him he’s full attention. “What for?” Shownu asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “He says if he wins no homosexual relationships on campus but if we win, he has to stop everything. Relinquish all control, disband, everything” Jaebeom stated, trying his best to speak coherently. “He can’t do that! Who does he think he is?!” the small stranger exploded angrily, his cheeks burning red, “He’s a _Park_ ” Hyungwon said, “A rich one at that, he can’t officially do anything but doesn’t mean he won’t bully people into hiding” he sighed once more. “So? Who’s we?” Hoseok asked, hitching an eyebrow up. “We?” Jaebeom stuttered in confusion as Hoseok grinned sweetly back at him, “You said if we win, he stops, who’s we?” he clarified and Jaebeom let out a deep shaky breath. “Right now its just the five of us, but we are talking to everyone. We can’t lose this” Jaebeom knew it was a silly request, ridiculous even but the way these four men grinned back at him it was like he had just delivered a food truck. “Tell us when, we’ll be there” The small boy said instantly as Shownu wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. “If they want to separate me and Kihyun…” Shownu began but Hoseok cut him off, “Or me and Hyungwon, they’ve got another thing coming” he snarled, and for the first time since he met him Jaebeom actually felt scared of Hoseok. “Thank you so much guys” Jaebeom said, despite the consequences, despite the pain, neither of them had even considered saying no. His heart soared at the thought, that maybe just maybe, they had a chance to win. 


	14. Team Wang Gae Or Team Park Gae?

Jaebeom smiled over at Jackson wearily, he had spent all day studying and all-night plotting against Jinyoung and the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with him. He leant forward on the table holding his chin in his hands as the board wobbled in and out of focus, as he tried to concentrate. Jaebeom felt his heavy eyes flutter shut and his head droop forward, he sat up violently jerking his head back upright and blinking rapidly. “Late night?” Chris teased from beside him as he rubbed his eyes furiously. “You could say that” Jaebeom retorted with a smirk, clicking buttons on his laptop aimlessly, “So is the Jinyoung thing true?” Chris whispered underneath his breath, so lightly that Jaebeom almost missed it completely. “What Jinyoung thing?” he asked trying to look confused, but he was certain his face was unable to express anything but exhaustion at this point.

“Well Han told me he overhead some people talking in Rap class about a fight” Chris asked eagerly but Jaebeom just stared at him perplexed, “Who’s Han?” he asked blankly as Chris flapped his hand at him impatiently “You’ve met him… doesn’t matter, is it true? Is there a fight?”. Jaebeom sighed lazily, word was spreading around the school quickly and the pressure was rising. “Yeah” Jaebeom mumbled incoherently still tapping away, staring pointlessly at the essay in front of him. Chris grinned at him, his eyes wide, “So what do you need us to do?” he asked excitedly. “Stay out the way and don’t get hurt” Jaebeom mumbled, resigning to lying face down on the table to avoid the conversation. “Don’t be like that man!” Chris complained, tugging at Jaebeom’s shoulder to no avail. “I’m serious, you guys helped us. Jeongin and Hyungjin have been itching to return the favour” Chris sighed, turning back to his laptop and typing furiously. The mention of the other boys sparked his attention, he remembered their names from Youngjae’s story. He also remembered how Chris had viciously fought alongside him and protected Bam in the dorm block, but he was stuck at a moral crossroads. Needing help to win against Jinyoung but not wanting to ask any of his friends to put themselves in danger.

“It’s a fight, you could get hurt” Jaebeom said his voice low and warning but Chris just nodded, eyes never leaving the laptop screen. “We know what we’re getting into” Chris smiled brightly, in a way that made him look younger than his years, “Well I’m not saying I want you involved” Jaebeom coughed awkwardly “We just… we need to at least _outnumber_ Jinyoung’s team” he sighed, finally accepting the situation he was in. “If you want to show your face, Sunday on the field, 3pm” Jaebeom murmured the details quickly, attempting to look busy as the professor began wandering around the classroom. An email pinged on his laptop and he clicked on it confused when a detailed twelve page revision guide sent to him by Chris popped open, “Hey thanks” Jaebeom grinned over at the other who gave a small bow in return “It’s the least I could do” Chris giggled childishly.

*****************************

“What on earth is that?” Youngjae sneered, scrunching his face up in disgust as he pointed to Yugyeom’s picture, “I’m a dancer not an artist!” Yugyeom huffed sulkily as he threw his arm up onto the table covering his work. “What’s it meant to be though?” Youngjae pried, attempting to look around Yugyeom’s long limbs. “It’s a dance! It’s hard to draw body movements!” Yugyeom whined exasperated once more causing Youngjae to ‘shh’ him loudly, looking around the library panicked. His eyes found Bambam who grinned at him from across the room and Ten waved politely from beside him. “You’ll get us kicked out if you keep yelling like that!” Youngjae scolded as a group of six boys entered, laughing and shouting causing the librarian to jump out of her seat in shock, knocking her glasses askew. She stomped onto her feet, standing upright she was barely tall enough to see over the counter as she squinted at a boy with bright pink hair, “Kim Myunjun!” she bellowed, her voice cracking as she shouted. The gaggle of boys fell silent suddenly all exchanging guilty looks and bowing low, “Sorry Noona!” MJ screeched, kneeling down onto the floor. “How many times must I tell you lot to enter the library _quietly!_ ” she scolded with a tut as she sunk back down into her seat.

Youngjae watched as they sauntered over, taking their places around his table as calmly as they could. “Why does she only ever yell my name? you were all noisy too” MJ sulked down, ruffling his hair in agitation. “Cause you’re the eldest” Sanha teased a huge smug grin plastered across his face. “So?” Eunwoo began staring over at the other two with expectant eyes and his brow furrowed. Youngjae cleared his throat, looking at Yugyeom with scared eyes as he begged for helped inside his head but Yugyeom just shrugged at him and returned to his drawing. “So you’ve heard about Jinyoung, right?” Youngjae stuttered and they all nodded back at him, realisation setting in, Youngjae fumbled over his words struggling to get a sentence out. Youngjae gave up, clearing his throat awkwardly and taking a sip of water, “Look we want this to end too, the other night was…. awful” a blonde hair boy spoke up and Youngjae noticed how the others looked at him, like he was their pillar of strength, just like how they all looked at Jaebeom he noted.

“We just need to know what you want us to do” Jinjin finished with a determined nod and a tight grin. “Well, we aren’t asking anyone to fight, that’s your choice we were kind of hoping if we outnumbered him we’d look intimidating enough he’d back down” Youngjae shrugged every ounce of bravery he had summoned was seeping away with every passing second. “That won’t work” Moonbin responded, “When has Jinyoung ever done anything logical? He’ll throw the first punch even if he is outnumbered ten to one” he said with a sigh and everyone nodded in agreement. “Look basically what we’re trying to say is we like you, you’re our friends and we don’t want you to get hurt… but we need your help and you _could_ get hurt” Yugyeom finally blurted out, apparently only just picking up on Youngjae’s distress signals.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take, for you, for Jackson, for _us_ ” Rocky said as he intertwined his fingers with Jinjin’s, his eyes dark and focused. “Us too” MJ said nodding in agreement as Sanha wrapped his long arm around his shoulders, “And us” Moonbin added finally, pushing his glasses up absentmindedly as he grinned over at Eunwoo, who was blushing a deep beetroot colour. “I’m not much of a fighter though” Eunwoo grimaced, clasping his delicate hands on the table. “Well actually we were hoping you’d be willing to be doctor again” Youngjae smiled wide baring his teeth as memories flooded back, “I’m not qualified to be a doctor, but I’ll gladly be nurse” Eunwoo grinned back. “So it’s agreed, you’re team Wang gae?” Yugyeom chimed in brightly, “As opposed to?” MJ queried, his face screwed up in confusion, “Team Park Gae” Yugyeom emphasised each syllable causing them all to stifle giggles and stare at the main desk with panicked eyes.

************************

Youngjae approached the practice rooms hesitantly, someone was playing the piano nearby and the silky melody was infectious. He came to a halt outside the university band room, staring at the sign on the door as if it forbade him to enter, he gulped and tapped his knuckles against the wood delicately. Young K swung the door open, smiling instantly when he recognised the Junior standing before him, “Oh hi!” he beamed stepping aside and encouraging Youngjae to enter. “Didn’t think we’d see you again so soon” Jae chirped as he entered, barely lifting his head up from his guitar which he seemed to be tuning. “Neither did I” Youngjae grimaced, gulping nervously. “What brings you here?” Young K said as he perched against a big wooden box, his eyes sparkling beautifully. “Well, to give a word of warning actually” Youngjae murmured gaining the attention of a dark-haired boy that was hidden behind a large drum kit. “Warning?” he mimicked like a parrot, his voice strained and panicked. “It’s fine Dowoon” Jae reassured him, finally giving Youngjae his full attention.

“Jinyoung’s back and he’s pretty much declared war. We’re having a fight at the weekend” Youngjae spluttered nervously, he had four pairs of strange eyes staring at him and his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. “You?” Questioned a deep voice, dripping in concern, Youngjae looked up at an older guy with short hair that was sat off to one side surrounded by lyric sheets. “No, well yes, but not just me” Youngjae stuttered, “My group of friends” he finished, his throat tightening as he struggled over each syllable. “As your seniors, we can’t condone a fight” Young K warned, his large eyes staring straight into Youngjae’s soul. “But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do it” Jae added unhelpfully.

The other three band members glared over at him with judgmental eyes, but he shrugged them off, “The guys a dick, needs to be put in his place. At least we won’t be dragged out of bed in the middle of night again” Jae reasoned but his words settled Youngjae’s hectic mind. “I don’t expect you to agree or join in” Youngjae stated trying desperately to keep his voice from shaking “It was just a word of warning, in case… in case we lose” Youngjae sighed finally looking up. “You won’t” The boy from the ground said flatly, no sign of doubt or worry in his voice at all, “Don’t get caught” he added as Youngjae bowed low. “Thanks Sungjin” He smiled once more as he began scuttling away towards the door, “Hey remember if you ever have time to sing with us, just let me know” Young K shouted after him as he disappeared down the hallway.

*************************

Bambam made his way over to where Yugyeom was sitting, he was still drawing with his face screwed up in concentration and his tongue was poking out the edge of his mouth. Bambam smiled to himself as he got comfortable beside his best friend that hadn’t noticed his arrival, “Hey” Bam whispered as quietly as he could, but it somehow still made Yugyeom jump out of his skin, sending the pencil he was holding flying, they watched as it bounced away and the sound echoing through the library. “Sorry man” Bambam said as Yugyeom retrieved the pencil, smiling brightly “That’s ok, how’d it go?” he asked, his big brown eyes twinkling hopefully. “Ten can’t wait, he was like scarily up for it” Bam said giggling quietly, “He’s got a couple of friends, Kun and Lucas that he said he’ll ask” he added, screwing his face up as he spat out the names. “No! no!” Yugyeom stuttered, his eyes widening with shock “Lucas is on Jinyoung’s side!” Yugyeom hissed, eyeing the librarian cautiously.

“I said that!” Bam argued defensively, “Ten says he’s changed a lot… blah blah blah, but if Ten trusts him so do I” Bambam said with a nod and Yugyeom murmured in agreement. “Okay well what about Yangyang and Winwin?” Yugyeom asked and Bam grinned back at him, “Well, and I quote, Ten said ‘those little fuckers are babies and need to be protected at all costs’, so they are going to chill in our dorm, if that’s ok with you?” Bam smiled as Yugyeom stopped drawing and gave him his full attention. “Of course it is, I’m glad they’ll be safe…. And together” Yugyeom said softly giving Bam a bright smile that melted his heart. “We have a chance to win this you know” Bambam said and Yugyeom nodded, “Now we do” he grinned.

*******************

Jackson rushed into the classroom with barely five minutes to spare until class started and threw his laptop open, cursing it for taking too long to load as he tapped his fingers irritably against the table. “You alright?” Sehun asked, hitching his eyebrow in annoyance as Jackson ceased tapping. “Yeah just so much to do, not enough time” Jackson whined, dragging more books from his backpack and setting them in the table. “Yeah must be so hard, rap, producing, kicking _Jinyoung’s arse_ as a hobby” Sehun drawled sarcastically, the corners of his mouth upturned into a small smirk.

Jackson was so caught up in finding the right page he almost missed the comment just nodding in agreement to everything he said, then as the words sunk into his mushy brain he jerked his head up glaring at Sehun, “Wait… what?” he asked, shaking his head with confusion. “Chanyeol told me, he is so bummed he has to go home this weekend” Sehun retorted, eyes wandering back towards the front as the teacher entered. “Wait… what” Jackson repeated, holding his head in his hands. “How does Chanyeol know?” Jackson asked, eyes glued to his laptop screen to avoid risking being caught, “Lay told him” Sehun said as if that explained anything. Jackson let out a hefty sigh before going back to the quiz, trying and failing to remove Jinyoung from his mind.

Somehow as he continued to spew nonsense lyrics and played with a mix of English and Korean rhyming to fit the beat his mind still wandered back to Jinyoung, how empty his threats felt, how if he could just have a conversation with the guy, if he could just get him _alone_ everything might be different. He knew there was a human being hiding beneath the surface, he just needed a chance to expose him, to find out _why_. The bell ringing broke him out of his thoughts and the classroom filled with noise as people began packing their things away and moving around. “We’ll be there” Sehun said, bumping into Jackson’s shoulder on purpose to get his attention, “Junmyeon and Baekhyun have said they will, and Lay is going to ask Kai too. It’s about time we got to pay him back for putting a price on Lay’s head” Sehun smirked and Jackson felt a little lighter, the five of them had sat up until the early hours of the morning trying to figure out how to win this and despite the many, many arguments the only good idea they had was to ask other people to join, to fight beside them. Fate however works in mysterious ways and here was Sehun and a huge group of his friends willingly inviting themselves along with no input from Jackson at all, the guilt that had consumed his mind ebbed away slowly.

************************

Yugyeom slumped down beside Youngjae, sipping on his iced choco as Bam dropped in the other side of the table with a large cup of coffee, “Man I need sleep” Bam whined, “If I knew asking people would be this easy, I would have gone to bed earlier” Bam added smugly as he poured heaps sugar into his drink. “Speak for yourself” Youngjae groaned, fiddling with his own empty cup aimlessly on the table, “Young K basically said we shouldn’t do it whatsoever and then Jae said he thought it was a great idea” Youngjae whined leaning his forehead against the cool table and mumbling incoherently. “At least you guys have someone to ask, someone we’re already _friends_ with” Yugyeom spat back, “I’ve just got to announce to my dance class I’m looking for people to join and I’m terrified!” Yugyeom moaned, jiggling his leg nervously under the table. “Oh just calm down it’s going to be fine!” Jackson said as he plonked himself down beside Bambam drinking some form of protein shake, “Jinyoung’s obviously doing the same and words spreading fast, more people are going to show up than you think” Jackson soothed, a large smile on his face.

“Can you guarantee that?” Yugyeom challenged staring at Jackson with a stony face, “Oh cheer up Yugs! It’s not that bad!” Jackson rubbed his thumb over Yugyeom’s knuckles, giving his hand a tight squeeze before leaning back and shutting his eyes. “I do wish I slept more though” Jackson added in complaint. Yugyeom finally broke into a smile stretching back and yawning as Youngjae finally lifted his head back up, “I’ve never hated Jaebeom more than I do now, he has no afternoon classes, he’s _sleeping_ right now” Youngjae pouted before jumping upright “Anyone want another drink?” he asked but the answer was a rabble of voices speaking over one another, so he shrugged and wandered away. 

A quiet voice broke Yugyeom out of his sleepy stupor as he jerked his body upright, “Are you Yugyeom?” the voice repeated and he nodded his head shyly staring up at the three boys gathered around him. The smallest in the middle stood with his arms crossed over his chest, “I’m Byeongkwan, I know you don’t know me but we’re in the same dance class” he began explaining, the two boys that flanked him were taller and broader, but it was apparent he was the one in charge by the way he spoke. “Look I’m going to be upfront with you, Jinyoung’s approached us but that guy…. He’s so… _traditional_ ” is the nicest word Byeongkwan could find within his vocabulary that described Jinyoung, without swearing. “So I did some searching, and everyone said it’s cause you lot are going against him, I like that. We want in” Byeongkwan nodded finally pausing for breath. Yugyeom’s brain had frozen in panic, too focused on the size of one of the boy’s arms to absorb any information. “What? You want to fight… with us?” Yugyeom spluttered in confusion and the boy smirked, as if he found his nervousness endearing. “You are fighting _against_ Jinyoung right?” Byeongkwan said, uncrossing his arms and Yugyeom simply nodded his mouth suddenly dry, “Then yes, we want to fight with you” Byeongkwan clarified breaking into a large cheeky smile, “See you then” he winked as he stalked away, followed by the other two dark haired boys who simply nodded in agreement. “What just happened?” Yugyeom said slowly staring at the table in disbelief, Jackson barely cracked open an eyelid before responding “Told you so, we greatly underestimated how much the student body hates Park Jinyoung” he said with a smile dancing playfully across his lips.

***************************

As Bambam entered the classroom all the loud chatter ceased leaving him to wander to his seat in an awkward silence, with all eyes on him, including Jinyoung’s. He threw himself down, waving to everyone theatrically with a large smile plastered on his face until the stares stopped and a low buzz of chatter filled the room once more. He was actually thankful when the teacher walked in early and began ranting about end of year preparations and threw them all into the midst of planning a performance.

Seonghwa mumbled ideas here and there as they discussed as a group what concept that wanted to do for their graded performance, Bambam continued scribbling notes mindlessly until his hand began to ache. He seemed to be the only one in the room actually focusing on the class work whilst everyone else watched him and Jinyoung like hawks, expecting some kind of stand-off at any moment. Bambam gazed around him and sighed as people scurried around, attempting and failing to hide their prying eyes. Seonghwa lifted his head and zoned in on a shy girl with long blonde hair that hadn’t yet looked away, “YAH!” He screeched at the top of his lungs, catching everyone’s attention “You keep staring at me like that and I’ll start charging!” Seonghwa’s voice echoed through the silent classroom as more people turned to look. “I’m talking to everyone!” He screamed once more and there was a rush of activity as people moved away and began talking over everyone.

“Thank you” Bambam whispered, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to clear his head and get back to his studies, “I can’t wait until all this is over” he sighed absentmindedly as he chewed on the end of a pencil. “I feel you” Seonghwa said, as he jutted forward raising his arms up at a smaller boy that apparently wasn’t scared away with the first warning. “When does this end?” Seonghwa added suspiciously and Bambam rubbed at his forehead nervously, “Sunday” he murmured. “Where?” Seonghwa pressed and Bambam finally gave up trying to work, slamming his laptop shut. “Why?” Bambam asked, squinting at the other with great scrutiny. “You know we want to be there” Seonghwa demanded, raising his eyebrow at Bambam. “Just give me the details already, Hongjoong’s been asking since we heard the rumour and Mingi is coming too” Seonghwa snapped and Bambam felt his last nerve crackle and snap.

“You realise I don’t want you there getting hurt, right?” Bambam whined suddenly his dark eyes meeting Seonghwa’s, “You realise I won’t be there getting hurt” Seonghwa grinned back brightly, “I still have a baseball bat” he chimed cheerfully with a wink. “I’m serious” Bambam warned but the others smile never faltered, “So am I Bam, so stop resisting and let

me help you” and with that, Bambam caved completely giving Seonghwa all the details, sealing the promise with a half hug.

**************

The melody rung out around them as the group of boys danced to the beat, Yugyeom watched their reflections as they twisted and spun around one another in perfect time. The sounds of their feet stamping against the hard-wooden floor echoing around the room, they froze as the song ended and there was a round of applause as they moved to the side allowing another group to step forward and showcase their choreography.

Yugyeom bowed to the group of six boys beside him, as he stood fanning himself with his hand distractedly. The sweat was pouring from his body and he had pushed himself so hard his head was spinning but the thumbs up from Rocky at the end was worth it all, he felt a tap at his elbow and yanked his arm away with a small yelp. A small blonde boy looked up at him with soft wide eyes and an apologetic look on his face, “I didn’t mean to scare you” he whispered as he held out a bottle of water. “Oh that’s ok, thank you” Yugyeom said, bowing as he took the bottle, he took a long sip before nudging the boy beside him and watched as the water went round everyone.

“Thanks so much, we really needed that” Yugyeom stated again, now he didn’t feel so lightheaded he looked at the boy more closely. He was at least half his height, with piercing brown eyes and a large smile plastered across his face, “That’s ok, I’m Hwangwoong by the way” the boy added as he rocked forward and backwards on his heels, “Oh, Kim Yugyeom” he said. As he introduced himself the music around them stopped and the teacher called out another name, “It’s time to be thrown around! I’ll talk to you after?” Hwangwoong giggled with glee as he shot forward into position and another song started booming around them.

Yugyeom found himself transfixed, the way the group of boys moved together with fluidity and grace was indescribable. They were somehow both powerful and soft within a few movements and there was an air of elegance to them, but it was when they moved together to do a lift that his heart became lodged in his throat. This group was the only one so far that he saw as competition and based off the shocked look on Rocky’s face he was feeling the same.

The boys disbanded returning to the large space beside Yugyeom’s group and he turned in shock, returning the favour by holding out two freshly filled bottles of water which two larger boys took gratefully rubbing at their faces with towels. “That was amazing” Yugyeom gushed as Hwangwoong plopped down on the floor next to him, now looking even smaller. “Thanks” he smiled back breathlessly. Yugyeom felt the urge to sit down beside him so he gave in and moved a little closer, his curiosity leading him further down the rabbit hole. “You guys are really talented” Yugyeom added smiling over at him, the energy between them had shifted, now Yugyeom was the shy awestruck one stumbling over his words. “The tricks are amazing, how do you cope with that?” he asked, his interest apparent in his face.

Hwangwoong smiled sheepishly, his cheeks flushed pink, “Well I’m the smallest and the lightest so it’s pretty easy” he giggled, shoving his hair out of his face as a raven-haired boy bent down with a handheld fan and pointed it towards Hwangwoong. “Thanks” he hummed in appreciation letting his eyes flicker closed for a moment, “Our team members are all a similar size so we can’t do anything cool like that” Yugyeom complained briefly before smiling over his shoulder at his team that were strewn around the floor attempting to cool down.

“Tricks aren’t everything, you guys have better musicality than any other team, it’s like the music was written watching you move” The dark haired boy spoke softly but his eyes flickered with admiration and Yugyeom felt the blush burn at his cheeks, “Oh, thanks that means a lot but you guys are fantastic too…” he said directing the compliment at the stranger, “I’m Kim Yugyeom” he began but the boy nodded back instantly “I know. I’m Youngjo” he smirked and turned on his heel, tugging at another boys trouser leg insistently.

Yugyeom watched intently as a tall blonde boy with a sharp undercut turned, he had striking eyes, made more beautiful by his yellow contacts and a mass of dangling earrings hung from his left ear. He stared at Yugyeom in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes wide as Yugyeom waved shyly, “Leedo!” Youngjo whined pulling on his arm until the blonde boy knelt down, they began whispering wildly and Yugyeom felt a knot of uncertainty grow in his chest. “So difficult concept this semester, huh?” Hwangwoong said suddenly shifting forward to block the other two from Yugyeom’s view. They fell into polite conversation, talking about the other groups and techniques they liked or disliked to see with the concept whilst Yugyeom tried to ignore the unsettled feeling the others whispered had created.

The lesson felt like it had lasted forever rather than the scheduled two hours and Yugyeom’s eyesight was becoming hazy as he yawned lazily. “It was nice meeting you, don’t be a stranger” Yugyeom said, patting Hwangwoong on the shoulder as he threw himself upright, stretching widely. “Oh wait” a deep voice rumbled through Yugyeom’s bones and he let his arms drop to his side in confusion as he whipped his head round. The blonde boy, Youngjo had referred to as ‘Leedo’ was standing staring at Yugyeom. He was tall and broad, he reminded Yugyeom of a muscular version of Jaebeom, the though sent a shiver down his spine. “What’s up?” Yugyeom mumbled nervously, rooted to the spot when Leedo flashed a smirk at him. “You’re friends with Jackson right? And Jaebeom?” Leedo queried and Yugyeom nodded flatly, Hwangwoong was grinning up at him from behind Leedo and the mixed messages between the two members energies was sending his brain haywire.

“See I told you it was!” Leedo beamed his stony face breaking into a wide smile as he turned to yell at some other boy that was smiling and covering his face shyly. Yugyeom smiled weakly, when Youngjo stepped in to explain their weird behaviour. “Sorry we’ve seen you guys around campus that’s all” he explained, ducking his head awkwardly, “We really admire you standing up to Jinyoung, it’s about time someone did” he smiled with his eyes and Yugyeom’s anxiety began to melt away, feeling comfortable once more. “Oh it’s about Jinyoung! You scared me!” Yugyeom giggled nervously, “Dude your voice is so deep!” he added turning his attention to Leedo who shrugged innocently, “I rap too, that’s why” he murmured in response but Yugyeom caught the grin that flickered across his face.

“So what do we have to do to get on team Wang Gae?” Hwangwoong said as he bounded forward excitedly, Yugyeom nearly choked on his own saliva, “Wait people are calling it that?” he stuttered in shock as the group before him all nodded in agreement. “Like half the school is talking about it and taking sides!” Hwangwoong practically yelled, if it weren’t for Leedo’s firm grip on his shoulder he would probably be bouncing up and down. “They are?” Yugyeom spluttered again, his face growing paler by the second. “Yes!” Hwangwoong yelled wriggling under Leedo’s grasp and Youngjo smirked at the two of them before turning his attention back to Yugyeom, “You really don’t understand how big of a deal this is do you?” he asked with sincerity and Yugyeom’s throat felt tight as he shook his head slightly. “Jinyoung terrorises _everyone,_ you lot are just the only one’s brave enough to do something, that’s respectable” he finished and there was a murmur of agreement between the other boys. Leedo took a step forward, “Look I’m a big guy I want to help” he said with a shrug as he stared at his feet and Yugyeom could suddenly feel his nervousness. “I couldn’t ask you to do that, you could get hurt” Yugyeom said firmly, regaining some kind of strength from their words.

“You didn’t ask we offered!” Hwangwoong said rushing forward, finally free from Leedo as he ran off to the side, “So just give us the details!” he begged Yugyeom as he stared up at him with pleading eyes. “You aren’t to come!” Yugyeom protested but the others cut him off quickly, “He’s the most lethal out of all of us” Leedo said with a smirk, “I won’t let anyone touch him” he reassured Yugyeom as they began exchanging numbers.


	15. The Fight

Jaebeom dragged himself upright, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he rubbed them furiously. He stretched tall yawning wide when a small hesitant voice broke him out of his stupor. “Today’s the day” Youngjae huffed, he was already sitting upright with a hoodie shrugged on. His face was still puffy, and his hair was sticking up at the back, he let out a stifled yawn in retaliation as Jaebeom nodded sleepily. “Let’s end this baby” Jaebeom cooed, throwing his arms around Youngjae’s shoulders and pressing his body against him. “Let’s go get the babies up” Youngjae said finally breaking the contact reluctantly.

Jaebeom clicked the key in the lock, the clunk echoed eerily throughout the dark corridor and he felt the skin at the back of his neck prickle as pools of light began appearing under several doors as other student’s begun to awake for the day. “Jackson’s in there too” Youngjae said softly as he creeped out behind him and Jaebeom pushed forward entering into the abyss. “Hey…” Jaebeom murmured softly trying to be sweet but then he was suddenly blinded as Youngjae flicked the light on, blinding him. “Wakey wakey bitches!” Youngjae shrieked gleefully as he dropped down onto his knees poking and prodding at Jackson’s lifeless body.

“Ughhh” Yugyeom moaned, rising up from his tangle of bed sheets like a zombie, his long hair sticking up everywhere as he yawned lazily. “Yah!” Jaebeom shouted throwing shoes and odd bits of clothing he found on the floor at Bambam, until the lump began to shift and wiggle from it’s fabric confines. “It can’t be time to get up?” Bambam whined shoving his face further into the pillow. Jackson squealed in pain from underneath Youngjae, his body slowly disappearing under Yugyeom’s bed as he struggled away from the relentless attack. “Come on, you need to shower you’ve got some serious flirting to do today!” Youngjae pleaded grabbing his ankle and attempting to drag him away. “I’m gorgeous just the way I am! My mum said so, she wouldn’t lie to me!” Jackson protested grabbing hold of the wooden leg and holding on for dear life.

*****************

Jackson run his hands through his hair anxiously, hopping on the spot as Jaebeom locked his door and turned to them, “Are you ready to do this?” he asked, his tone serious and his brows furrowed. Jackson nodded, half-heartedly as he cleared his throat, “Yes” he said hoping he sounded more confident than he felt as the other three stared up at him with expectant eyes and the sudden pressure crushed against his lungs like a rock. “I can do this” he said again as they made their way down towards the field.

Students littered the halls and the walkways all staring as the five boys moved as one, making their way out onto the field. Jackson heard the shuffle behind him, looking over his shoulder to see a stream of bodies following behind them. Boys of all heights, sizes and nationalities were smiling and chatting, creating a buzz of energy that caused sparks to flicker in his veins and excitement to spread, making his nerves tingle.

The sun was burning brightly in the sky, beating down on them relentlessly. They could see another group of boys huddled together the other side of the field. Jackson jumped up onto the nearby wall, standing tall as he scanned the area, there were even more students on their side then he ever dreamed of. “Hi” Jackson announced his voice shaky, Jaebeom squinted up at him smiling proudly. “Whatever happens today… I just… I want to thank you for being here. For helping” he stuttered out breathing heavily as he made eye contact with his friends, with people he recognised from class and with people he wasn’t sure he even knew, his heart swelled and threatened to burst from happiness as he adjusted his cap absentmindedly. A slow applause broke out from somewhere near the back of the group followed by a loud chant of ‘Wang Gae’ that spread through them like wildfire, getting louder and louder. Pairs of boys held hands lifting them high in the air and beaming up at him and Jackson fought back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks as he jumped down from the wall and nodded at Jaebeom.

The sharp wind blew causing goosebumps to appear all over Jackson’s body as he straightened his back coming face to face with Jinyoung in the middle of the field. Jinyoung smirked at him, his eyes wrinkled at the edge as he grinned sadistically, yet Jackson still felt a magnetic pull to him that he couldn’t understand, still saw the mask he wore as he searched Jinyoung’s deep brown eyes trying to find the _real_ him. “We have you outnumbered” Jackson stated, keeping his voice flat and his face as closed off as he could, “We don’t have to do this” Jackson reminded him with a growl but Jinyoung just smiled wider, his eyes closing as he covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled.

“What do you take me for?” Jinyoung spluttered as he stared over Jackson shoulder for a moment, as if he were counting, he turned staring at Mark who shrugged unenthusiastically. “Well this is everyone’s last chance” Jinyoung announced his voice echoing and booming around the field, “Pick your side carefully” he said smugly as he began to count, thrusting his arm up in the air slowly lifting one finger at a time. “One!.... two!...three!” the was a murmur of voices in the distance but everyone stood their ground, exchanging worried looks. “Four… Five!” Jinyoung continued, falling silent as Mark shifted forward walking slowly with his head down. “What are you doing?!” Jinyoung snapped, his face twisted in fear as he stared at mark in shock. His face turned pale and his eyes widened as Mark marched forward not looking up until Yugyeom had intertwined their fingers and was holding his hand tightly. “Doing what everyone should do” Mark barked back, “Choosing the right side” he said finally snapping his head up to look Jinyoung in the eye.

Jinyoung’s face was tinged red with rage, as he sucked on his teeth, tutting loudly. “Should have known” he muttered his eyes darting back up to meet Jackson’s who stared at him with an eyebrow hitched up and a conceited smile spread across his face. Much to his shock though Jinyoung moved quickly, almost elegantly back towards him swinging his arm with ease, his closed fist smacking into Jackson’s jaw causing a searing pain up his right-hand side as his ears rung. He ducked, successfully dodging the incoming blows from Jinyoung when he heard shouts coming from beside him and looked over to see Sehun and Lay entangled with a few boys he vaguely recognised from his rap class. It’s at this moment he realised that Jinyoung had started the chaos, by throwing the first punch he had unintentionally rung the starting bell as both teams surged forward crashing together violently.

Jackson swerved the incoming onslaught from Jinyoung, “Just hit me already!” Jinyoung screeched smacking himself in the chest angrily as Jackson saw the pain and anguish that he had hidden seep out of the cracks and spread across his face. “No” Jackson answered but this just made Jinyoung more frustrated as he threw himself forward once more, Jackson ducked skilfully wrapping his hands around Jinyoung’s waist and throwing him over his shoulder with ease. “Dude, you’re so light” Jackson laughed as Jinyoung began kicking and punching like a tantrumming toddler, “Put me down!” he demanded, his fists battering against Jackson’s back. “Not yet” Jackson laughed, as he began walking towards the edge of the field. Jackson took one last look back and saw Jaebeom wrestling a slim built boy off of Youngjae and his heart constricted guiltily.

*********************

Jaebeom cradled Youngjae’s face, checking him over with bated breath as Youngjae grinned up at him through bloodied lips, “Please go and help Eunwoo” Jaebeom said with a sigh. “What?” Youngjae snapped his face screwed up in disgust as he glared at Jaebeom with contempt. “I don’t want you getting hurt” Jaebeom reasoned, his heart twisting painfully in his chest, “I’m not some kind of wilting wall flower! I fought Jinyoung before and I _won_!” Youngjae argued and Jaebeom grasped his wrist tighter in response. “And then you were missing for nearly a week and I was worried sick!” Jaebeom cried out but Youngjae shook him off as he straightened up. “Well I won’t go _missing_ this time” Youngjae spat as he ran off into the tangle of bodies, disappearing from Jaebeom sight. “Aisshh” he spat, kicking at the ground in frustration as he rushed forward in an attempt to find Youngjae again.

He was cut up by a loud clanging sound as a large metal frame with a small blond figure rattled past smashing into the large group in the centre of the field. “Crazy bastards” Jaebeom grinned staring as Sanha reversed, the basket of the trolley now empty as he began running in circles frantically screaming “MJ!”, smacking into everyone who got in his way. Jaebeom felt a pull on his shoulder and ducked instinctively as a boy kicked into his knees causing him to drop to the ground with a huff as he tried his best to block the relentless blows. He caught sight of his attacker through his arms, recognising the boys round face and dimples instantly. “Jooheon!” he screamed “Stop!” but the boy ignored his pleas and continued, mumbling incomprehensibly.

“Jooheon!” a sharp voice rung in Jaebeom’s ears and the assault stop instantly, he peeked through his lashes to see Hoseok’s tall muscular frame standing over him, holding Jooheon by the scruff of his neck like a naught puppy. “You on Jinyoung’s side?” he growled, and the smaller boy shook his head rabidly as denial and excuses tumbled from his lips, Hoseok dropped him and the boy scrambled to his feet rushing away as quickly as he could. Jaebeom blinked up in confusion as Hoseok thrusted a hand out to him, that Jaebeom took gratefully. “Thanks for saving my ass” he laughed sheepishly and Hoseok nodded, “I need to find Hyungwon” he said with a nod and Jaebeom watched as he walked away, other students flinching and recoiling to create a path for him. Jaebeom stared after him, confused and lost as let himself drown in the panic and anxiety that was building in his chest.

**********************

Mark lent back against the wall his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing up the two taller black-haired boys that seemed to be just observing the fight from the side lines. “You’re the one with Yugyeom right?” one of them asked, leaning forward slightly and brushing his bangs out of his eyes, “Yeah?” Mark said staring at the boy confused as he thrusted an arm out, the other shook it with a firm grip, “Youngjo but you can call me Raven” he smirked back when a loud shriek caught both their attention, Mark watched as his eyes searched the field suspiciously. “Sorry that’s definitely one of mine” Raven laughed stepping forward and craning his neck as he searched the sea of bodies for the ones he recognised. A small boy with blonde hair suddenly appeared as he was thrown into the air, soaring over the top of everyone before plummeting down and disappearing, “SEOHO!” Raven yelled suddenly darting forward, his face drained of all colour. “Where’s Leedo!?” he added as he rushed into the middle of the chaos.

“Hmph” The other boy that had stood as frozen like a statue smiled brightly, “That was pretty sick actually” he grinned with a sigh, “He better not give Chan any ideas”. “Oh… you’re in our dance class aren’t you?” Yugyeom asked and the other boy flinched as if he had forgotten he wasn’t alone, “Yeah” he said finally “I’m Wow… my boyfriend and my brother are out there somewhere” he said with a proud smile, “I’m helping Eunwoo” Wow added as if he had to explain himself but Mark found himself staring at his huge arms absentmindedly, “You’re…. the ambulance?” Mark teased, his eyebrows hitched up as Wow giggled, his smile bright and welcoming, “Something like that” he said with a happy sigh.

***************

Bambam twisted and curved, his back pressed against ten’s as they bent double breathing heavily. “What the fuck man you said Lucas would help us!” Bambam complained between deep breaths as he huffed with annoyance, Ten dropped to the floor carding his fingers through his hair stressfully as he wiped the blood away from his nose. “I was under the impression he was!” he spat back angrily as Bambam continued to rant and whine, “I warned you! You didn’t believe me!” he stood towering over Ten with his hands on his hips waggling his finger like a scolding mother. Yugyeom came jogging past them, pausing for a second to survey the scene before yelling “Find a room and fuck in it!” as he ran away, Bambam felt his cheeks burn beetroot as Ten blinked up at him in shock, confusion etching into the fine lines in his face, but he smiled sweetly anyway.

“We’ll do that” he grinned, winking at Bambam and turning him into a puddle of emotions, “After I find Lucas and kick his ass” Ten warned as he stomped off in the direction of the main fight, rolling up his sleeves.

Bambam threw his head back trying to control his smile when a figure soaring through the air caught his eye, he watched as the boy plummeted landing awkwardly as he took two other boys to the ground with him. “You bunch of crazy, wonderful idiots” he sighed as he scanned the area, most of Jinyoung’s team were already on the ground surrendering or had run away and the corner of the field with bundles of boys celebrating and taking care of each other. Bambam’s heart leaped joyously, “We are so lucky” he sighed to himself as he turned and ran towards the large group still clashing viciously in the centre.

******************************

Jackson dropped Jinyoung down into a bathroom stall, locking the door behind him, trapping Jinyoung. “What are you doing?” Jinyoung yelled furiously as Jackson leant back on the door calmly with a shrug, “I’ve never seen you _alone_ before” Jackson said with a purr as he looked Jinyoung up and down, the aggressive flirting may be fake but his obsession with staring at Jinyoung’s plump pink lips was too real and Jackson felt his heart flutter under Jinyoung’s softening gaze. “Why would you want me to be _alone_?” Jinyoung asked, genuine confusion on his face as he chewed his lip anxiously and rubbed at a scar on his neck. “How’d you get that?” Jackson queried, changing the subject completely so that he didn’t have to confront his emotions. “Hmph” Jinyoung sulked, his bottom lip sticking out cutely as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “maybe you should ask that sweet little Youngjae of yours” he drawled sarcastically fluttering his eyelashes wildly. Jackson felt the heat rise as his ears turned red and he resisted the urge to trail kisses along the scar snaking up Jinyoung’s neck, “What do you mean?” he stuttered, avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze as he shuffled his feet.

“You really are dense aren’t you?” Jinyoung teased cocking his head to the side playfully, “Oh yeah?” Jackson retorted licking his lips and smiling wolfishly, “I’m not that dense, I see you looking at me all the time, I _know_ you like me” Jackson challenged, his pulse thumping in his ears wildly as Jinyoung pouted at him, squinting at him in disbelief. He lent forward, closing the space between them, slamming his hand into the back wall. Jinyoung eyed him cautiously his ear rubbing against his bicep as he turned shook his head gently. “Why do you have to be so goddamn hot all the time?” Jinyoung spluttered, his cheeks burning red as the confession tumbled from his lips. Jackson curled his finger and thumb under Jinyoung’s chin titling his head up so his dark eyes met Jinyoungs, “Why do you kept denying yourself everything you want?” Jackson growled as he blinked and hesitantly shifted forward his lips brushing against Jinyoung’s eagerly as he finally pressed his lips against the ones that had haunted his dreams for months.

******************************

Yugyeom kicked out, connecting with someone’s ribs as his head was yanked back painfully and he swung his arms out desperately trying to detach his assailant. He saw a flash of blue and his heart soared hopefully as he called out for Bambam in between yelps as he thrashed his body side to side. He saw the wooden bat come closer out of the corner of his eye and tensed his whole body in anticipation, but it swung over his head and he suddenly hit the ground, knees stinging as he was released.

He jerked his head up violently to see Hongjoong who had dyed his hair from platinum blonde to blue since the last time he saw him, swing the bat gleefully and thrust it back towards someone else who took it grinning devilishly, as he turned swinging with ease and connecting with an unknown figures ribcage causing him to scream. “Thanks” Yugyeom muttered as he scrambled up onto his feet, “You guys ok?” Yugyeom asked, dabbing at the blood spilling from his bottom lip. Hongjoong gave him a warm smile, “Better than you, Mingi is making friends!” he said with a nod and Yugyeom followed his eyes. Mingi, the only boy in his dance class that was a tall as him, had Hwangwoong on his shoulders swinging a large wooden pole as Mingi bolted across the field. “What on earth?” he choked out a laugh as Rocky and Jinjin ran after them, carrying an injured boy between the two of them with a shy nod in his direction.

**********************

Youngjae stamped down onto the others hand, his pent-up anger and disappointment fuelling his violence as flashbacks of Jinyoung cowering on the floor in a pool of blood flickered into his mind, haunting him. He felt his whole-body freeze as he dropped to his knees holding his head, “You ok?” a voice echoed around him, but his vision was blurred, and he felt like he was going to pass out when he felt a pair of reassuring hands grip his shoulder tightly. “Youngjae-ah!” Eunwoo begged, shaking him violently until Youngjae raised a hand stopping him, “I’m fine I just feel sick” he said, holding his head as he finally dragged his eyes open.

“Binnie!” a familiar voice screamed, deafening Youngjae as he jerked his head up watching as Moonbin dropped backwards, lying motionless on the ground whilst three boys continued to kick and beat his body. The weight against Youngjae’s shoulders disappeared as he struggled to his feet he saw Eunwoo come into view, his light blue shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow as he approached Moonbin, his fist clenched.

Youngjae watched frozen in shock as he swung effortlessly flooring the closest boy, dragging the second closer by the collar and hitting him repeatedly. MJ appeared from thin air, kicking the third attacker in the back of the leg, and dragging him backwards as they fought, rolling around the ground as they punched and kicked out at one another relentlessly. Youngjae dragged himself forward, Eunwoo was already crouched on the ground caressing Moonbin’s face softly. “It’s ok” he cooed, “Help me get him on the wall” Eunwoo demanded and Youngjae nodded, ignoring his shaky legs as he took hold of Moonbin’s ankles and moved in time with Eunwoo.

“And you said you weren’t a fighter” Youngjae scoffed as Eunwoo began cleaning up the cuts and scrapes that littered Moonbin’s face, “it’s a bit different when they hit my man” Eunwoo retorted his tone warning as he gazed up at Youngjae through his lashes, his eyes dark and focused. “You’re the same. I’ve seen you” Eunwoo retorted, “You only fight for Jaebeom” Eunwoo said with a sigh as he planted a kiss of Moonbin’s forehead.

Dread filled Youngjae instantly, he had been so desperate to help, so annoyed he had wandered off and he wasn’t sure if Jaebeom was injured or okay and a bubble of panic began to rise in his chest as he nodded and wandered up the field, begging to find Jaebeom. As he weaved his way round people someone else caught his eye, Young K was skirting around the edge, focusing on something or someone intently as he walked.

“Young K?” Youngjae said but the boy just hushed him, still watching the rabble with a pair of broken round frame glasses in his hand, “What are you doing here?” he hissed and Young K rolled his eyes thrusting the glasses forward at him, “Jae! He snuck out! These are his which means he is here somewhere! That idiot” Young K sighed, rubbing at his temples as Youngjae eyed up the group of around twenty bodies still fighting in the middle of the field. “I haven’t seen him” he said with a gulp as Young K shook his head pressing forward.

********************

“Urgh!” Jinyoung spat, recoiling backwards so violently his head bounced off the back wall as he shoved at Jackson’s chest and when that failed began slapping at Jackson’s arms that had him pinned in place. Jackson just smiled down at him, waiting as his outburst ended, he watched as Jinyoung’s pale hand came up and he brushed his fingers over his bottom lip, before teasing it between his teeth as if savouring the moment. “You’re disgusting, you’re wrong, you’re…how dare you” he began attacking again writhing and thrashing under Jackson’s gaze but there was no aggression in his movements, no force in his shoves and no truth in his words. “What?” Jackson pleaded, fluttering his eyelashes and beaming ear to ear as Jinyoung stammered, his cheeks turning deep red. “I liked it, do it again” Jinyoung spat grabbing handfuls of Jackson’s shirt as he dragged him closer, smushing their lips together eagerly. Jackson obliged, the confusion on his face erased by Jinyoung’s warm humming against his lips as he melted into him. “What… is going on here?” Jackson asked as Jinyoung released him sighing heavily as he stopped struggling, leaning his forehead on Jackson’s chest. “You are Park Jinyoung that hates gays and foreigners, right?” Jackson continued to tease until he realised that Jinyoung was _sobbing._ “Hey…hey” Jackson soothed, rubbing Jinyoung’s shoulder awkwardly as he moved back giving him some space, still on edge in case he was acting again but the large sad brown orbs that looked up at him in despair said otherwise.

“Is that what everyone thinks?” Jinyoung sniffled, blowing his nose and rubbing at his face furiously causing little pink splotches to appear that Jackson found endearing. “That’s how you act” Jackson responded matter of factly and Jinyoung sighed his bottom lip quivering as he held back more tears, “I just… I just…” he stammered as the tears rolled down his round cheeks and dripped off his chin. “You’re not out… are you?” Jackson said, praising whatever supernatural force finally cause Jinyoung to drop the act and open up to him. Jinyoung just shook his head, “I can’t… my family… they’ve already chosen a girl for me to marry, they’re deeply religious” he sighed. “I’ll lose my status, my education, my everything” Jinyoung babbled, struggling to speak as his voice shook and croaked. “Only if they find out” Jackson responded with a wink as he dropped to his knees, finally letting his guard down. “You don’t have to hide anymore. YOU were our _only_ barricade, why don’t you join us? Be free? Just stop whatever this is” Jackson said gesturing to all of Jinyoung with a shy small as his own face burned beetroot. “Drop the act, be you” Jackson cooed sweetly, “I won’t laugh, scouts honour!” he promised with his hand on his heart.

******************

Mark skidded to a halt with Yugyeom close on his heels as he came face to face with Lucas, he clicked his neck, smiling down at Mark. “Traitor” Lucas spat, “Prick” Mark spat back as they sized each other up, practically circling each other like wolves. Yugyeom didn’t see where Ten appeared from or expect the violence that expelled from him as he tackled Lucas to the ground, smacking him in the face relentlessly as he swore loudly, “How could you!” he shrieked, tears streaming down as he face as he shook Lucas by the shoulders, “How could you put them through all this! How could you hurt them!” he continued as he beat down ruthlessly his hands getting bloodier and bloodier until Mark intervened dragging him backwards, “Don’t do something you’ll regret!” he yelled but Ten shrugged him off.

“Like ruin his pretty face! He should have thought about that before he hurt… Yangyang…? Winwin?” Ten fell silent, staring behind Lucas stunned as two sheepish looking boys stood glued together sniffling loudly with puffy red eyes, Bambam stood beside them shrugging in defeat. “What?” Ten abandoned his assault on Lucas instantly rushing towards them, encapsulating them in a three-way hug. Lucas struggled to move into a sitting position and Mark kicked out at him, pining him to the ground with his foot. “Not so fast, asshole” Yugyeom growled.

****************

Jaebeom’s left eye was so swollen his vision had started to blur as he continued fighting despite the deep ache in his right knee, praying Jackson gets Jinyoung to surrender quickly. Hoseok had returned and many had calmed down at the mere sight of him but a handful of at least fifteen people still continued attacking them, he thanked whoever his guardian angel was when Chris showed up with five others in tow to even things out. “Duck!” Han shouted and Jaebeom dropped, he felt Han’s kick shudder through his bones as he used him as a spring board, “quack quack!” Hyunwoo shrieked back, giggling wildly as he shoved a boy at least half his size to the ground, towering over him ominously.

He felt reassured by the presence of the others, Hyungwon and Kihyun were the next to arrive but he could have also sworn he saw Jae pass through at one point inside Sanha’s trolley as they circled round making sure no-one was injured but everyone was moving so fast that conversations were fleeting and he still felt the crushing pain of being separated from Youngjae with every passing moment, distracting him when he needs to be self-aware as his head collides with the ground and he lifted his arms defensively as he felt a searing pain in his ribs and hips as he was beaten.

*****************

Youngjae sighed, running his hands through his hair anxiously as he tried and failed to find Jaebeom, even stopping Hyungwon and Rocky as they passed by, but they all shrugged in confusion and stalked off in different directions leaving Youngjae overwhelmed and confused. He lifted his head and saw another familiar senior standing on the wall nearby, “Sungjin?” Youngjae asked, his voice ruder and more confused than he meant it to be. “Oh hello” Sungjin beamed back casually, “What are you doing here?” Youngjae said as he plonked himself down on the wall, watching him carefully. “Rounding up Jae and Young K before someone gets hurt” he murmured, “Any idea where the trolley boy went?” Sungjin queried and Youngjae stared at him, taken aback by how _calm_ he was. “They circle round and check in with Eunwoo. He is doing first aid on the south wall” Youngjae explained and Sungjin nodded, “Well that’s one out of two, I hope” he hummed with a sigh as he dropped off the wall and wandered away, completely unfussed by the chaos that was ensuing around him.

Youngjae stared after him, he found his calmness energising and he gulped staring at the large bundle of activity still coming from the middle of the field as he pushed forward rushing in. His shoulders bumped Chris who smiled at him wildly as he skidded into the mess, people with bloodied hands and faces continued to fight, he spun on the spot, attempting and failing to identify Jaebeom when a masked figure kicking and smacking into a slumped body caught his eye and he felt the adrenaline fuel his every movement, taking over him as he dragged the attacker away, his elbow and hands clumping awkwardly as he fell into the flow of the fight, blocking and swinging when it was safe to do so, his head spinning as he tried to focus and overpower the other. Another boy kicked into the attacker’s knees, dropping him to the ground where he whimpered, raising his hands in defeat. “I’ve got this one, check on him” the boy demanded in a strong Australian accent and Youngjae agreed rushing back.

He recognised his broad shoulders immediately as he dropped to his knees, tears falling instantly as he rolled Jaebeom onto his side and dragged him into his lap. “Baby… baby are you ok?” Youngjae begged shaking Jaebeom until his eyes cracked open and he grimaced. “Everything aches” he whined, snuggling into Youngjae as he laughed loudly. “That’s all you’ve got to say for yourself” Youngjae scolded as he played with his hair, relief washing over him as the corners of Jaebeom’s mouth twitched upwards into a weak smile. “Thank you for looking after me Youngjae-ah” Jaebeom drawled happily as he struggled to get upright. There was a chorus of screams and shouted, that sounded oddly happy and they both twisted rounds, grinning at one another in shock.

********************

“How did you know?” Jinyoung said, his face was stained with tears and he had slumped down onto the floor beside Jackson, so their knees were touching. “I thought I hid it so well” Jinyoung added with a sigh as he rubbed his face on his sleeve. “Being over the top anti something is a dead giveaway that you like it” Jackson explained carefully, “Like you acted so homophobic you had to be gay, y’know?” he added shrugging his shoulders. “Why did you act like that? Why did you put us through that?” Jackson asked trying to think with his brain instead of his heart as Jinyoung wailed. “Do you think my dad knows?” he said grabbing fistfuls of his hair, “Only if he has a good gaydar” Jackson joked and Jinyoung shot him a filthy look as he held his temples and took deep breathes. “I don’t know why… I just overcompensated so nobody suspected me” Jinyoung said, his lip quivering once more. “I knew people were going to hate me… so I just learnt to live with it, I _had_ to be this person, I didn’t have a _choice_ ” he said, and Jackson nodded along, his heart breaking as he listened to his story, saw the real emotions flicker across his face.

“Until _he_ came along, I loved him I truly did but then he broke my heart, ruined my life and threatened to out me and that’s when I lashed out” Jinyoung explained as a single tear fell and he ignored it, staring straight into Jackson’s eyes. “But people started joining me, _helping me_. Then I thought for a while what I was doing was right, that it was just to blame all foreigners for him hurting me, that it was ok” Jinyoung stuttered and Jackson felt that magnetic pull once more as he reached out, stroking his thumb on the back of Jinyoung’s hands in soothing circles. “I know I’m a bastard” Jinyoung choked finally straightening himself up and calming down. “I’ve done terrible things and I’ve watched other people do terrible things” he stated, “So why do you like me?” he asked, and Jackson felt the question pierce his heart and deflate his happiness like a sad balloon. Jackson pondered for a moment before squeezing his hand and looking into his large soft eyes, “Because I know that all of that, keeps you up at night. I know it’s not the _real_ you and I think… just maybe we’d make a cute couple” Jackson said and Jinyoung melted into another round of sobs as he threw his arms around Jackson’s neck and held him close.

**************************

“Mark, mark!” Yugyeom screamed excitedly, “HE DID IT!” he shrieked jumping up and down and punching the air as Bambam spun on the spot to see what he was pointing at. “Why can I hear Yugy?” Jaebeom whined holding his head as he shuffled forward with Youngjae holding him up, “because we’re with them” Youngjae explained, distracted as he scanned the field. “Hey look” he said shrugging his shoulder to get Jaebeom’s attention as he lifted his head up weakly he saw Jackson and Jinyoung running across the field holding a corner of a white bed sheet each and laughing loudly. “That idiot pulled it off” Jaebeom grinned as they came to a stop, the last few people that were still attempting to fight despite their exhaustion froze slowly detaching from one another. Yugyeom was the first to move, grabbing Mark by the hand and dragging him forward to stand beside the others, “United” Jackson said and Yugyeom laughed gleefully throwing his arms around Jinyoung who blinked in confusion as he tensed gently patting him on the shoulder.

Bambam and Ten followed suit as did many others, groups of people began laughing and crying, as friends were reunited. Youngjae smiled as Hwangwoong went hurtling past on Mingi’s shoulders a rainbow flag flapping in the wind behind him, Wow appeared from the other direction with Byeongkwan on his shoulders also flapping a rainbow flag, he felt a sense of pride as the two high fived as they crossed paths. “Is it really over?” Eunwoo asked, his hands bandaged heavily and Moonbin wrapped around his shoulder as they stood beside Youngjae and Jaebeom, “It’s really over” he grinned.

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, they're will be a bonus chapter to come but all is finally calm in Hanuel University. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
